


Just A Feeling

by yeojasamho



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the three of them. But what happens when both your best friends fall in love with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The whole AU of the fic: SMYG is a joint company by, obviously SM and YG. 5-Membered girl group Yeosin (a.k.a our OC's) and EXO are part of it. So don't be surprised if you suddenly see Minho walking in the building with Dara or something. haha 
> 
> Yeosin members: 
> 
> Choi Juhyun: the leader, rapper, and one of the dancers (also! our main girl)  
> Lee Hyun Ae: the main vocal, visual, and another one of the dancers  
> Park Sungyoung: sub-vocals  
> Kimi: second oldest in the group, sub-vocals  
> Jo: the maknae and the rapper

In the midst of Yeosin and Exo playing a few games on the road, they suddenly stopped. Their attention turned to the three leaders seated in the first row of the bus and then quieted down, while the rest of the girls sat back down to try and sleep. The three of them barely getting any sleep the other night, with a full schedule the next day. They had it harder than everyone else.

Kris and Suho looked at the already sleeping Juhyun in between them, her head drooping and arms crossed. They knew she would lean on only one shoulder, but whose?

It all started during their world tour. The bus they had to ride in only seated pairs. And it would always be the three of them left. And they knew Juhyun was going to have to pick between the two.

Even the time of the two groups’ special stage. Everyone except the three of them had partners to dance with. Suho had the fortune of being able to dance with her before. Kris had the chance to rap with her too. But this was for their concert, and they knew she had to pick one.

Kris and Suho sat back and sighed in their seats. More or less, they knew should they develop feelings for her, she would have to give her heart to only one.

Kris had the advantage when it came to language. She was fluent in a lot of languages, English most especially. He would often talk to her in English, sometimes in Chinese, then in Korean. And he was slowly learning a little Japanese from her too. As far as he knew, she was close to being his ideal type. He was tall too, and he knew she liked tall guys.

Suho however, didn’t have to use any kind of formality towards her. Being the same-age-leaders and friends, they were close. And they got along very well when they worked together. His feelings for her started when they were to dance “Troublemaker” together. And it somehow grew stronger from that day on. But doing activities as Exo-K, he saw her a lot. He was the one she would talk to a lot.  
They knew they shouldn’t fight over a girl. But then she wasn’t any other girl. They looked out the windows, thinking about what would happen.

As the hours passed, Juhyun woke up, but didn’t move. She noticed Kris and Suho had leaned onto her when they fell asleep. She smiled to herself, slowly reaching for their hands and holding them both, closing her eyes again and falling asleep.


	2. Photoshoot

They soon got down the bus, finding themselves at the entrance of the studio, where they were to shoot their promo, and take pictures for the next SMYG World Tour concert. The girls were placed on one side, styled and made up, as well as the boys on the other side, the same thing happening with them. “Hyung, hello?” Chanyeol waved a hand in front of the older, and slightly shorter boy. “Uh, I’m sorry,” Suho snapped out of his trance. He found himself staring at Juhyun again. “You keep doing that whenever we’re out, hyung” Kai, one of the youngest in the entire group said. “I’ve just been thinking of a lot of things, Jongin,” the elder looked at him. “We know. But you spacing out just means you’re that exhausted” D.O got up from the makeup chair, already dressed for the photoshoot, while Chanyeol sat down this time, still paying attention to him while the makeup lady did her work. “Right now, I just want this photoshoot over with. Then I can relax, and think up answers to whatever question thrown at us” he said, sitting down on the chair next to Chanyeol, as Baekhyun had stood up. “That’s not rest, hyung,” Baekhyun said in a sing song voice, going over to Luhan and the others. 

“Juhyun noonaaaaaaa” Tao hurried over to where the girls were, all dressed in their outfits, black skinnies with what seemed to look like kevlar blouses and tops too, studded gloves and boots to finish. All of them were seated and having their makeup done too. “And hello noonadeul” he suddenly bowed to the three older girls, giving Jo and Sungyoung high fives. “What’s up, Tao?” Juhyun, the oldest said, looking at him from the mirror as the makeup artist was fixing her eyeliner. “We haven’t gotten to talk as much in a while, I wanted to see how you’re doing” he said, earning “aww’s” from the rest of the girls. Juhyun just laughed. “We see each other in the building, don’t worry, nothing bad’s happened to me ever since you left. I’m more concerned about you” she said. “Unnie cried when she read about your injury at the showcase” Hyun Ae suddenly said, the elder suddenly giving her a look. “What? it’s true. I heard you sobbing in your room” Hyun Ae said with a chuckle, looking back at the boy. “Don’t make her cry like that though, she sounds awful” Jo suddenly piped up, earning a laugh from the rest. “I won’t! I won’t. I’ll learn how to take care of my injuries” he said with a nod. “Yah, why do you all have to tell him that. It’ll make him feel guilty” Juhyun gave them a look, in which they returned. 

One by one, members from both groups went in to position themselves in front. It was somehow a regular thing when both groups met. They were after all the only two groups SMYG, the hybrid company of both companies has produced, and the only two popular ones at that. Both groups’ careers had skyrocketed ever since their debut. And since there were only 17 of them, not including some of their dancers who had come over from YG, the Hitech boys and the Crazy girls, they were all extremely close and treated each other like family. “Okay, everyone sits down except for Juhyun, Kris, and Suho please” the director had announced. Kris quietly went over to their spots, standing behind Baekhyun and Sehun. Juhyun had soon walked up behind Hyun Ae and Luhan, standing next to him. “How was China?” she asked him. “To be honest, our interviews were awkward, and we did our best when we debuted” he said with a nod. “I heard about the awards show. You did so well!” she said patting him on the back. He laughed. “Why are you suddenly calm for a moment and then giddy the next?” She laughed too. “Just because. And I’m surprised until now, you still don’t get used to that side of me” she said, moving a little to make room for Suho, who came in, made up and dressed too. “Joonmyunnie!” she said, waving at him. “Juhyunnie!” Suho said, just as brightly, handing her and Kris’ microphones. “Unnie! Luhan gege’s teasing me” Hyun Ae was suddenly tugging on her sleeve. The three of them laughed. “Luhan gege just likes you” Juhyun said with a grin, patting a laughing Luhan on the shoulder, Suho and Kris trying not to laugh out loud when they heard it. “Yah, you like me, admit it” Luhan said, grinning at Hyun Ae. 

“We are one! We are Exo!” 

“Wassup everyone! We’re Yeosin!” 

The five girls of Yeosin stood by the twelve boys, the three leaders of which were all carrying the microphones. Kris and Suho glanced at Juhyun as the girls made their greeting, being careful not to make it noticeable. They were still recording their thank you and at the same time promotional message. 

Juhyun: We want to thank you all for your continuous support for all of us in our World tour last year. 

Suho: And with this, please anticipate our upcoming World Tour this year! 

Kris: Yes, we’ll be going to more cities, so watch out. We might just be in your country very soon. 

Juhyun: We’ll give you all better and more exciting stages to look forward to. 

Suho: SMYG, 2011 ‘til infinity! 

All: One

“And cut!” the director had said, signaling the end. “Time for the photoshoot! Please get the lights ready, and retouch their makeup too” he said, motioning the makeup people to come over to them. “Exo first” one of the staff had said, looking at the boys. Kris stopped in his tracks. He wanted to talk to Juhyun more, but then the PD had asked them to get their individual shots done before the group picture, and then the whole picture including the girls. Seeing as Kai was first, he just nodded and went on his way to talk to her. He still couldn’t understand himself when it came to her. 

Juhyun looked at herself in the mirror again. She looked great for someone who hardly had any sleep the night before. One of the few times she thought she looked nice. Parts of her hair all tied back in a sleek half ponytail, thick winged eyeliner and light pink lips, her whole outfit suited her so well. But it didn’t change how tired she felt. Sometimes to the point of just passing out. “Unnie,” she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around it was their maknae, Jo. “Hmm?” she said. “Have you been crying again last night?” she asked. She shook her head instantly, although Jo wasn’t convinced. “Unnie” she said sternly. “I wasn’t crying last night” she said again. “How come your eyes are puffy? I know it’s not about Tao, because you didn’t break down in front of him earlier” Jo raised a brow. “Unnie, please forget about Jaehyo oppa. You both expected it, we expected it too, but we didn’t know it’ll really end like that” she said. Juhyun had been seeing someone. Ahn Jaehyo. The Block B member and Luhan’s friend. Their relationship lasted for several months, but on what was supposed to be their one-year anniversary, they had decided to break up. But to her, it didn’t change how she felt about him. And she was now left wondering if he felt the same. 

“Jaehyo sunbaenim?” Kris suddenly walked up to them. Jo just nodded, earning her a “Yah” from the older girl, before she walked off to join the rest, watching Baekhyun whose turn was up. Kris stood next to her, looking at her. “Why are you still thinking about him at a time like this?” he said, leaning on the table. “Luhan gege’s still in contact with him, right?” she said. Kris raised a brow and shook his head. “Whatever Jo has said, she’s right. Move on, focus on yourself for once. You made it this far for yourself, you can go farther” he said, patting her on the shoulder. “Yah, It’s not like I want to kill myself or anything” she nudged him. “But you’ve been quite the lovesick little girl since we knew you were going out with him” he said with a grin. That made her laugh. “You’re just jealous” she said. “You can’t blame me. I see you everyday, he sees you only once in a while” he said.


	3. Recording & Practice

Juhyun stepped inside the booth, looking through the lyric sheets. “Go Juhyunnie” she saw Suho and their producer Teddy, mouth from outside. She was there to record her solo with Suho for the concert album. Smiling at them as the intro had started, the whistling made her move her hips, remembering the choreography she had practiced so many times. Pretending she was in their practice room again, she rapped her parts. “Juhyunnie’s a natural” Teddy said, smiling as they watched her. “She should be. We sang this so many times when we were practicing” Suho said with a laugh, moving closer to watch. He smiled whenever she danced a little, knowing he had danced with her before. He snapped out of it when he heard Teddy clapping. He looked into the booth again to see Juhyun bowing and laughing a little as she got out. “Did I do okay?” she asked him too. Suho nodded and stood up next to her, listening to what they had recorded. “This is better than your first two takes. Good job!” Teddy gave her a high five. “Both of you can go take a break, we’ll do Joonmyun’s part when you’re back” he said. “Are you sure? You want us to bring you something too? You must be hungry” Juhyun said. He shook his head. “Nope. I’ll be fine, don’t worry” he smiled. 

“So, excited to go on tour again?” she asked him as they walked to Yeolbong Jjimdak, their senior Se7en’s chicken restaurant, Suho smiled. “Of course. I always am” he said, opening the door for her only for them to be greeted by Youngdeuk, one of the dancers who also worked there. “Joonmyun-ah! Juhyunnie” he said with a big smile, showing them to a vacant table and handing them menus. “Deuk oppa, is it your shift today? I thought Dony oppa had today” she said, looking up at him. “Dony got sick, I thought you all knew that” he said. “That explains why Kyungsoo didn’t get pranked” Suho chuckled, making Youngdeuk and Juhyun laugh. “Dony oppa loves pulling pranks on Kyungsoo, doesn’t he?” she said, the two boys nodding. “How was dancing to Troublemaker? I heard even Hyuna-ssi and Hyunseung-ssi liked it” he asked them. “Hyunseung sunbaenim told us too. But then they helped us” Suho nodded. The sudden ruckus coming from the entrance made Youngdeuk stand up. “Ah, well, tell me more about it later? a lot of people are suddenly coming in” he said, patting them on the shoulder before walking off, Juhyun and Suho laughing. 

As he flipped through the menu, Suho looked at her, a smile soon creeping up on his lips as he just watched her. The way she fumbled with her phone on the table, while looking through the menu, her habit of doing a little hairflip to get her bangs out of the way while she read. Her habitual lip licking, knowing her lips get dry easily, and the way she seemed to look at him. She was already looking at him. “Joonmyunnie, you’re staring” she said. He nodded. “Your eyes are puffy, that’s all. You’re not crying over Jaehyo hyung again, are you?” Juhyun raised a brow. “Kris said the same thing. But I’m okay, really. You don’t have to worry about me” she smiled. “Knowing you? I have good reason to” he put the menu down. “Dak galbi?” he asked. “Yes please” Juhyun said.   
She watched him eat. “Is something bothering you?” she asked. Suho just smiled. “Nothing’s bothering me. I’m fine” he said, only to see her roll her eyes. “That’s what you and Kris always say. You two aren’t the only leaders around here. Especially in the company” she said in a sing song voice while she ate. She suddenly leaned in. “I have ways of making you tell” she said, lowering her voice, squinting at him. “Hyun Ae wasn’t kidding when she told me you’re a creeper” he leaned away, laughing. “Yah, Joonmyun-ah,” she grabbed his hand, making him flinch. Suho looked at her hand on his, and she let go. She laughed. “Just kidding. Whatever you say. But you know I’m just here” she said. “Why are you so concerned anyway?” he chuckled, sipping his water. “Why shouldn’t I be concerned? I’ve watched all of you practice, I saw what happened with Jongin and Tao during the showcase, I found out what happened to Bacon. And besides, YeoExo is family after all” she said in a sing-song voice, grinning like she just found out a big secret. “Then show it in your distant, ninja-like way, not like a nagging ahjumma” he teased, earning him a playful slap on the arm. 

“Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-te-tell me,” Lay chanted as he and Xiu Min were practicing in one of the SMYG practice rooms, the song blasting through the speakers. “Think we’ll get to meet the Wonder Girls soon?” Lay looked at the older boy, whose nose was wrinkled in thought. “I hope so” he nodded, seeing the rest of the boys come in, followed by the girls. The whole week consisted of practicing for both groups. Either they practiced alone or with the dancers, who came in ever other day, or as long as Big Bang or 2NE1 didn’t need them. Or any other senior of theirs from both companies. “Where’s Juhyun?” Kris walked up to Hyun Ae and Sungyoung, who were looking through songs in Xiu Min’s iPod. “I think she’s recording with Joonmyun oppa and Teddy oppa” Hyun Ae said with a nod. “For troublemaker?” he asked. The two girls nodded. “Is something wrong?” Hyun Ae asked. He shook his head right away. “I was just wondering where she was. I was hoping we would practice “The Leaders” together. Jiyong hyung’s coming over to help us through it too” he said. “Jiyong oppa’s coming here?! when?! what time?!” Sungyoung stared at him. He just shrugged. “Sungyoungie, until now you still behave like a fangirl whenever Jiyong oppa comes by” Hyun Ae looked at her. “You get like that too whenever Yunho oppa comes by” the younger girl said. “Anyway,” Kris shook his head, “Would you know if they’re here in the building, or in the SM building or the YG building?” he asked. Hyun Ae raised a brow, glancing at Jo and Kimi, who were going over dances with Kai, Sehun, and Tao before looking back at him. Sungyoung looking at him the same way. “Knowing it’s Teddy oppa, they’re probably upstairs, recording” she said with a nod. “Great, great. I’ll just talk to her then,” he nodded too, looking at his phone. His phone wallpaper was a selca he took of him and Juhyun backstage during their previous world tour. He smiled to himself as he looked at it more, at the back of his mind, he kept asking himself what was so special about her. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” he suddenly put his phone away when Sungyoung asked him. “Nothing, nothing” he shook his head right away. “You smile at your phone for nothing?” Hyun Ae raised a brow. “What? is it wrong to smile?” Kris said. “Smile at your phone? there’s definitely something there. If I can’t get you to show us your phone, maybe,” she looked around, her eyes stopping at Tao, who was going over dance moves. “Tao will” she grinned. “No, no, not him!” Kris said, backing away from them. “Aish, fine. We won’t force it out on you anymore” Sungyoung said with a sigh. 

Kris nodded and looked at his phone again. “You know the girls are starting to notice you spacing out and smiling at your phone, right?” he suddenly straightened up when he heard Youngdeuk behind him, the rest of the Hitech crew and Crazy girls coming in the room. He felt like his heart was about to jump out when he heard him, hanging onto the older boy with an embarrassed grin. “And let me guess, your selca together’s your phone wallpaper?” he asked, raising a brow. Kris stared at him. Hyung, how do you know?” he said, stepping away from him. “I see the way you look at her. It’s different compared to the way you look at her bandmates” Youngdeuk said with a knowing nod. Kris sighed. “And seeing your “fanservice” with her,” he said, making air quotes. “It was an opportunity for you to do skinship without seeming weird” he added, making Kris’ eyes widen. “If you like her, keep it down. At least not let anyone else know about that, lovesick little duizhang” he said, patting him on the shoulder.


	4. Frosting on Your Nose

Kris slipped on his backpack, all ready to go back to the dorm after a whole day of practicing. He had a flight to Beijing in two days with the rest of his M members. He passed by the practice rooms, stopping when he saw one practice room still open and lit. “Kris hyung, manager hyung’s waiting” he heard Chen say from the end of the hall. He peeked inside. Juhyun was sitting in the middle of the room, earphones on and looking at her phone, her bag just next to her. “Tell him I’ll just go home on my own. I still have to go over a few things” Kris said, giving the younger boy an assuring look. Chen nodded and went ahead. He quietly went inside while the girl didn’t notice. As soon as he was near, he bent down and gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Juhyun?” he asked, making her take her earphones off. “Hi” she smiled. “What are you still doing here?” she asked. “I was on my way out until I saw you. And I’m wondering about the same thing,” he sat down next to her. “What are you still doing here?” he asked. “I like staying after hours. It’s nice to be alone even for just a little bit” she said with a nod. “Really? I never knew you were like that” Kris said. Her lips formed a grin as she stood up. “Then maybe you should try commuting back to the dorms with me” she said, as he stood up too. He smiled. This was one of those times where he had her all to himself. He would prove to her that he was probably a better guy than Suho, without her knowing about it. “Maybe I should” he chuckled, helping her with her bag. 

 

They started walking to the bus stop, waving to some fans who happened to be passing by, having to explain the reason why they were together as well, and laughing about it when they walked on. Yeosin and Exo’s dorms were in the same building, Yeosin’s dorm on the floor right below theirs. “You go home like this every night?” Kris asked her. “Well, only when I’m not as tired as I usually am” she said. “Commuting makes me feel like a trainee again, for some reason,” she smiled while looking at the passing cars. “That keeps me grounded among other things” she added, making him smile. To him, she was already so incredible. He stood next to her, observing her slight movements once a bus soon stopped in front of them. She looked at him. “Come on! There’s hardly any people on anyway” she said excitedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him on the bus. As soon as Juhyun took out a small coin purse from her pocket, he put her hand away. “Nope, I’m paying” he grinned, placing some coins inside, gesturing her to look for a good seat. “You two look like celebrities,” an ahjumma said to them as they sat by her. They shyly bowed and smiled. “You two are so good-looking too” she said. “Ah, aigoo, thank you, ahjumma” Juhyun smiled, Kris doing the same. “Even more good-looking when you’re together” she suddenly said. Kris suddenly stared at the lady, a grin creeping up his lips. “You better take care of her? Be a man” she said to him. “I promise, ahjumma” Kris nodded with an embarrassed grin. 

They stopped at a street lined with houses and got down. “This isn’t the way to the dorms,” Kris looked around, shaking his head. “No, it isn’t. But, since you’re with me, I thought I’d show you one of the places I like going to before I go home. Chunhee oppa knows I come here, don’t worry” she smiled as they started walking again. They stopped at a smaller house, with white tables and chairs outside, a small chalkboard that had the store’s name on it written in cursive. “Cupcakes” she said. “And it’s also the name of the store too” she went inside. The small space just made the store look cozy, with vintage looking furniture and kitchen appliances right behind the counter, cupcake frostings in different colors displayed like gelato in a gelato shop, and the store’s clerks wearing pale blue aprons. Kris was in awe as he looked around, his jaw slightly dropping, all the more when Juhyun told him she liked going here. “I’ll get us chocolate ones before we go” she said with a nod. “What are you doing here with him? Won’t his manager worry about him?” one of the clerks, obviously knowing who she was as well as him told her. “I had to bring him here, and also because your chocolate cupcakes are my favorite,” she glanced at him with a small smile. “I wanted him to try one” she finished with a nod. Kris stood next to her. “You manage to come here every time you go home on your own?” he asked, still in disbelief, smiling to the clerks who smiled at him in turn, one of them already staring at him. “Yeah, I don’t stay long, but I come here” she said. “It’s probably cozier than at Yeolbong” she put down some bills and took the two pale blue boxes, handing one to him. “Here, one chocolate cupcake. Payback from the bus fare” she chuckled, waving at the clerks before leaving, Kris following her right away, still dazed. 

“How did you find this?” he said as they walked, opening his box and taking out the cupcake. “The day I broke up with Jaehyo oppa, I wanted to run away,” she explained. “And I ran to that shop crying. They gave me a free cupcake when they saw me. They only knew who I was the next day, after having watched one of our live performances” she said with a nod, biting into her own cupcake. “And knowing how good the cupcakes were, I decided to come back as much as I could.” she stopped before crossing the street. Kris smiled as he bit into his cupcake, a dot of frosting on his nose. “Duizhang, you have frosting on your nose” she laughed. Seeing this, he bit into his cupcake again, more frosting smeared on his nose. “I don’t think so” he shook his head, grinning, making her laugh even more. “Bend down, you giant” she said, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket. He chuckled as he bent down, watching her wipe the frosting off his nose. “You’re not that short, you know” he said, standing up straight again as she put her handkerchief away. “I know, but still, you’re taller than me. Joonmyun’s not that tall” she said as they continued walking. “Does anyone else know about this?” he asked her. “Joonmyunnie knows” she nodded. 

Kris: Hello, I’m Exo-M’s leader Kris

Juhyun: I’m Yeosin’s leader Juhyun

Suho: I’m Exo-K’s leader Suho

Kris: And this year, we want you 

Suho: To join in this year’s SMYG global auditions. 

Juhyun: Coming to the following countries and cities: Taiwan, Beijing, 

Suho: Los Angeles, Manila, 

Kris: Toronto, Ontario, 

Juhyun: New York, and of course our homeland Korea, as well as other surprise cities. Check out our website for more cities and audition dates. 

Kris: Who knows, you might be joining us in the future. 

Suho: SMYG, 2011 ‘til infinity

All: One! 

Kris laughed. “Juhyunnie, you look so blank” he said, as he continued watching. The girl looked at him with furrowed brows. “You tower over me and Joonmyun so much” she grinned. “PD-nim, please don’t arrange us by height” Suho said to the staff that was standing by, looking at the clip too. “The three of you have to be at Club Rococo for the MV” Chunhee, Yeosin’s manager, who also became Exo-K’s manager said, walking up to them. “Then, we should go, thank you everyone” they started to bow and greet the small group of staffs on their way out. “Are they all there, oppa?” Juhyun asked as they got in the car. “Yep. We’re waiting for the three of you so they could start. But I think they’re already starting” he answered as he drove. 

“She’s so outta control, you gotta love the way she uh uh uh uh uh,” Chanyeol glanced at the camera with a half-smile, his stage persona taking over at that moment. They were all to look like they were enjoying themselves in the club that they knew was where GD and TOP had shot their High High MV. “She’s so outta control, you gotta love the way she uh uh uh uh uh uh,” Tao had come in next. Juhyun, Kris, and Suho had arrived, all three of them were pushed in the makeup chairs, the stylists hovering over them with the clothes they were going to wear, seeing as the rest of their members were all wearing something that matched in one way or another. Kris glanced at her, who had about four people working on her. One was picking out her clothes and helping her change her shoes, one was painting her nails, one was fixing her hair and another one was putting makeup on her. “Aigoo, are we that late?” Juhyun looked at them, turning a little pink, already knowing the answer to her question. The three of them had no time to talk, seeing as the boys were pushed in the changing rooms as well, coming out with their outfits on. 

Kris and Suho stood outside, as they waited. “Juhyunnie?” Suho called out. “I’m almost done!” she said, coming out of the changing room. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened at the sight of her. Her all-black ensemble made her look double the persona she showed off on stage. “So, do I look okay?” she said, making a little twirl in front of them, trying not to trip over the studded ankle boots she was wearing. “You look,” “Beautiful” Kris said, a big smile forming on his face. “Yeah, what he said” Suho chuckled as the three of them left the room.


	5. Of teasing, me2day, and falling asleep

“Have you ever noticed how our groups are promoting more together than separately?” Juhyun asked Suho as they were in the recording room once again, Teddy and Youngjin talking to each other inside the booth. They had to be there just in case they wanted them to record again. He nodded. “It’s like our Big Bang hyungdeul and 2NE1. Only, it’s Yeosin and Exo. Yeosin first because you girls debuted earlier” he said. “Soo Man sajangnim probably arranged for this. It’s just us after all. And by the time the auditions are over, this building might just be full of trainees we can give advice to” Juhyun nodded as she listened, yawning a little. “Aigoo, I’m sorry” she said, blinking and sitting up. “What time did you sleep last night?” he asked. “You mean this morning? 1 hour” she yawned, blinking to stay awake. “Yah. Why did you sleep so late?” he said, his voice a little more serious. “I was..I was..” the rest of her words were strewn together with a big yawn, Suho unable to understand what she said. “Juhyunnie, sleep a little” he sighed, his voice calmer. She gave him a look, half-sleepy, half-confused. “No, no, I can’t, I can’t” she shook her head right away, reading the lyrics sheet before falling asleep, her head drooping again. 

Suho stared at her for a moment, and slowly leaned in to her ear. “Sleep” he whispered before sitting back. He turned back to his lyric sheets, but he couldn’t help but notice the sleeping girl next to him, obviously very tired and hardly had any sleep, once again. He stopped in between glances, thinking he should let her rest her head on his shoulder. Even if it was just like that, knowing that he could take care of her as much as she showed concern towards him. Even if it wasn’t an obvious one like letting her rest her head on his lap, just his shoulder would do. 

He carefully put an arm around her, seeing as she was already deep asleep, and slowly bent her head down to his shoulder. Gently patting her arm, he found himself humming what he was reading, almost like he was singing her to sleep. He tucked the hair away from her face, as he kept humming, glancing back at Teddy and Youngjin, who were still talking. At that moment, he felt as though he had just been given a big award, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around like crazy. She didn’t stir, but rather got comfortable just leaning on him. 

She opened her eyes and saw Teddy come out of the booth, blinking a few times to make it seem she was awake. Sitting up, she looked at Suho, who had also fallen asleep, his arm around her shoulder. “Joonmyun-ah,” she said softly, but all he did was stir. “Joonmyun-ah,” she said again, gently shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, flinching a little when he saw her looking at him. “We fell asleep” she chuckled. “Oh? I did?” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah you did” she nodded. “Hey, you two, looks like everything’s all good” Teddy smiled at them. “Really? nothing to re-record?” Juhyun asked. “Nope. You two want to hear it?” he said, turning back to look through the files in the computer. The two of them stood up at once, looking behind him. “Good enough for the concert album, right?” he said as he played it. Juhyun chuckled as she listened, giving Suho a quiet high-five. “What do you think, oppa?” she looked down at Teddy. “I think it’s amazing” he said, reaching to give her and Suho high fives.   
“Unnie!!! Luhan gege keeps teasing me!” Hyun Ae grumbled in her seat as they watched Exo-K practice in front of them. Juhyun laughed. “Isn’t he in Beijing today? What did he do this time?” she said. Hyun Ae held up her phone, showing the SMYG me2day page. Luhan had posted that Hyun Ae liked him. “Is me2day even allowed in China?” Juhyun looked at her, confused. “I don’t know, but I checked the date, it’s right before he left! Aish, Luhan gege” the younger girl pouted, furiously typing on her phone. “Relax, Hyun Ae, Luhan gege’s doing these things because he likes you” the elder said, taking her phone out too. The frown on the younger girl’s face turned into a grin. “Unnie,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at her. Juhyun gave her a look. “What do you want?” she said. “Did you see Kris gege’s post?” she said, holding her phone out. 

[Kris] Leaving for China! Juhyunnie, don’t go home alone tonight, okay? 

Juhyun stared at the post, Hyun Ae trying to suppress her giggles. “And I thought he said Luhan gege and you matched” she teased, earning her a slap. “But what is this about going home alone?” she asked. Juhyun forgot she didn’t know about her commutes when she stays late even when they’re all going home. “I commute home sometimes, that’s all. Kris gege was with me one night, and we went home together” she answered smoothly, nodding. “Ooh, unnie and gege went home together” Hyun Ae grinned. “Like umma and appa” she added. “Yah, it’s not like that” Juhyun shook her head. “But I like to think of you two as the parents in YeoExo” she nodded, Juhyun’s brows furrowing. “What about Joonmyunnie?” she asked, glancing at the boys who were dancing in front of them, “History” blasting through the speakers. “Joonmyun oppa’s different. He’s like Kris gege’s brother” Hyun Ae nodded. “While Luhan gege’s the annoying gege along with Minsuk oppa” she pouted. “What did Minsuk oppa ever do to you?” Juhyun laughed. “He said he changed his number and he gave me his new one, when I wanted to call him up, it was Luhan gege’s number” Hyun Ae groaned, making Juhyun laugh more. “Why is noona laughing?” Sehun walked up to them, seeing as they decided to take a break. “I told her about Minsuk oppa’s prank on me” Hyun Ae frowned. Sehun started to laugh as well. “I knew you liked Luhan hyung” he said with a nod. They suddenly heard Baekhyun and Kai laugh. “I knew Hyun Ae noona liked hyung” Kai said. “Why does everyone think I like Luhan hyung..I mean oppa!.. I mean gege!” Hyun Ae pouted, sitting back with her arms crossed. “You’ve basically called him every honorific there is,” Juhyun laughed, seeing Chanyeol and Suho come over, followed by D.O, Baekhyun and Kai, the boys sitting down around them. “All that’s left is jiejie, noona, and unnie” Baekhyun said. 

“Remember how we got our group names?” Suho said as the two of them walked down the hallways of the building later on. Juhyun nodded. “I did. They already had a name for you boys, and Hyun Suk sajangnim said we were called Yeosin because we would debut first, and we were to watch over the rest of you” Juhyun smiled. “Soo Man sajangnim said you were Goddesses watching over Exo Planet” Suho nodded as they stopped to peek in one of the vacant practice rooms, and walking in, turning the lights on. “kind of like our TVXQ hyungdeul would watch over our Super Junior hyungdeul” Suho said as they sat down on one of the chairs. This was what they would do at times. Suho and Juhyun would find a vacant practice room and talk. Being in the same position, it was one of the reasons why the three leaders were incredibly close and knew how to make everyone stay together. To Juhyun, Suho and Kris were one of the very few people she’d tell everything to, something which Suho and Kris were proud of, especially when it came to her, but Suho never really knew Kris liked her too. “Or like our Big Bang oppadeul and 2NE1 unnideul, with Chaerin and Minzy too” she said. Suho just smiled as he listened to her talk, noticing her hand was just an inch away from his. He held up his hand. “High five” he smiled. Juhyun raised a brow and followed, chuckling. “Chanyeol has been telling me you’ve been so tired lately” she said. Suho froze a little. “He said you’ve been spacing out since the World tour last year happened” she added. “Have you been overworking yourself again?” she asked. Suho cleared his throat and gave her a look. After all, he couldn’t really tell her the reason why he kept spacing out was because he was so distracted by her. “Look who’s talking” he teased. “Someone who cares” Juhyun nodded, pleased with herself. Suho smiled. “You know, Jaehyo sunbaenim’s a pabo if he doesn’t see what I’m seeing” he said. Juhyun gave him a look. “Are you always this greasy?” she asked. “Only when I want to,” he crossed his arms, sitting back, looking at the mirrors in front of them, making Juhyun look too. “Ah, well, things didn’t work out,” she said, her smile fading. “You get so used to being apart from each other that it gets awkward when you’re finally together” she let out a sigh. 

“Then what about me?” Suho suddenly said. ‘Why did I say that?! Why?! Why?!’ he thought to himself, trying not to show it. “What about you?” Juhyun looked at him. “What about me? I see you everyday here” he said. She smiled. “You’re different. I’m used to seeing you around, it’s awkward when I’m not hanging out with you” she said with a nod. He felt like jumping up and down, the butterflies in his stomach flying in a frenzy. “I feel the exact same way” he nodded. 

“Yeosin!” 

“Exo!” 

“YeoExo!” they said, laughing.


	6. Stolen Glances

“Jiyong hyung, are we practicing today?” Kris followed him inside the building. “You suddenly ask me that when you just arrived from Beijing? Shouldn’t I be asking you how your stay in Beijing was?” the older boy said with a chuckle. “But I only want to make sure I get the raps right” he said. Jiyong stopped and stared at him, grinning. “Why do I get the feeling that’s not really the reason why you want to practice today?” he said. “Hyung, what made you say that?” Kris asked, walking next to him again. “Because, usually, when I help you out on your rapping, you’ll just wait for me to tell you when I’m free, but then now, you’re suddenly bugging me to practice” he said with a laugh as they entered the cafeteria, Lay, Chen, and D.O suddenly standing up from their seats, bowing as Jiyong passed by, greeting them with high-fives and pats on the shoulders. They hadn’t quite gotten used to the fact that their seniors treated them as if they were close friends who had already debuted years ago. It was the same way for the girls. And they weren’t as used to seeing their seniors almost everyday either, so they still felt like regular fans.

Kris glanced at Sungyoung, who was trying not to spazz as Jiyong greeted her too. “Hyung, I’m just excited about the tour, what’s wrong with being excited?” Kris said, looking around until he stopped when he saw Suho walk in with Juhyun. He noticed her laugh and smile as they talked. He never had time with her alone since the night they went home together. He envied Suho at times, mostly because he never had to fly to another country whenever promotions came up, so he spent more time with her. He wanted to go to her, but then he couldn’t find it in himself to ditch Jiyong, who he realized was still standing next to him. He snapped back to reality, blinking a few times, looking at the older boy who had a grin etched on his face. “Oh, so that’s why you’re so excited, hmm?” he said, trying not to laugh. “Hyung, I can’t exactly let her know I like her” he said quietly. “A-ha!” Jiyong burst into laughter, walking to the vending machine, Kris following him from behind. Not only did Youngdeuk know about his feelings for her, but Jiyong, his senior, had found out about it too. “You like Juhyun, that’s why you’re so excited” he said, suppressing his laughter, watching the can of soda fall down while he bent down to pick it up out of the machine. “Ah, hyung! keep quiet on that please” he said as they walked. 

He walked down the hallways that afternoon, having spent most of it trying to convince Jiyong not to be so obvious that he knew. He was getting worried that he was going to be so obvious. Stopping when he passed by a particularly quiet practice room, seeing Juhyun listen to “Two Moons” and looking through the lyric sheets. He remembered she was going to rap with him and Chanyeol for the concert. “Juhyunnie?” he quietly walked inside. Juhyun sat up and looked at him. “Hey, you’re here” she smiled. Her smiling made him smile. “And you’re smiling again,” she chuckled, as he sat down next to her. “I know, I know, I guess Yixing told you I didn’t really smile much at the interviews” he said, peeking over her lyric sheets. “He did, and I get so tongue tied with Kibum’s rap here,” she said, looking over the lyrics too, making him laugh. “Come on Juhyunnie, you could do Seunghyun hyung’s rap in “Fantastic Baby” I know you won’t get tongue tied with this,” he said. “And it’s in English! It’s not like it’s in Italian or anything” he said. Juhyun nodded. “I know, I know, I’m just thinking of a lot of things lately that it’s hard to just focus on this” she said. “Like what?” he asked. She looked at him. “The upcoming tour we’re going to have, how to be a good leader to my dongsaengs, what to cook for them in case they get hungry if Kimi and Sungyoung didn’t feel like cooking, things like that” she said. Kris looked into her eyes. Even though she smiled, he could sense something was wrong. “You’re not thinking about Jaehyo sunbaenim again, are you?” he said quietly. Juhyun sighed and nodded. “I miss him, Kris,” she said softly, looking down. The smile on his face faded. “I know I should be getting over him but I can’t,” she shook her head. “I’m finding it hard to. But then I don’t know how things went downhill for us” she shrugged. 

The smile on his face faded. Not only was he jealous of Suho, he was getting jealous of Jaehyo too. In fact, he didn’t know why he had to be so jealous of both of them. He just couldn’t help it. “You know, you never told me if you were interested in anyone” she suddenly said. He just smiled. “I am. I just don’t know if she would be interested in me if I tell her” he said. “Why wouldn’t she be? You’re multi-lingual, you’re tall, handsome, and one of the most caring guys out there. A lot of fans would want to be her” she said. “That’s the thing though,” he looked at the mirror in front of them, smiling. “That’s what she would tell me” he said. Juhyun smiled. “Well, I think you should tell her outright that you like her” she said. “I don’t know how she’d take it. I’ve known her for quite a while now” he said. “Then all the more reason to tell her how you feel. Take your time, but not too long” she gave him a pat on the shoulder. He chuckled. “Yah, stop asking me these things,” he said, nudging her. “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I couldn’t resist. As the one who was left behind while you were in China, I have a right to make fun of you and ask you things” she said with a grin. “And you just had to post it on the me2day that you didn’t want me going home alone” she gave him a look. “Hey, I didn’t want anything happening to you should you go home alone. And that ahjumma said I have to take care of you” he said, trying not to laugh. “She also said we look like celebrities and we look good together but that’s not really the point” she raised a brow. 

“Are you going home alone later?” he asked this time. “I think I might. When I’m thinking of a lot of things I just want to walk around to clear my head,” she nodded. “Then can I come with you again?” he asked. She looked at him, and at the mirror, and nodded. “I’d like that” she smiled. “I could use someone to be with me when I go home alone. It’s about time you knew too” she teased, earning her a nudge. “Would Jaehyo sunbaenim do this with you whenever you would meet him?” he asked. She shook her head. “No, he wouldn’t. He was either practicing or he was already home. Their manager’s a little strict so he wasn’t really allowed out like this” she said. “I always kind of knew their manager didn’t like me to be his girlfriend though, since he just sees me like how I am onstage” she fixed put the lyric sheets aside and looked at the mirror. “Or maybe he just thought since Jaehyo oppa was an ulzzang, I wasn’t pretty enough for him,” she spoke softly. “Yah, Juhyunnie, don’t say that,” Kris shook his head, looking at her. “You’re beautiful, don’t ever think you’re not” he said. “Says someone who’s already really good-looking” she teased, leaning on him a little. “But it’s true! They’re just idiots who refuse to get to know you. If they wanted to, they wouldn’t give up, I know I wouldn’t” he said, slowly placing an arm around her, patting her on the back. She laughed. “I know I could be hard to get to know well, I’m sorry” she said. “You’re only saying sorry now?” he teased, Juhyun nudging him after. “It’s okay,” he laughed. “I wouldn’t really give up when it came to you” he said, looking at their reflection on the mirror. “Never”


	7. Fansigns

A lot of fans had lined up in EXO-M's fansigning event. Kris looked at the long line in front of him, glancing at his members from time to time, noticing some of the questions the fans wrote on the small post-it notes on the cd's. Once a fan handed over her cd to him, he laughed when he saw the question on the note:

Do you like Juhyun unnie of Yeosin?

Yes [x]

No []

She giggled once she saw what he ticked. "Oppa, what do you think of Juhyun unnie?" she asked. The smile on his face seemed to grow bigger. "I think she's pretty and cool" he said with a nod. "Oppa, I went to watch the SMYG concert, I approve of you being in a relationship with her" she said. He laughed, making the others look, who obviously heard what she said. "Just wait until we go on to another interview here" Xiu Min said, making them laugh. "Luhan's always asked about Hyun Ae too" he added. Kris let out a grin and looked over to where Luhan was, laughing as he signed and circled something on another post-it note. "HanHyun! HanHyun!" he suddenly said. "Yah, Kris!" Luhan looked at him, trying to hide his surprised expression. "Oppa, it seems like Luhan oppa likes Hyun Ae unnie too" the fan in front of him said. "Thank goodness our fans are Yeosin fans too" he chuckled. "Yeosin and Exo are a package deal," he heard one fan say. "If there's no Yeosin, there would be no Exo" Chen said with a big grin. "If there was no Exo, there would be no Yeosin," Luhan said with a nod. "One cannot exist without the other" he added. "It only means Hyun Ae will not exist without Luhan" Kris teased. "Or! Kris will not exist without Juhyun" Luhan suddenly said after. "Yah! enough! They get it already" Lay let out a laugh. "Juhyun unnie will not exist without Kris oppa" the fan in front of him giggled. "Thank you for approving us" he nodded.

Chunhee pulled him to the side of the dance studio. "Hyung, what's up?" Kris asked. It was a little awkward for him, knowing that he was taller than his own manager. "Come with me, I have news for you, Juhyun, and Joonmyun," he said with a smile. "Hyung, I got a little worried for a minute there" Kris said, sighing in relief. They saw Juhyun and Suho come in and Chunhee gestured them to come over. "Kris!!" she said, throwing her arms around him in a sudden hug. "Omo!" he said, stepping back in surprise as she let go. "All three of you are scheduled to appear in Running Man" Chunhee said. "Really?!" they saw Juhyun's eyes light up. He knew it was her favorite show, and he wasn't surprised when he saw her like that. "Yes, finally, you get to be in Running Man, I'll be telling Luhan and Hyun Ae about it when they're back from Yeolbong. I'll call you when the PD's ask for you" Chunhee nodded. The three of them looked at each other. "Finally those two spend time together" Kris said. "I bet Hyun Ae has posted something on our me2day about that" Juhyun nodded. "But I'm excited for our Running Man filming" Suho smiled. "I hope it's like our Big Bang hyungdeul's. They get to hide and seek" he added. "We should watch the latest episode later, I think it airs today" Juhyun nodded. "Joonmyun," Chunhee said as he was about to walk off. "I have to go now, another fansign coming up. But I'll see both of you later? Hopefully?" Suho said, patting both of them on the shoulder before walking off and following behind Chunhee.

Juhyun and Kris went inside one of the lounge rooms of the company, turning on the tv, hoping to see a Running Man episode being aired. They had done this every week, and most of the time they were alone together, like everyone expected. This made him smile. Juhyun sat back against the wall, shifting a bit to get comfortable, flipping through the channels again while Kris sat behind her. "Ah, I can't wait for filming to start!" Juhyun smiled as she flipped through the channels, stopping when she saw Big Bang's episode being aired. "It's going to be exciting, I know it" she nodded. "Would we be separated into teams?" Kris asked. "Or do we get to pick teams?"

She raised a brow in thought. "I don't know, but then I hope we won't" she smiled. "Me neither. But being in other teams is good too" Kris said with a nod. He chuckled once he remembered what happened during the fansign. "You know, a lot of Yeosin fans came to the fansign today" he said. Juhyun turned to face him. "Really? Then that's good" she said. "It was. They kept asking Luhan if he likes Hyun Ae too" he chuckled. "Those two are so obvious. They can deny all they want" she laughed. "They should go on We Got Married or any other kind of dating show that pairs the two of them together" she said. He laughed. "They'll be hilarious and cute all at the same time" she said. Kris looked at her. "Juhyunnie, you have an eyelash" he said, leaning in to blow it off her cheek. He could tell she turned a light shade of pink when he leaned in. "Yah, you could have just wiped it off my face" she nudged him. "If I did, it might still just get stuck there" he said. "You have a point" she laughed, moving a little to glance back at the tv.

"Yeosin's first anniversary's coming in a few days," Kris suddenly said. Juhyun looked at him. "Mhmm! I don't know what we'll do then. But a fanmeeting would be nice" she said. "Then we should be there," Kris said. "We'll see. You might be in China by then" she said. "But I can't believe it's been a year," she smiled. "It's also a year since Jaehyo oppa debuted too" her smile faded. "Yah," Kris nudged her. "Don't think about that. Yeosin's first anniversary is more important" he said. "You just had to remember that, huh?" Juhyun chuckled. "Can't blame me. We've all been together for years" he said. "That's true. That's why we're all so close" she said. "Remember back then, we had to go back and forth to the SM building and YG building to train? Since we had no building yet until two years ago?"

"Of course I remember that well. We had to commute back and forth just to be there on time" he laughed as he sat back. "And at the end of the day we'd all go and get dinner together before going home" she said. "No wonder Dongwook oppa gave us discounts at Yeolbong, and Jongwoon oppa did the same in Babtols" He nudged her again. "Oh right. We always took up so many seats when we go there. Now we know how our Super Junior hyungdeul feel whenever they go somewhere altogether" he said. "We're just that close, Kris ge," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.


	8. SMYG All Access

Suho stood behind her, following the way she moved her hips as he let a hand slide down and back up. As she raised an arm and he looked at her, leaning in close as she looked away, both of them now standing back-to-back while she bent down and moved her hands down his legs and back up, turning around and swaying her hips as he placed a hand on her lower back. The whistling sound now stuck in his head. He tried not to smile, but instead let out a smirk as he faced Juhyun, who looked at him, obviously expecting something to happen, tugging on his shirt, a hand gently sliding up his chest to fondle with his jawline, before pulling away to dance her solo. The girls and his K members were watching them, and he could notice most, if not all of them, had grins on their faces, and were trying not to laugh. He went back to immersing himself in the song again, walking up to her as the chorus came up, both of them doing the same routine as the first, this time, both of them pulling away as he stood behind her, taking her hands and guiding them down his body, letting go when she stood beside him, walking away as he did his solo, lipsynching to their recorded voices, surprised on the inside for being able to do something like this. But it was supposedly something natural for him, being an idol. 'Just like we practiced' he kept thinking to himself as they were nearing the end, both of them looking at each other while his hands were on her lower back, her arms around his neck as she did a little body wave. He was also surprised on how well both of them could do it, and how well they worked together.

As the song was finished, they all burst out laughing and grinning, amusement evident on their faces. "UWAAAAA!!!!!" they cheered as they walked to their places, drinking from their water bottles. The cameramen and crew for Yeosin On Air and Exo On Air had arrived, recording almost everything. "We're performing in front of our memberdeul and her memberdeul again, for the concert, we'll keep working hard to make Hyuna sunbaenim and Hyunseung sunbaenim proud" Suho said to the camera, chuckling as Juhyun crept up behind him, making a "v" sign then walking away. "Hopefully this reaches China too, so our M members can see it" he added, laughing as he looked at Juhyun who walked over again. "You can see Suho's trying not to smile earlier" Juhyun said, making him laugh. "But we're the same, we can't help but smile whenever we do this" she added, chuckling. "The ending will be a big surprise. And it's something we haven't done before, so I hope we'll get a good reaction towards that" Suho said, looking at her. "Hopefully! And it's only for the performance. YeoExo fighting!" Juhyun made another v sign with a big smile before the end of the recording.

SMYG [Suho] Suho and Juhyun the new sub unit!

SMYG [Juhyun] Troublemaker daebak!

EXO-K [Suho] We showed a little bit of what's going to happen for the upcoming concert! But  
I guess the cameras didn't want you all listening to the song we're going to  
dance to, hehe

Yeosin [Juhyun] Practiced hard today! Our one year anniversary party's coming up in a few  
days! Is anyone going? kkk~ Duizhang! Namjadeul in China! come back quick,  
celebrate with us too!

"You two are going to be in Running Man?!" Youngdeuk looked at them with surprise. "Yes! Oppa! You know I've been wanting to go on that show and I finally am!" Juhyun giggled with delight as he showed them their table. "It's just the both of you on the show?" he asked. "Kris hyung and Luhan hyung too, and Hyun Ae" Suho said as they were handed the menu. "About time those two were on a show together" Youngdeuk chuckled. "When are you filming?" he asked this time. "We don't know yet, but when Chunhee oppa tells us the PD's looking for us, then I guess that is when we start" Juhyun shrugged. "Hopefully it will be like Big Bang's, that seemed fun" he said. "Or maybe even when Siwon hyung was there with Minho" Youngdeuk added. "Either way, I think it'll be fun" he said. "Are Kris and the others in China again, by the way?" he asked. They nodded. "They're recording a variety show, from what I know, Kris told me about it before he left" Juhyun said, making Suho look at her. He knew she spent just as much time with Kris as she did with him, but then he couldn't help but think that she was closer to Kris since they could converse in any language he was comfortable with. And she would be comfortable with it too. From that point, it seemed that she was more relaxed with Kris. Taking a breath, he decided to ignore that thought and look at her. She was with him now anyway.

As Youngdeuk left them to tend to the customers coming in as well as helping his twin brother Youngdon wait on the others, Juhyun looked at him, smiling. "We did a good job, didn't we?" she asked. "I'd like to think so," he nodded. "We've done that a million times, it's impossible for us to fail now" he said. "That's true. I'm just nervous for when we do that on stage, I might forget a few steps here and there, I'm worried about that" she said, leaning on the table, covering a yawn. "You slept late again, didn't you?" he asked, a frown appearing on his face. "I did," she nodded. "But it's not like that one hour of sleep again, don't worry Joonmyunnie" she smiled, blinking a few times. "I know, but you always look tired lately. Even if you keep smiling, I can tell you are. You girls just got back from Japan a few hours ago" he said. "All for our fans" Juhyun nodded. "It'll be worth it, stop worrying about me, Joonmyunnie" she said, taking his hand and shaking it playfully. "I know, sometimes I can't help but. Even Kyungsoo worries about you overworking yourself" he said, shaking her hand as well. "Kyungsoo's really sweet" Juhyun smiled. "But it's been this way since our debut, you know" she added. "You should know that. Relax, I'm fine, I'm hungry, and we're about to eat anyway" she said, leaning in. "Can Joonmyunnie smile now?" she said. The fact that she kept on calling him Joonmyunnie was enough to make him smile. He felt mushy whenever she called him that. And the fact that she suddenly held his hand made him even more mushy. But knowing they were in a public place, he let go. "I can't sleep sometimes because I'm so excited for when we film Running Man" she nodded, giggling a little.

Kyungsoo stared at him. "What?" Suho asked, raising a brow. "You! You! I knew it!" he said, surprise still etched on his face. "I knew it!" he said, his voice lowering so that the rest of the members couldn't hear. "Since when?" he said. Suho shrugged. "Since always, I guess. I don't know. Ever since we started Troublemaker, the feelings suddenly appeared" he said. "And on top of that, from spending time with her so much" he said. A grin formed on Kyungsoo's lips. "Hyung likes noona, hmm?" he said. "Yah, keep quiet" Suho gave him a look. "So that's why you spaced out," Kyungsoo said, nodding as he finally understood. "You space out whenever she's around, you have this ridiculous grin on your face whenever she talks to you" he added, Suho nudging him. "But she does kind of fit your ideal type, long hair with an explosive personality" Kyungsoo said. "Hyung, you kind of indirectly described her there" he teased, Suho nudging him again. "But isn't it risky? I mean should she like you too, wouldn't it be awkward if you two broke up?" he said. "But I'm not thinking we will, should she like me too and should we get into a relationship," Suho said, looking at the younger boy. "I'm not really expecting anything to happen" he shook his head.


	9. Early birthday treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeoExo Running Man Preview!
> 
> Kris held her hand tightly as they ran through the mall, Juhyun already holding onto his arm to catch up. "Juhyun-ah! Kris! Kris! Krees!!" an oncoming HaHa was shouting, and who was also wearing the same blue jacket as they were. "Ayooo waddup Kreeeeesssss!!!!" he shouted after them. "I'm the ninja leader Juhyun!!!" he kept calling after them.
> 
> Suho looked around, pushing away Jaesuk, who had a hand on his shoulder and grabbing onto the hem of his jacket. He lay down on the floor, kicking the older man away before crawling out of the store, seeing Hyun Ae and Luhan running away from Gary and Jihyo, holding hands as well.
> 
> "Luhan hyung!"
> 
> "Joonmyun-ah!!!"
> 
> "Gwangsoo hyung!!!"

Suho felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" it said. He smiled. He knew that voice all too well. "Hmm, are you pretty?" he said with a grin. "Maybe, I don't know," the voice said, making him laugh. "Okay, is your last name Choi?" he asked this time, his grin getting wider. "Maybe" it said again. "Have I known you almost my whole trainee life?" he asked. "Maybe" it said again. Chuckling, he felt her hands, and up her arms, slowly taking her hands off his eyes. "Yah, you didn't guess" Juhyun laughed, nudging the back of his knee before standing beside him. "And what are you doing tonight?" she asked. He raised a brow in thought. "Hmm, not much I'm afraid, why?" he said. "Commute home with me tonight" she said with a smile. He chuckled as they started walking to the practice room. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, although he really didn't want to ask at all. He'd say yes to her in a heartbeat. Anything, just to get a moment alone with her, or be with her at least. "What? I can't treat you hours before your birthday? And besides, we have to fly out for promotions tomorrow, so might as well do it tonight" she said. "Hmm, you have a point," he said as they sat down, watching Kai and Sehun practice. "So? Can I?" she asked. "Okay, okay, you can't go home alone anymore anyway," he teased, nudging her. "Yah, it's not everyday, and you're starting to sound like Kris ge" she said, giving him a look. "Why?" he asked. "When we went home together before, this ahjumma on the bus told him to take care of me" she chuckled, sitting back and glancing at the two younger boys dancing in front of them. "And that ahjumma was right" he said with a nod. "If you're going to go out alone at that time of the night, at least get either me of Kris hyung to go home with you," he said. "Or anyone of my members, except maybe," he looked around. "Nope, any one of us will do. Even though I highly recommend you go home with Tao" he said with a laugh.

She pouted. "Yah, I can go home alone, you know. I'm no damsel in distress" she grinned, crossing her arms. "Doesn't hurt to have a man by your side" he nudged, teasing. She scoffed. "If I needed a man, I would have asked Deuk oppa to go with me" she teased back.

"Minho-ah! Dara noona!!" he waved at them later that day, walking over to their table in the cafeteria. "Joonmyun-ah!!!! How have you been?! Well I hope" Dara squealed, suddenly enveloping the younger man in a big hug. "I've been great" Suho said, stifling a groan, making Dara let him go and giving Minho a high five. "Can I ask you two something?" he said, sitting down next to Minho. "Are you okay?" Minho asked, until both of them stared at him.

"Am I manly enough?" he suddenly asked. Dara and Minho raised a brow in confusion. "What made you ask that?" Minho said. It's a long story and I can't let anyone else know" Suho shook his head. "Then you're manly enough. Is that what you want to hear?" Dara said, eating a spoonful of her bibimbap while Minho sipped his soda. Suho nodded. "I guess. But thanks!" he said, standing up until he felt someone pull him down. "What was that about?" Minho gave him a look. "Oh! You like someone, don't you?" Dara said, leaning in and lowering her voice. "Do we know her?" Suho sighed softly. "Of course you all know her" he said. "Is she from 2NE1?" Dara asked. "No, no, she's not" Suho shook his head. "SNSD?" Minho asked. He shook his head again. "f(x)?" "Nope" "Hmm," Minho looked around, until he saw Jo and Kimi talking to Taemin on another table. "Then it must be one of the goddesses watching over Exo Planet?" he grinned, making Suho raise a brow and look at him. "A Yeosin member, is what he's basically saying" Dara chuckled. Suho nodded slowly, making both of them grin. "Ah! is her last name the same as mine then?" Miinho said, trying not to laugh. Suho didn't say anything, making them stare in surprise. "I figured it was her" Minho chuckled. "Wait 'til Kyuhyun hyung hears about this" he said, making Dara laugh. "Yah! Choi Minho! don't say anything!" Suho gave him a look. "I was able to watch the Troublemaker episode the other day, I figured you'd like her eventually, but kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!" she said, squealing in delight. "Joonmyunnie!!! it's so cute!!" she giggled.

"Hi noona" Chanyeol waved, walking up to Juhyun, who was in one of the recording rooms. "Chanyeollie!" she smiled, sitting down, closing the door once he came in. "Joonmyun hyung told me you girls are going out tomorrow night" he said, sitting down on the swivel chair in front of her. "Yeah, Chunhee oppa said our promotions in China were going to start soon, so we're going to Taipei first, then to Hong Kong" she said. Chanyeol nodded and looked at her. "You and Joonmyun hyung looked really good when you practiced" he said. "Thank you" she smiled. "Are you okay?" she looked at him. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were" he said. She gave him a look. "I'm fine. You're probably just asking about Jaehyo oppa, aren't you?" she said. Chanyeol slowly nodded. "I'm getting there, Chanyeol" she said. "But, amazingly, I'm not crying anymore" she added. "You know Joonmyun hyung got a lot of questions from fans asking if he likes you" he said. Juhyun laughed. "Really? what did he say?" she said. "He said of course he did. It was weird" he chuckled. "What was weird about that?" she said. "He doesn't really say that kind of thing, I just remembered" he said, shaking his head. "Yah, I might get more antis if he says yes again" she said. "Noona, since when did YeoExo get antis?" Chanyeol raised a brow, making her laugh. "Since when did a group not have antis?" Juhyun asked him. "Aigoo, you win, noona. But when the time comes and I argue with you again, I'll make sure I win" Chanyeol laughed.

They stood at the bus stop that night, looking around for a sign of a bus pulling up. "Miss me while I'm gone?" she asked with a grin. "You're leaving for Taiwan on my birthday, you think I wouldn't miss you?" he said with a smile. "Yah, why are you always so greasy with me?!" she gave him a look. "What? I can't be like this to you?" Suho laughed. "It's going to be my birthday anyway" he said, obviously pleased with himself. "Let me be like this just now" he said. "Please, Juhyunnie?" he said, batting his eyes at her, laughing. "Aish, fine, but only for tonight" Juhyun nodded as the bus suddenly pulled up, both of them getting in. "Oh! you two again?" the ahjumma said. "Yes, it's his birthday in a few hours" Juhyun said, gesturing to Suho, who just smiled. "Then happy birthday to you! How old are you?" she asked. "I'm twenty two" he answered as they sat down behind in front of her. "We're of the same age" he added. "Ah, then that explains it" the ahjumma said. "Do you have a girlfriend? My niece does not have a boyfriend" she suddenly said, making them laugh. "Ah, ahjumma, I won't have time for relationships at the moment. I'm really very busy" he said shyly. The ahjumma turned to Juhyun. "Do you have a boyfriend? I have a nephew" she said. "I'm sorry, I'm a little busy too" Juhyun answered with a chuckle.

As they got down the bus, they started walking towards the small cupcake shop. Juhyun looked at him, still all smiles the whole day through. She guessed he was in a particularly good mood seeing that it was going to be his birthday in a few hours. But the thought of what Chanyeol had told her during their fan signing suddenly crossed her mind. No matter what, she shouldn't really mind. He was probably doing it out of fanservice, and the fan looked like a big fan of hers as well. She suddenly remembered what Kris had told her the other day, about him and who he liked. The thoughts alone were overwhelming, and she knew it. She wasn't going to assume anything, but she couldn't help but. "You're getting quiet on me now?" she asked, breaking the sudden silence. Suho smiled at her. "Just thinking of things" he said. "Like what?" she asked. "Wondering if Kyungsoo tried to burn anything again, or what I'll do tomorrow" he said. "Your memberdeul are going to throw a party for you, I'm sure" she said. "I know. And our fans will be there too. Kris hyung and the others will be back tomorrow as well" he said. "What?! Aigoo, just when they come back, we have to leave" she said, smiling. "But at least, have a good birthday for me?" she asked. "Of course I will" he nodded.

She came back to him later on, holding up a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle in front of him. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Joonmyunnie, happy birthday to you!" she sang. "Make a wish" she said, looking at him. "I wish," he said, looking at the candles. 'That Juhyunnie will love me as I love her' he thought, blowing the candle out, taking the cupcake. "Yay!" she clapped, watching him bite into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeoExo Running Man Preview 2!
> 
> "Oppa!" Hyun Ae pushed Suho aside as Gary was about to rip his nametag off, Luhan already behind the older man, a hand poised on his nametag, sending both of them into an arm lock, trying to rip each other's nametags off. Hyun Ae soon found herself in an armlock with Jihyo too.
> 
> Suho took out his walkie-talkie as he ran away from the scene. "Kris hyung, Monday Couple and HanHyun couple are head to head now, it might be the three of us left" he talked into it.


	10. Strong Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeoExo Running Man Preview 3!
> 
> They had surrounded him, and he knew he had no where to go. From one end, he was going through Jong Kook. The other end was Jaesuk. "Sunbaenim! Sunbaenim!" he said, backing himself against the wall. In the corner of his eye, he saw Luhan, who already had one card. 
> 
> "Mission, 80% complete" 
> 
> "Luhan! Protect Juhyun!"

Yeosin [Juhyun] Off to Taiwan! See you soon Taiwan!

SMYG [Suho] Exo Planet on Strong Heart! ^^

All twelve of them sat in different levels in the Strong Heart set. "So, Yeosin and Exo have been training together. since the company was put up, right?" one of the MCs, Shin Dong Yup looked at them. All of them nodded. "When we didn't have the building yet, we had to go back and forth to train," Xiu Min spoke, looking at the rest of his members to get some kind of assurance if he was saying everything right. "But we made sure we'll all go together. At times, we'd take up most of the seats in the bus, and we'd look like a big flock when we go take the train" he chuckled. "There were times that when all of us were at the bus stop, there were people who said, 'Are they going on a field trip?' because we all wore something similar to each other" D.O said, making everyone laugh. "Hyun Suk sajangnim even suggested that we get our own bus, because we'll take up so much room when we go back and forth too" he added. "So, it's almost like Yeosin and Exo are one. I've never seen that kind of bond between two groups. And it's a male group with a female group too," the other MC, Lee Dong Wook said, impressed.

"The first SMYG concert, most of us went there, and then I think Jiyong-ssi and the rest of Big Bang also came," Leeteuk explained. "Who went to their concert?" Dong Yup asked, and Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Shindong had raised their hands. "We were surprised when we would go down the stage to meet the fans at first, because in one side, you can see our Big Bang hyungdeul, and then at one level, you can see our Super Junior hyungdeul too, and we were really touched because our sunbaes came to see us," Suho said, almost a little teary eyed, Baekhyun and Kai leaning forward to pat him on the shoulders. "Yeosin is where at the moment?" they asked. "They're in Taiwan right now," Suho said. "And they'll be going to Hong Kong after this" he added. "Who are you closest to in the group? Even though all of you are close, there must be one or two members that you are closer to?" Dong Wook asked. "Luhan hyung's," Chen suddenly said with a big grin. "He's close with Hyun Ae" he said, making the rest of them laugh, Luhan suddenly turning pink and covering his face. "Hyun Ae and Luhan have a rather funny relationship" Xiu Min said. "Why?" they asked. "They like to tease each other, should I demonstrate?" Baekhyun said. "Me and Chanyeol will demonstrate, I'm Luhan hyung, and Chanyeol's Hyun Ae," he said, making Chanyeol laugh.

"Yah, you like me, admit it" Baekhyun said, imitating Luhan, who just laughed and covered his mouth. "Oppa! Gege! You probably like me!" Chanyeol said, imitating Hyun Ae, the whole audience exploding into laughter.

"Who else is close with who?" Dong Yup asked. "Me and Kris hyung are closest to Juhyun," Suho said with a nod. "Ah, Juhyun, because she's also a leader?" they asked. Suho looked up at Kris, who nodded. "But we're close" Kris said. "The fans would often make couple names, right?" they asked. Kris chuckled and nodded. "I heard this one fan say during our fansigning, JuKris is real" he said. "But, should you be allowed to date, would you?" Dong Wook asked with a grin. Kris looked at them, a little unsure of himself. He knew he was going to be asked such a question.

He nodded. "Yes, I would" he said, making all of them grin, looking at him. "Does she fit your ideal type anyway?" Dong Yup asked, making them laugh. "Yes" he nodded again. After saying it, he felt lighter. Like a big weight had been lifted off of him. He had long been wanting to say something about her. He knew they'd still listen if he had the chance to actually gush about his feelings for her. After all, Jiyong and Youngdeuk already knew about it. But then he was aware Suho was around, so he couldn't. "Juhyun to me, she may be very fierce on stage, but she's actually a very warm person," he said. "When she heard about Tao and his injuries during the showcase, she even cried and called us up to see if he was okay" he looked at Tao, who nodded. "What are your thoughts about her, Suho?" Dong Yup looked at him. "Juhyun is very sweet," he said. "When I first met her, she seemed so cold and she looked like she didn't want to talk to anyone, but then when you see her suddenly smile, you'll know that she's nothing like that at all. And then she'll try to make jokes, and make you laugh" he said.

Suho had also felt like saying more about her. He suddenly thought of how amazing she was as a person, as a friend, and how much more amazing she would be if she was his girlfriend. He stopped himself before saying anything more than that. That was enough to make fans react, and enough for his sunbaes to know, although Kyungsoo, Minho, and Dara already knew about his little crush on her. The time they spent alone together was enough to get him through. From their first meeting, to how they eventually got closer, and to how they started to dance to Troublemaker.

As for Kris, he sat back in his seat, thinking the same things he was, although both of them weren't aware about each other's feelings for Juhyun. He could take care of her. He was tall enough to actually envelope her in a big hug. In fact, he was much too tall for her, but it didn't matter. She liked tall guys anyway. There were times where he just felt like telling her she was perfect. To him she was. He felt like telling her everyday.

At the back of their minds, there was that possibility. What if she was already dating someone? What if she was dating someone from their own company? Be it a staff or a senior of theirs, or what they never want to think of..

what if it was another one of their members?


	11. Hyun Ae's Birthday

Hyun Ae had stumbled out of bed from being shaken awake by Jo and Kimi. “What? I’m awake, I’m awake” she said sleepily, looking at the two who had grins on their faces. “Hyun Ae, do you know what day it is today?” Kimi asked. “It’s Saturday. We just got here from Korea and Taiwan, and I’m tired” Hyun Ae crawled back into bed, no longer held back by the two girls. “Yah, Hyun Ae!” Jo squeaked, making the older girl cover her ears. “You don’t know what day it is?!” she said, her eyes widening. “No, I don’t, or maybe I forgot” Hyun Ae buried her face in her pillow. “Yah! You actually forgot your own birthday?” the younger girl said loudly, chuckling as Kimi leaned on the post of the double-decker bed. She was not one to forget her birthday, for it was one of the days where she felt like she could be treated like a queen, and take some free time, even if she had schedules. Coincidentally, it was always like this, except today. She sat up, ducking in case she might hit her head and rubbed her eyes. “Is it already June 2?!” she asked, staring at them. “Duh” Jo said. The two were soon pulling her out of bed. “Come on, breakfast! Sungyoungie unnie’s done cooking” Jo nodded as they led her out of the room. Sungyoung was setting the table, and Juhyun was washing the dishes, her laptop on the kitchen counter, playing a movie that they knew she had been watching over and over again all night. 

 

“Everyone! the birthday girl’s awake!!” Jo and Kimi said, making the two look at the girl they had just pulled out of bed, hair all over the place. “Happy Birthday Hyun Ae-yah!!!” they said brightly, Sungyoung hurrying to set the food down, Juhyun wiping her hands with the kitchen towel and closing her laptop to eat. “Ah, you guys should have just waited for me to wake up” Hyun Ae groaned. “Some of us have to leave for interviews, Chunhee oppa’s on his way back, with your cake, and we can celebrate with the fans again later too” Sungyoung said, making her a plate of chicken and fettucine pasta. “This? For breakfast?” Hyun Ae looked at the food. “What? I thought we’d make the food you like to eat today” Sungyoung said with a nod, handing her the plate before sitting down, the rest passing the dishes around to make their own plates. There was a knock on the door and Chunhee came in, with a small cake box and a wrapped gift in his hand. “Oppa!” the five of them waved. “Girls! Happy Birthday Hyun Ae! This is from me,” he handed her the present. “And cake!” he smiled, going to the kitchen to take it out, placing the candles shaped like a two and a zero. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m twenty” she said as she ate, the rest of them listening to her. “I don’t feel twenty” she added, twirling her noodles on the fork. “No longer a teen” Jo teased, earning her a nudge, Chunhee laughing as Sungyoung passed a ready-made plate to him. “I know, I don’t feel twenty yet” she said. “Said those who were nineteen before” Juhyun laughed as she ate, giving Kimi a high-five. “It only means your life is just beginning,” Chunhee suddenly said. “Wise Chunhee oppa” they all said, making the older man laugh. “Don’t forget, we all have to be at the Harbour this afternoon for the party” he said to them. “Victoria Harbour’s the venue of the party?” Hyun Ae said, an excited smile forming on her lips. “Yeah. You like it there right? We were able to book the afternoon cruise for the party with the fans” he said. “And we just released the notice online, telling the fans to give you their gifts there” he added. “UWAAA!!” they squealed, going back to eating more. “Do we have any schedules today, oppa?” Sungyoung asked. “And once again, we don’t have anything today, just the party” he said with a smile. “Every year on her birthday, we don’t have schedules, lucky” Jo said. “Well, I kept thinking we shouldn’t have schedules on my birthday, and no one can mess with the evil queen” Hyun Ae grinned. “Did anyone greet you long-distance or whatever?” Juhyun suddenly asked. “Hmm,” Hyun Ae looked around. “I think I’ll check my phone for a bit. The me2day probably has so many greetings” she said, finishing her food. “The boys probably posted something too,” Juhyun stood up to open her laptop. “Big Bang oppadeul greeted you” she said, reading through the messages. “2NE1 too,” she read through more. 

 

Hyun Ae listened to the older girl read through the birthday messages of their seniors, somehow expecting a very familiar name to pop out. “Ah! the boys says Happy Birthday” Juhyun read out. “Oh, just a happy birthday” she said. She suddenly felt her heart sinking. It didn’t feel right when it was just like that. She knew the boys wouldn’t greet her like that, and she knew Luhan especially would never greet her like that either. Not that she expected Luhan to do anything. The teasing was often on and off camera, but apart from that, they were friends. She was close to Luhan and she knew Luhan well enough to sense something different. She checked her phone, the messages from their Chinese Managers the only things that filled her inbox. No one could have sent her a message before she left anyway. “Did anyone text you last night?” they asked. “Manager Oppadeul only, and a few relatives who sent in long-distance” she answered, sitting down on the couch. “The boys might be working on a surprise. It all seemed so abrupt on the me2day page,” Juhyun said as she looked through messages. “I’ll check our twitter and weibo” she said with a nod and kept checking. Hyun Ae let out a sigh and turned on the tv, the show “Happy Camp” was suddenly on. “Girls, don’t forget the Chinese lessons you took,” Chunhee said, lighting the candles on the cake. Once he said it, all five were reciting a few phrases. It was always at Chunhee’s call, whenever he gave advice, they would say “Wise Chunhee oppa”, when he would remind them about their Chinese lessons, they’d recite. Hyun Ae recited quietly, only mouthing the words as she heard the four other girls recite. They wouldn’t have a problem in interviews because she knew Juhyun would have to take the hit and answer for them. 

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,” she suddenly heard all of them sing from all around her, Chunhee holding the cake. It lightened her mood as she heard them. Even if it was just her own bandmates, it made her happy. “Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you” they began clapping. “And now in Chinese!” Chunhee said, making her laugh. They kept singing to her in English, Chinese and Japanese later on before she blew out the candles. “Yah, I thought you guys were going to sing in French too” she laughed as they clapped once more. “We would, but we’re not really fluent like you, aren’t we?” Jo said with a grin as they scattered again, Sungyoung washing the dishes, Juhyun seated by the counter surfing the internet, Jo and Kimi were in their room, fixing their things. Sitting back as Chunhee put the cake away, she looked around. Being in Hong Kong, or in any part of China, reminded her of Luhan. She wouldn’t admit it, but she wasn’t really used to being in this part of the world without him. Being a close friend, she would ask him for help on her Chinese, and he would teach her. She was waiting for the management to tell them the places they’ll be going to for the SMYG World Tour, hoping that they’d get to go here with the boys. But nonetheless, today marked her 20th year, and she knew there was nothing that could make her sad. 

 

“Hyung! Are any of them online now?” Chanyeol looked at Kris, who was seated in front of one of the company’s big computers, the Skype window right in front of them. “Juhyun noona must be online! She’s the only one who would be at this hour” Chen said, the rest of them soon gathering around Kris. “I don’t know, but I think she might have left a message on Tao’s weibo, or on my RenRen, let me check it,” he said, making a few clicks. They heard a small beep and an icon on the right appeared. 

 

최 주 현 is now online. 

 

“Ah! Noona’s online! Noona’s online!” Chanyeol pointed to the icon as it disappeared. Another beep came in, and a message from her came up. 

 

Oppa? 

 

Kris looked around. “Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!” he called out. Luhan sat up, his hands still working on the rubiks cube, the last color almost done. “What? What? They’re online?” he said, still fixated on the toy, putting it down as he slid the last part on, the sides of the cube all in their respective colors. “Yes, yes they are. That’s why we called you” Kris said, giving him as look as he hurried over. “Hyung likes noona,” he suddenly heard Baekhyun and Chanyeol snicker. “Yah, both of you have already embarrassed me enough in Strong Heart” the older boy said, his eyebrows furrowing, looking back at the screen, where it changed to a view of what seemed like the Hong Kong dorm of Yeosin. “This is something we don’t get to see everyday” Chen said, leaning on Xiu Min to watch. “Oppadeul!” Jo suddenly appeared, waving at them. “Where’s Juhyun?” Kris asked. “In her room, fixing things, and to make it clear I did not touch her skype account” she said with a laugh. “Where’s the birthday girl?” Luhan suddenly said. “She’s getting ready. We’re celebrating her birthday on the afternoon cruise” the younger girl said. “Uwa, why were we not invited?” Baekhyun suddenly popped out from the side, making her laugh. “Why are you not in Hong Kong?” Sungyoung had appeared next to Jo, making the boys wave. “Hi!” she said. “Sungyoungie noona!!” Sehun gave a wave from behind. “Can you call the birthday girl, please?” Luhan suddenly said, making Jo and Sungyoung laugh. “Fine, fine, we will, we will, she and Juhyun unnie will be flying back there in a few days anyway” Sungyoung said. “A few days?” Chen looked at them. “Yeah, we have Running Man filming!” Suho said with a nod. “And from what Chunhee hyung said, we have to pack clothes enough for a week” he added. “Really? You all must be going somewhere!” Kyungsoo said, staring at the older boy, a brow slightly raised. “Kyungsoo!” Suho gave him a look and he broke out of his stare, chuckling and shaking his head. “But, Chunhee hyung asked for our passports, he probably has the girls’ passports already” Kris said. 

 

“Unnie!!” Sungyoung stood by the door of the older girl’s room. Hyun Ae took out a small Rilakkuma plushie from the box that Chunhee had given. “Yes?” she asked. “Um, Luhan ge and the boys are on Skype,” she said with a big grin on her face. She stood up in an instant, running over to the kitchen counter where Juhyun’s laptop was. “HYUN AE-YAH!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” they all said, making Hyun Ae laugh. “Thank you!” she said. “I was thinking something was wrong. Unnie read your messages on the me2day” she said, waving to the faces that popped up on the screen. “You think we’d say everything we want to say on a single me2day post, noona?” Kai smirked, making her furrow her brows at him. “Yeah, we wanted to greet like this. We would have wanted to come to the party but we didn’t know you girls would leave for Taiwan and Hong Kong” Baekhyun nodded. Hyun Ae smiled. It was comforting seeing their faces after being jet-lagged and exhausted from their non-stop promotions. Especially on this day where she got to rest all she wanted. “Xian jie, come back soon, okay?” Tao said, “bbuing-bbuing” included. “I will, Tao, I’ll come back soon” Hyun Ae said, smiling. “Good thing we’ve been able to give Juhyun your gift though, but we told her to give it to you later too” Xiu Min said. “Yah, oppa, you’re not giving me another one of your fake numbers again, are you?” Hyun Ae raised a brow, making them laugh. “Would I ever do that to you?” Xiu Min said, batting his eyes and puffing his cheeks at her. “Whatever, mandu oppa, I have my eyes on you” she said, squinting at him. “And this whole thing was Luhan’s idea” Chanyeol said with a grin. “Xian, will you just admit you like me?” Luhan said teasingly, making the younger girl pout at him. “Oh! Now you’re trying to be cute? I want to hear it from you” Luhan teased again, the others laughing around him. “Yah, not cool, gege. Being like this on my birthday” she shook her head. “What were you expecting?” he asked, grinning. “I expected you to confess!” she teased, laughing, everyone else except for Luhan burst into laughter, nudging him on all sides, as he suddenly shook his head. 

 

“No” he said. “Then it’s settled! No more! Just wait until I come back, you will never hear the end of that from me!” Hyun Ae gave the older boy a look. “I heard noises, I figured the boys are online,” they saw Juhyun appear behind Hyun Ae and Sungyoung, giving them a wave and they waved back. “Noona! Noona!” Sehun suddenly said. “Did you happen to watch Strong Heart? We were there! We were there!” he said, until the next few words were cut off as Suho had covered his mouth, Kris staring at her, his eyes slightly widening while Baekhyun, Chanyeol and D.O had wide grins on their faces. Juhyun raised a brow. “Strong Heart? Why?” she asked. “Nothing!” they all said in unison. “Yah, you guys are at it again, hmm?” she said. “We’ll be back in a few days, I will get something out of one of you!” she chuckled, waving a finger at them. “Beware of Ninja Noona!” Chen said with a chuckle. “It’s creeper noona, Jongdae. Better run!” Hyun Ae joked. “Noona, we sacrifice Joonmyun hyung and Kris hyung!” Kai said, pointing to the two older boys, whose eyes widened. “WHAT? NO” they shook their heads. Juhyun laughed. “I was kidding. But I will end up watching Strong Heart when I get back” she squinted her eyes at them before walking away, giving a wave. 

 

The five of them waited at the entrance of the boat, greeting all the fans who were slowly coming in, holding signs and banners for them, some were holding what seemed like very big bags, some of the security helping bring the gifts to the part of the boat where the party was going to be held. As the last fan had gone in, they went to the front and the boat started to move around. The songs were blasting through the speakers, and the girls had distributed rilakkuma party hats to everyone, high fiving and taking pictures as they did. “Everyone! Wish Hyun Ae a happy birthday!!” Juhyun spoke into the microphone, the fans suddenly singing along with them as Chunhee brought in a rilakkuma shaped cake, the candles sparkling in front of her. Hyun Ae looked at everyone, her smile not leaving her face as this was the way she wanted to celebrate. If the boys weren’t going to be there, the fans always would. She closed her eyes and made a wish. 

 

‘I wish...’ 

 

The music played on and on, and she still stood there, thinking of a wish. So many things suddenly coming into mind. Success for Yeosin, for whatever they will be doing in the future, a good Running Man show, as well as good health for everyone. 

 

‘I wish Yeosin would win awards and be one of the best, I wish our Running Man filming would go well, wherever we will be then, I wish for everyone to be healthy during this weather, and I wish... Luhan ge and the boys would be here’ she thought, opening her eyes and blowing the candles out, everyone of them clapping and cheering. 

 

“Since this is Hyun Ae’s birthday, and we’re out here, a lot of people have left their messages on the fanboards, right? She will take a look at them and reply to every single one of those!” Juhyun said, looking at them, hearing a resounding “YES” as Hyun Ae sat in the middle of the small platform, laughing and looking at the older girl. Chunhee handed her a cd, and Juhyun held it up. “This is a gift to Hyun Ae from the boys and people we know and respect so much” she said, the fans cheering louder. In the midst of cheering, they could all hear them say “LUHAN! LUHAN! LUHAN!” making Hyun Ae blush. “You all have to wait” Juhyun laughed as she set up the computer and projector behind her. 

 

In a flash, the cheers grew louder as they saw the four members of 2NE1, waving and cheering. “Hyun Ae-yah! Happy birthday!!” Chaerin spoke. “You’re now 20 internationally and 21 in Korean-age!” she laughed, all four of them making their gesture. “Keep doing what you do and don’t forget to take a breather sometimes. Me and the girls are always here for you. Don’t forget!” she said. “Nolja!!” Dara, Minzy, and Bom waved. 

 

“Hyun Ae-yah,” Jiyong waved, smiling. “Happy birthday to the visual goddess! Now that you’re old enough, let’s hang out soon, yeah?” he said with a wink. “To our fantastic baby Hyun Ae! Happy birthday!!” he started singing. 

 

“Hyun Ae,” Infinite’s Myungsoo appeared on the screen. “A few hoobaes of ours had asked me to give a message to you, but I’m sure you know who those other guys are” he chuckled. “Happy birthday, we’re now of age!” he said with a smile. 

 

The smiling face of Teen Top’s CAP had appeared, chuckling. “Happy birthday Hyun Ae! Yeosin is lucky to have a visual and a vocalist all in one! I hope you have more moments like this in the future! Daebak!” he said. 

 

“Do you wanna be like Hyun Ae?” Block B’s Zico appeared, P.O, Kyung, and B-Bomb standing with him. “Hyun Ae, we haven’t seen each other in a while, and it’s a good thing I remembered your birthday! And I wasn’t able to wish you and the girls a happy anniversary

 

More greetings came in, from Yunho, Onew, Beast’s Gikwang, B1A4’s Baro and CNU, Youngdeuk, Youngdon, Amber, Teddy, and Youngjin. But the cheers wouldn’t stop and only grew louder than before once they saw Kai’s face on the screen. “Happy birthday Hyun Ae noona! Keep being awesome on stage and off stage! I know there will be fans that will look into this, and don’t tell Luhan hyung but, saranghae noona!” he made a small heart with his fingers. 

 

“Xian Ai jie!! Xian Ai jie!” Tao appeared, shyly waving. “I hope you’re having a nice day today, You’re old enough now, you can do anything, right?” he chuckled. “Happy Birthday jiejie!” he said, a hand on his cheek. “Bbuing bbuing!” he said. 

 

“Yah, admit it, you like me” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, with a smirk. “Ah, gege! no, I think it’s you that likes me!” Chanyeol said, in a girly voice, making Hyun Ae laugh. “Hyun Ae-yah! Happy happy birthday!!” the two of them started singing. “Noona nommuh yeppeo,” D.O suddenly appeared as well, waving. “Happy Birthday Hyun Ae!!” they said. “Our goddess of visuals! Hyun Ae!” they did their dance move and started laughing again. 

 

“Xian Ai, Hyun Ae, Happy birthday!” Xiu Min, Chen, and Sehun said, making hearts with their arms. “Happy birthday noona!!” Sehun said with a big smile on his face. “I hope you confess to Luhan hyung!” he added. “Yah” Hyun Ae said, turning pink and hiding her face in the rilakkuma plushie. “She’ll definitely confess to Luhan gege” Jo said with a laugh, dodging a balloon thrown her way. 

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday,” Suho, Lay, and Kris were singing, clapping along. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Hyun Ae!” they sang, making hearts with their hands. “YeoExo! We are one!” they said. 

 

It all faded to black. Juhyun eyed Sungyoung, Jo, and Kimi, who were nodding and grinning. They looked back at the fans. “Is there someone who forgot to give a message?” Sungyoung asked. “YES!” the fans replied. “Oh, well, who wasn’t there?” Jo asked grinning. “LUHAN! LUHAN! LUHAN!” they all said. “LUHAN!!!” They laughed. “Really? Is it really Luhan-ge?” Juhyun asked, and they all replied with a resounding YES.

 

The screen lit up once again and Luhan was waving at them, everyone in front of them started jumping and cheering for joy. “Hyun Ae, Xian Ai, happy birthday!” he said, making a heart. She couldn’t say anything. Her stomach was now filled with butterflies, her heart felt like it was about to jump out. Luhan smiled and made another heart. “I hope you stay the same wonderful person that you are. I don’t know why they made me give my message last, or am I first? I don’t know,” he chuckled nervously. “Ah, Hyun Ae, keep working hard, keep being the beautiful visual Yeosin has, keep being a good friend to everyone. Happy birthday! And admit you like me! Saranghae Hyun Ae!” he grinned, making a heart with his arms this time. 

 

As the video ended, Hyun Ae stared at the four of them, and then looked back at the fans, tears welling up in her eyes. “Aigoo! she cried!” Kimi said as they handed her tissues. Even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud, Luhan’s message stuck to her the most. She wiped her eyes right away, being careful not to smudge the eyeliner she was wearing. As Juhyun handed her the microphone, she put the plushie down. “Aigoo, I don’t know if I can thank you all enough, for being here with us to celebrate my birthday, and giving me my rilakkuma” she said, breaking into short sobs. “Who I happen to like more than Luhan ge, mind you” she said, making all of them laugh. “Thank you to my memberdeul, who have stuck by me, thank you all” she said, bowing and sitting down. 

 

They had arrived back at the harbor, everyone getting off before they did, some of the security bringing the gifts in the van as they got off. “How was this birthday, unnie?” Jo asked, leaning on the backrest of Hyun Ae’s seat. “The best birthday ever” she nodded.


	12. The Day Before

The five of them sat in the lounge, playing a few Running Man episodes that they had downloaded. Juhyun and Hyun Ae were already leaning on the table, having just arrived from Hong Kong. They had gone straight to the building, seeing as the dorm was empty without the other three, who stayed behind. “Changmin hyung said it’s really different from when you actually do it” Suho looked at them. “I can imagine it is. Daesung oppa said it too” Hyun Ae nodded. “Wait a minute, if we’re supposedly going somewhere for filming, one or two of us might be forbidden to talk in a language” Juhyun looked at Kris, grinning. “I hope the PD’s tell us beforehand where we’re going” she added, covering a yawn as they saw Daesung being chased by Gary in the episode that was playing. “I hope we’re in teams. like the hyungdeul” Suho said with a nod. “Me too, we have to stick together” Hyun Ae said. “We could be spies!” Juhyun smiled. “We must eliminate the Running Men” she added. “Or pick someone from that team to join us or something” Luhan said. Even while they were apart, they were set on watching a few episodes, either one of them would download a few off the internet, and they all observed how things went. Fortunately for the rest of them, they easily understood how things went on the show, especially Juhyun. They could only think of what else might happen once filming began. 

 

“What day is it today?” Luhan asked them. “I heard today was a holiday” he said. “It’s Kiss Day today! Happy Kiss Day!” Chanyeol and D.O suddenly came in, Chanyeol jumping up and down as he said it. “That answers your question, ge” Juhyun said with a smile. “Who will you kiss today?” D.O asked them with a grin, eyeing Suho, who just shook his head lightly. “You’ve all got the whole day to kiss someone” they laughed as they sat down. “What are you all watching?” Chanyeol asked. “Running Man, Big Bang hyungdeul” Suho answered as they all turned back to watching. “I’m pretty sure we can handle a hide-and-seek mission” Juhyun nodded. “But I wouldn’t be so sure of Kris hyung and Luhan hyung” Chanyeol grinned. “Lazy geges” he teased. “I finally know who I’ll kiss” Hyun Ae said, sitting up. “Who? Me?” Luhan grinned. “Ah, finally, she confesses” he pretended to act touched, his hand over his heart. “Ew no” Hyun Ae nudged him. “You two better do that for fan service when we film” Kris laughed. “We’ll watch and record the whole episode when it airs!” Chanyeol suddenly said. “I wonder if they know about you two” Juhyun grinned. “Who knows?” Kris asked her. “Running Man members. I wonder if they watched whatever kind of videos we have. Hopefully they have, right?” she looked at him. “Yeah, I guess. Even if we were surprising them, they might have some idea who we are” Kris nodded. “Kris, it’s not going to be like what happened when we debuted” Luhan said. “But you never know. We might have to deal with something again. I’m just worried about that” Kris said. He suddenly felt Juhyun’s arm slink into his. “Well, if it happens again, we’re here, right?” she said, giving his arm a squeeze before letting go. He suddenly smiled at her. “And then I thought you’d never smile again” she teased. “Aish, you two,” they suddenly noticed Luhan and Hyun Ae looking at them. “You two should go on We Got Married” Hyun Ae said. “Be careful, Jinki oppa might want to consider that with you too” Juhyun grinned. “Since both of you appeared in what show was that? Pit-a-Pat Shake?” she added. “Oh right! I remembered watching that the other day” Suho said, making the rest of them laugh. “You’re cheating on me?!” Luhan said, surprised. “Yah, we were never together!” Hyun Ae glared at him. “Aigoo, Hyun Ae cheats on me with sunbaenim” he held his heart, pretending to be hurt. 

 

“So, how was the party?” Suho asked her as they walked to the practice room. “It went great! She cried when Luhan ge said that message” Juhyun said as they sat down. “I knew she liked him” Suho chuckled, looking at the mirror. “But she was really touched at what you guys did for her” she added. He smiled. “Ah, Running Man filming in two days, are you excited?” he asked. “I am, I can’t even sleep just thinking about it” she smiled. “We might even be going out of the country” she said. That made him smile to himself. He noticed this wasn’t going to be an ordinary trip. He was going with her, along with Kris, Hyun Ae, and Luhan. Just the five of them, for filming. The two groups had been together a lot lately. But they haven’t been on variety shows together, just in music programs. Back when Yeosin had just debuted, he was there, giving her support. He had even snuck in the music shows to watch them. She looked at him. “I’m wondering what we can do for fan service” she said. Suho looked up in thought. “Hmm,” and without a word, they both stood up, Juhyun walking over to the speakers where Xiu Min’s iPod was, playing the song. The two of them started dancing. Suho observed her moves, waiting for his turn. “They might go crazy if we started to really do some things on stage” he said. She chuckled as the chorus came up, Suho standing close to her, behind her. “I can’t exactly touch you the way Hyunseung-ssi touches Hyuna-ssi at this part” he laughed. “But I think you should try” she laughed. “They’ll definitely go crazy at this” she said, staying close to him as that part came up. “Yah, you’re practically asking me to touch you there” he said with a laugh, making her laugh too as they stopped. “But then, I think I saw in one performance of theirs, that they really kissed” he suddenly looked at her. “You think we should do that too?” he asked. Juhyun just looked at him. “I mean, not really kiss, maybe our lips just have to touch, or something to that effect” he added. He was practically smacking himself into a brick wall for even suggesting it. ‘Why?! Why?! Why?!’ he thought as he looked at her, trying not to show an ounce of embarrassment, but rather show that he was professional enough. He was going to have do things like these sooner or later, and this was a good start. It might be testing his professionalism too, the more he thought about it. 

 

“Okay” Juhyun suddenly said. “Well, they did kind of kiss, so I guess it won’t be so bad. But I’m afraid I’ll get more antis if I do” she laughed. He breathed a sigh of relief, his heart beat was slowing down. But the butterflies in his stomach were still there, fluttering, making him nervous and nauseous. It was one thing to dance with Juhyun, let alone a sexy dance at that. But it was somehow another thing to do this kind of fan service with her. Usually, he’d ask probably after a date or two, but no. It was Juhyun, his friend, his label mate, the one he was falling in love with. “Think we should practice how it’s going to happen?” she asked. He nodded. “Yeah, just so we know what to do after. I think we have to face each other sideways, rather than me covering you at the end” he said as she went to the back, and put her hands on her hips while he danced, fortunately in sync with the music. He began to walk towards her, Juhyun turning around, looking at him. And just like what they talked about, she took a few steps to the side until they were both facing each other. Suho walked closer, slipping a hand on her lower back, while she stayed put. He could practically hear his heart pounding as he leaned closer. She tilted her head, and their lips were barely an inch apart. Juhyun couldn’t help but blush. “I-I think we’re good” she whispered, slowly pulling away, seeing as it was already a few seconds and the song had ended. Suho nodded as he pulled away with a nervous chuckle. “But yay! We’ve done it!” she said, leaning in to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug as well, squeezing her a little before letting go. As much as he was happy they had nailed the whole choreography, he was happy he got to spend time with her like this. He didn’t feel like letting go, but he had to tone it down just so she wouldn’t notice. He could smell her perfume, a ‘Stay cool’ he kept on thinking as he smiled at her. “We did well, Joonmyunnie!!!” she said, clapping a little before hugging him again. She noticed he wasn’t doing anything but smile and hug her as well. She pulled back. “Yah, aren’t you proud?” she asked. He just smiled at her, looking at how happy she was. “I am, I am proud” he said with a nod. 

 

Chunhee looked at the five of them, handing them back their passports in the conference room later that day. “I finally talked to the PDs and they said, yes, you will all be going overseas” he said. The look of surprise and sheer joy were in their faces. “Oppa, where are we going?” Juhyun asked, resting her chin on Suho’s shoulder from behind him. Chunhee took out their plane tickets. “You are all going to Macau!” he said. “Wow!!” they all said, looking at each other. “According to the PDs, you’re all there for a week. Seeing as it’s two episodes, from the missions that you will do” he said. He looked at each of them, all their eyes were lighting up, surprised as well as excited. “And each of you have your own hotel rooms when you get there, the show’s taking care of it all” he added. “Aww, I wanted to room with Hyun Ae” Luhan grinned, Hyun Ae slapping his arm. “Yah, ew no” she said, shaking her head. “On second thought, maybe it’s best if both of you room together, for safety purposes?” Chunhee teased. “Oppa, no. Please. I’ll never hear the end of it from him” Hyun Ae shook her head. “Ah, how long must we keep up with this charade, Hyun Ae?” Luhan looked at her. “You’re secretly dying to room with me, it’s okay, I get it. And I would want to room with you too” he said, grinning, dodging another slap on the arm. “What about us?” Juhyun asked, Kris and Suho looking at her and back at him. “Of course the three of you get your own rooms. But I’m not sure how the PDs would room all of you, I just know you all have hotel rooms” Chunhee chuckled. “So, for now, I suggest all of you get a good night’s sleep, make sure you’re all rested. It’s going to be a long day and a long night maybe” he said. “I’m excited” Juhyun smiled, tugging on Suho’s arm. “Unnie, if you keep doing that, oppa’s arm might fall off” Hyun Ae said. “My arm is strong enough and glued to me, don’t worry” Suho smiled, chuckling as he looked at Juhyun. “But, you can all pack up some swim wear if you want, because of the hotel pool. You can thank YG sajangnim for letting you all enjoy that week” Chunhee smiled. “Uwa!!” they smiled, looking at each other at the good news. “So, what happens after filming? We’re going to enjoy the rest of the week? What about the Running Man crew and cast?” Kris asked. “Ah, well, they’re staying for the rest of the week too” Chunhee nodded. “Why aren’t you coming with us?” Hyun Ae asked. “I’ve got the rest of the girls to attend to in Hong Kong” he said. “But the five of you can handle it. You’ve got the three leaders here” he added. “And me, your Luhan gege” Luhan looked at her with a grin. “Ew no” Hyun Ae nudged him. “You two should bicker more on tv, everyone else must see this” they teased. 

 

The alarm on his phone was ringing. Today was the day they were filming Running Man. Kris got up at once to get ready. He was nervous, and yet very excited. Chunhee had told him the day before that they were all going to meet at the SMYG building seeing as they were going to film there for when they enter and introduce themselves before driving to the airport. His bags were packed and already standing near the door. Chen was still asleep and he tried to be as quiet as possible, taking out his bags one by one, he brought them out to the living room, seeing Luhan who was already dressed and ready for filming, his hair still messy in places, but he instantly noticed it, fixing his hair, looking at a reflection of himself on his spoon while he ate a small bowl of cereal. The van was going to arrive in a few minutes, giving him time to eat a bowl as well. Both of them hadn’t bothered with waking the rest up to say goodbye for now, seeing as they wouldn’t really want to be woken up this early given the weeks of rest they were getting, and they were going to be up in a few hours to head to the building to practice. He quietly ate in his seat, already thinking of what was going to happen to them today. It was going to be his and Luhan’s second time doing variety, and probably Suho’s first. He figured his experience wasn’t going to be enough, seeing as this was Korean variety he was dealing with at the moment. But Juhyun was going to be with him, and should they split up into teams, he was going to go with her. The fans probably knew about what they were going to do today, and he could only imagine how would they take it when the two of them would be in a team. If Suho got to be that close with her when they danced, he was going to make it a point to be with her this time. He did say on Happy Camp that should he and Chen like the same girl, he wouldn’t back down. Caught up in his thoughts, he finished his bowl and went to brush his teeth. 

 

The van had stopped in front of a familiar looking building. Kris, Suho, and Luhan sat up in their seats and looked out the window. From the entrances of the building, two girls stepped out carrying their luggage. “It’s so early” Juhyun let out a yawn as she opened the van, Hyun Ae getting in, making her way to sit down next to Luhan, who suddenly smiled. Juhyun got in and sat next to Kris, looking at him. “Don’t you look good today?” she smiled. He could feel his cheeks heating up. “Thanks” he said. Without another word, she leaned on him, closing her eyes. As the van doors closed, he looked at her as they were on their way. He could feel his heart skipping a beat as he slowly wrapped an arm around her, propping her up so she was comfortable. But he soon felt her slinking her arm around his as she was dozing off. “So early” he heard her mumble. He noticed everyone else dozing off, seeing how early it was. He leaned on the window, noticing that they had reached an intersection. The fans had no idea how happy he felt. They had no idea how happy he was at that moment. He had a feeling this would continue.


	13. Running Man Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! if you've read this in Code Exo, it's split into two. But for you AO3 and AFF readers, this whole episode is in one chapter! Hurrah! Guys please comment. haha It's love.

YEOEXO Running Man! Episode 1 

 

The seven Running Man members stood at the lobby SMYG building that morning. All of them dressed casually with green jackets. "Are we going to audition?" HaHa asked, making them laughed. "We'll get to be idols!" Kang Gary chuckled, looking back at the pictures behind them. "Jaesuk hyung's happy we're all in green, isn't he?" Kim Jong Kook looked at the older man, as the rest of them examined what they were wearing. "The guests will be coming out of that hallway over there" the PD told them. All seven heads looked back at the hallway at their right. "The guests must be idols coming from this company then" Ji Suk Jin said, the rest of them nodding and agreeing. "But aren't there only two groups coming from this?" Song Jihyo suddenly said. "Jihyo-ah, only because the guests are male idols, hmm?" Jong Kook teased, making them laugh. "Will there be female idols too?" HaHa asked the PDs around them. "You'll see" the PD replied, leaving HaHa's expression blank. 

 

"Ah, okay then, let us meet our guests," Jaesuk said, as they all looked at the hallway. "Please come out!" and their faces began to light up in excitement as they saw the people coming out. Kris, Juhyun, Suho, Hyun Ae, and Luhan smiled and bowed at them as they came out of the hallway one by one, nervously chuckling as they stood on one side, still in the same order they came out, the five of them wearing blue jackets. "What's up we are Yeosin!" Juhyun and Hyun Ae smiled as they did their greeting, stepping back once Kris, Suho, and Luhan stepped out. "Uwaa, Yeosin!" they said, clapping. "I'm the ninja leader Juhyun!" HaHa began to rap, making them laugh. "You're a wannabe, no you can't be me" he rapped again, doing the move that went with it. “Whoever she is, you can’t compare to me!!” HaHa sang, his voice cracking, making them laugh. Kris, Luhan, and Suho eyed each other and stepped forward. "We are one! Hello, we are one! we're Exo!" they said, doing their thumbs up and bowing. "Ayo waddup Kris" Gary suddenly said, making Kris laugh. "Ayo waddup Gary" "Ayo waddup Ha Donghoon" they said, laughing. "I need you and you want me, jigeuran ibyeoreseo," HaHa began to sing and dance to it, Gary suddenly joining him. "Uwa! Daebak" the three clapped. "It's hard not to notice their groups," Jong Kook said, impressed. "They're really everywhere!" he added. "Yah!” Jaesuk and HaHa gripped each other’s shoulders. "The one who thinks he's young!" Jaesuk said, with a fist up in the air. "The one who tries to look young!" HaHa did the same. "Yeosin just came back from Hong Kong, right?" Jaesuk asked once they settled down, the five trying to contain their laughter. "Not just yet," Juhyun suddenly spoke. "We've been promoting overseas lately, we’re slowly coming back" she added. "Ah, then Exo has been promoting as two groups, right?" Jaesuk asked. "Yes, yes, we, Exo-M, we promote in China," Kris spoke this time, gesturing to Luhan. "Exo-K promotes here, but we've also shared a stage here in music programs" he added. "It's the first time I've seen someone who looks like a doll" Jong Kook looked at Luhan, Hyun Ae suddenly laughing at the comment. Luhan turned a little pink and covered his mouth, laughing as well. The rest of them looked at Luhan, who was still laughing. "Luhan-ssi, you really look like a doll," HaHa said, Luhan just bowing and laughing at the comment. “We’ve seen Haroro and Kookie too” Juhyun said, the members bursting into laughter. “It was really cute” she added. 

 

All of their heads turned to what the PD was about to say, their expressions a mix of surprise and understanding. "Our challenges start in Macau" the PD had said. "So that's why we're packed!!" Jong Kook said, nodding. Kris, Juhyun, Suho, Luhan, and Hyun Ae were still stunned at what they had heard, even though they knew it beforehand. It was still a surprise to them that they’d be going anyway, but what surprised them was that the regular members didn’t know. "But, it's a race, and since the Running Men members are uneven, one of you will have to join the guests" the PD said. The five of them looked at each other, then laughed. "Ah, this reminds me of when Big Bang was here," Jaesuk said. "We should let them pick whoever one of us" he added, looking at the five of them once more. "Uwa, they're all so good-looking, and look so cool," Suk Jin said, suddenly staring at Juhyun and Hyun Ae, smiling at them until Jaesuk pushed him back. "Hyung, why are you staring at the girls? They're not the only guests in this!" he said, making them laugh again, Juhyun suddenly leaning on Kris, trying to control her laughter. “HaHa oppa was also staring at them too” Jihyo said, making them laugh even more. "We should let them pick one of us already," Gary suddenly said. "How about we let them pick the teams this time?" Jaesuk said, all of them agreeing. "Four teams of three members, since this is a race" the PD said. "Ah, then they'll split us" Jong Kook nodded, understanding the whole thing. “It’s guests vs. the Running Man members, but since the members have an extra person, one of them will be joining the guests, as one team” the PD said. “Ah, then from the guests, they will now split up” Jaesuk said. “But, Luhan and Kris are not allowed to talk in Chinese” the PD suddenly added. “Ah, that’s the disadvantage for them” Jong Kook said, the rest of them nodding. The five of them looked at each other, nodding and standing straight again. “They’re silently talking” Gary said, as they were watching them. “On the count of three, please team up” Jaesuk said. “One, two, three!” 

 

Juhyun instantly grabbed Kris’ arm, taking Suho’s hand and pulling them towards them as they parted, Luhan grabbing Hyun Ae by the arm. “I thought you were all close, you immediately parted” Jaesuk commented, making them laugh. “So, they’re one team, Luhan-ssi, and Hyun Ae-ssi are the two, and Kris-ssi, Juhyun-ssi, and Suho-ssi are the three” he added. “Ah, Luhan-ssi, Hyun Ae-ssi, please pick among us” he said. Luhan and Hyun Ae looked at each other, the three of them watching. Glancing at the rest and back at each other, Luhan slowly stepped forward, leaning over to look. “J-Jaesuk sunbaenim” he said, said man stepped forward, after being pushed forward by Jong Kook. “Ah, my dongsaengs” he said, walking over to their side, patting Luhan and Hyun Ae on the shoulders. “For the rest of the teams,” Suho stepped forward, looking at them, all waiting for his answer. “HaHa sunbaenim, and,” he looked back at Juhyun, who just smiled. “Monday Couple” he said. “Oh!” Gary looked at HaHa. “Lollol? My lollol? Lollol?” he said as they linked arms, Jihyo smiling standing next to Gary too, slinking an arm around his. It left Jong Kook, Suk Jin, and Gwangsoo together as the last team. “Serengeti team” Jong Kook said with a nod. “Kook!” “Ji!” “Soo!” “Cross!” they said. The PD’s suddenly put out a trolley with four identical bags. “Each team has one bag, the items in it are important to the missions you will do when you get to Macau” the PD said from behind the camera. “The cars are that way!” the PD pointed to the two vans nearby. All of them rushed to walk out of the building and into the two vans parked up front. Kris went ahead from the rest, Juhyun still holding onto his arm, and Suho’s hand, whilst Luhan and Hyun Ae kept on nudging each other upon getting in. “Gege! get in already!” she said, pushing him. “I will, if only Joonmyun’s butt’s not in the way” Luhan said, sitting in front, Hyun Ae sitting next to him as Jaesuk sat in the second row, Kris, Suho, and Juhyun at the back. “I feel young again, being around you all” he said, making them laugh as they were on their way. Kris noticed her smile to herself as she looked out the window, and the fact that her arm was still slinked around his, and not letting go of Suho’s hand either. He smiled to himself as well, laughing along to whatever Jaesuk was talking about. 

 

Hours later, they had arrived, looks of surprise and amazement on their faces at the huge crowds of fans who waited, all of which were holding up signs and banners at them. Signs saying “SEUMDWA!”, “YA~!” or “FEEL! TOUCH! CROSS!” came into view. There were some that put in “YeoEXO DAEBAK!” with drawings of them. “Whoa!” they slowly rode the escalator down, waving and smiling at everyone who came to see them. “This is more than I usually see when we go places” Juhyun said in awe, Hyun Ae suddenly nudging her with a laugh. “Hyun Ae! Hyun Ae!” Luhan looked at her, with an arm above his head, an attempt to make a heart. “Ew no!” she nudged him away, making him pout, Suho and Kris laughing at him. “Macau!!!!!” Gwangsoo shouted, the crowds cheering as they walked along the lines, security guards surrounding them as they made their way out to the parking lot. “It’s a good thing I brought a travel book with me” Juhyun looked inside her bag. “The race starts now!” the PD said, and in an instant, they rushed outside, seeing a man in a yellow jumpsuit, holding the running man banner. “I thought we’d have cars here” Juhyun said, pulling Kris by the arm to get to the marker. 

 

Go to Taipa Flea Market 

Find the Running Man banner 

 

“Taipa Flea Market?” they looked at each other as they rushed to the taxi stand. “Is this nearby? Or will it be expensive?” Juhyun looked at them. “We don’t have time to think about that, Juhyunnie,” Suho laughed as Kris opened the door of the cab, speaking to the cab driver in english. “Taipa Flea Market?” he asked upon getting in, Juhyun and Suho following as well. They looked out the window, seeing Hyun Ae, Luhan, and Jaesuk getting in another cab as well. “Are they going the same place as we are?” Suho asked. “Maybe, there’s a chance they might go somewhere else” Juhyun nodded as they went on their way. Seeing as they were on the road, Juhyun opened the bag they had been given before arriving. “This only has a camera” she said. “Are we supposed to take pictures for this race?” Suho asked them. “Maybe we’re supposed to take a picture of something in every location” Kris said, taking a closer look at the camera. “Yeah, yeah, maybe there’s a hint somewhere” Juhyun nodded as she looked ahead, slinking an arm around Kris’ again, putting the camera away while he fixed a misplaced lock of her hair. “We just arrived and now we’re exploring” Suho looked out the window. “

 

They had arrived, looking at the wide roads and spaces before them, people were hustling and bustling, taking a look at every stall. The three of them started walking, looking around in awe. “We can’t get lost, we have to find the banner” Juhyun said, sliding her hand down to hold Kris and Suho’s hands tightly, the three of them walking through the market. Kris looked around until he spotted a man wearing yellow and holding up a banner right in the middle. “I found it! I found it! Over there in the middle!” he said, walking faster, almost pulling them through the crowds. “It’s a good thing you’re here, you’re tall” Juhyun chuckled as he pulled them, suddenly skidding to a halt when they found themselves in front of the man, who held out a card. 

 

Take a picture with one of the three monkey figurines. 

Take another picture in the middle, with your teammates posing as the three monkeys in the middle. 

 

“Ah, three monkeys?” they looked at each other. “Isn’t that with the blind, the deaf, and the mute monkey?” Suho looked at them, a brow raised. “I think that’s it. We should go through one lane at a time, see if there’s any on display” Juhyun nodded as they went back through a lane. They could hear music being played and passed through a crowd of tourists gathering towards the music. A street show performance was on. “Wow!!!” they said, stopping and clapping at what they were hearing. “Juhyunnie, hyung, let’s go” Suho laughed as he pulled them towards the stalls again. His eyes widened as he saw three black similar looking figurines in front of a stall. “Ah!!! I found it!!” he let go and took a good look at it. Three monkeys as he thought, one covering it’s eyes, one covering it’s mouth, and one covering it’s ears. “Hyung! Hyung! Juhyunnie!! I found it!!” he said, showing it to them, Kris picking up the one covering its ears as Juhyun took the camera out. “Have the others arrived?” he asked, putting it down as Juhyun took a picture. “We have to go back to the middle again” Suho said, holding Juhyun’s hand while she held Kris’, the three of them walking back. 

 

Luhan, Hyun Ae, and Jaesuk stood by the banner, looking around. “How can we find those three? This is a really big place” Jaesuk looked at them. “You can usually spot Kris from afar” Luhan said, making him laugh. “He’s 188 centimeters tall” Hyun Ae laughed. “Whenever we’d be out in the airport going back and forth from China, when we’d get lost, we can always find our way back to the group because we can spot him” Luhan said. “Aiya! Unnie! Unnie!! Oppa!!” Hyun Ae waved them over as they squeezed through the crowd, Juhyun holding the camera. “Sunbaenim! Sunbaenim!” Suho showed them the picture in the camera. The three of them hurried to the middle, a crowd was soon gathering around them, most of them were fans that had followed them. “Yah! I get the monkey covering its mouth” Hyun Ae nudged Luhan to the side, who laughed and stood next to her, covering his ears while Jaesuk covered his eyes. “Both of you, stop bickering” he chuckled, making Hyun Ae and Luhan laugh. “Hyun Ae, Luhan, closer, closer” Kris said, standing behind Juhyun, who had the camera, Suho laughing and leaning onto her. “Closer? To Hyun Ae?” he said with a grin, a muffled “Ew no” coming from Hyun Ae who still had her mouth covered but was glaring at him, making Jaesuk laugh. “Sunbaenim, closer please” Suho said, trying to calm down, while Kris was trying not to laugh. Luhan moved closer, next to Hyun Ae, their knees touching as they copied the picture that Juhyun was showing them. His sudden movement made the fans cheer, and Suho, Juhyun, and Kris now had wide grins on their faces. “Have you taken the picture? I can’t see with my eyes covered” Jaesuk said with a laugh. “Ah, not yet, sunbaenim, sorry” Juhyun laughed as she aimed the camera at them. “Okay! One! Two! Three! Say Hanhyun!!” she said with a grin. Out of nowhere, the crowd around them had said it, making them laugh. “Hanhyun? HanHyun?” Jaesuk asked with a laugh, the three of them coming over to see the picture. “Wah, success?” they looked back at the PDs. The familiar ‘ding dong daeng’ sound was made, making it a success. “Wah!!” they said, as the PD handed them the next mission card. 

 

Go inside the Macau Tower 

Find the Running Man banner 

 

“Wah, Macau tower this time” Jaesuk said as they all went through the lanes again, squeezing through the crowds. Juhyun held Kris’ hand again, following him. “We’ll meet each other there” Suho said to them as they got in separate taxis. “I feel uneasy thinking about what we’re doing there” Juhyun said as they were on their way again. Kris holding their hands up and down during the ride, Suho looking out the window and then at them. “Aigoo, I’m not sure what’s going to happen at the end of this race” he chuckled. “There would be more challenges, I’m sure” Kris nodded, squeezing Juhyun’s hand. “The whole time, you two have been holding hands, what’s that?” Suho laughed, the two of them suddenly letting go. “I held his hand all the way out of the market, I might get lost” Juhyun laughed. “I wonder how Luhan and Hyun Ae are doing in the other cab though” Kris sat up and looked back, a cab following their own. “Probably bickering again, I’m worried about sunbaenim” Suho laughed. 

 

Hyun Ae sat in between Luhan and Jaesuk. “Does the next challenge have to do with heights?” Luhan suddenly asked. “Gege, are you afraid of heights?” Hyun Ae asked him. “I’m not comfortable with high places” he chuckled nervously. “It’s going to be okay, Luhan-ah,” Jaesuk said with a nod. “Because I’m afraid of heights too” he said, making them laugh. 

 

They had arrived, standing in awe of the building before them. “It’s so high” Juhyun said, as they came in. “Haven’t they caught up to us yet?” Kris asked, looking back at the entrances. “Maybe the others have already arrived?” Suho looked at both of them, Juhyun slowly nodding. “They might be where we’re about to go now” she said as they started walking, looking for the familiar looking banner. “Hyung, look around, you’re tall” Suho looked up at him, laughing softly to himself as they walked. Kris laughed as he looked around, Juhyun walking a little ahead to look around herself. In the corner of his eye, Kris saw a glimpse of bright yellow, suddenly knowing what it is. “Juhyun! Joonmyun!” he said, running towards the banner, being held up by the staircase. “Found it already?” Juhyun looked at Suho as they caught up to him. 

 

Go up to the top floor. 

Team must choose either 2 members to bungee jump while singing

Or the whole team for the skywalk all around while saying a tongue twister. 

 

Reading it aloud made them freeze in their spots. They were about to do a mission that involved heights. And they knew this place was known for being the highest place to try bungee jumping. Jaesuk, Luhan, and Hyun Ae had arrived later on, looking at the three of them with confused expressions. “What’s the mission?” Jaesuk asked, Kris slowly handing him the card. Upon reading it, he stepped back. “Aigoo, heights” he said. “Ah, I knew it” Hyun Ae and Luhan chuckled nervously. “Wouldn’t it be better if we all did the skywalk? I can’t take the bungee jump” Juhyun looked at them. “I’d gladly take the bungee jump though, unnie” Hyun Ae said with a nod, making Luhan stare at her. “You would?!” he said. “Ah, gege, I’m scared, but I’m interested in doing it” she said with a nod. “Luhan-ah, impressed with your girlfriend now?” Jaesuk teased, making the three laugh. “I was wondering what was HanHyun, until I saw it on the ride here” he said, making them laugh even more. “Ah, sunbaenim” Hyun Ae said, covering her face in embarrassment. “I noticed Juhyun and Kris were holding hands too” Luhan looked at them with a grin. “Even when they went to the taxi, they were still holding hands” he added, making them laugh. “Even when we were on our way here, I saw they were holding hands!” Suho said. Jaesuk looked at them. “Uwa, are you two a couple too?” he asked, making them laugh even more as they started walking to the elevators. 

 

They got off the floor, Juhyun suddenly grabbing Kris’ hand and holding it tightly. He could tell she was nervous because her hand was shaking. “Aigoo, I’m shaking and we haven’t even started yet” she said with a laugh, as they walked up to the place where the jump off point for the bungee jump and the skywalk was. “I feel like I’m going to die” Luhan said, chuckling nervously, suddenly grabbing Hyun Ae’s arm, making her flinch in surprise. “Yah! You surprised me!” she slapped his arm, making them laugh. “But first, what do we do? We haven’t decided yet” Jaesuk looked at them. “Who wants to do the bungee jump with Hyun Ae?” Juhyun asked. “You really can’t be serious. You’re jumping?” Luhan looked at her, a worried expression on his face. “I’m scared too, ge! But the bungee jump seems interesting, I thought I’d try it” Hyun Ae said with a nod, pulling her arm back to hold his hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go again. Juhyun looked at the two boys on either side of her. “Which one of us?” she asked them. The sudden ruckus coming from the elevators meant a team of the Running Man members had arrived. “Ah! We have to pick! What are we going to do?” Jaesuk looked at them. “No more shaking like that!” they suddenly heard Gary say, making Suho, Kris, and Luhan laugh. “I need you and you want me!” they kept saying as they stopped as well, talking amongst themselves. “Can we do both?” Hyun Ae asked, making them laugh. “You can. It will be an advantage” the PD said. “So, Hyun Ae jumps off the tower, while we do the skywalk? Or one at a time?” Kris asked. “Simultaneously” the PD answered, making them nod. 

 

Hyun Ae stood at the edge, the rope fastened to her feet, and a helmet with a camera on her head. Juhyun stood in between Kris and Suho, while Jaesuk stood in front, Luhan right behind him. All of them were strapped together with harnesses and jumpsuits. Luhan peeked out from behind Jaesuk. “Hyun Ae fighting!” he said. “Luhan-ah, you’re really dating her, aren’t you?” he asked, making him laugh. “Hyun Ae fighting!” the rest of them soon said. “YeoExo fighting! Jaesuk sunbaenim fighting!” Hyun Ae cheered, looking over her shoulder while she still held onto the railing. “The thought that there are no railings is enough to make my leg shake” Juhyun said nervously. “Omo, it really looks scary” Gary said. “Hyun Ae-ssi’s bungee jumping too?” Jihyo looked from behind the windows. “They’re doing both?!” HaHa said in disbelief, Jong Kook, Suk Jin, and Gwangsoo arriving right after. “Uwa, daebak, daebak!” HaHa muttered. “We have to figure out what to do too” Jong Kook suddenly said. “Uwa, hyung! hyung! they’re doing both!” Gwangsoo pointed. All of them suddenly turned their heads to watch. “Jaesuk hyung’s an ahjussi amongst them” Gary said, making them laugh. 

 

“One, two, three!” 

 

“She sells seashells by the seashore” the PD told them. “What am I going to sing?” Hyun Ae said. “Please don’t go, Hyun Ae-yah!” Juhyun said, Hyun Ae nodding. “Hyun Ae-ah don’t go!” Luhan teased. “Ew no!” Hyun Ae laughed. “YeoExo fighting!” they all said. “Okay, again,” 

 

“One, two, three!” 

 

Hyun Ae had let go, singing loudly while they started walking around the skywalk, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they said the tongue twister like a chant, all of them trying not to look down. Suho felt Juhyun’s arms tightening around him, while she felt Kris’s arms tightening around her too. Luhan was shakily saying everything, Jaesuk trying his best to stay calm but was unsuccessful as he kept yelping, Kris and Suho’s voices were fading, while Juhyun was almost mouthing the whole thing. They had made it to the middle when the PD said “Let go of each other, and only hold hands, walking sideways to the end” he said. “Aigoo!” Juhyun said shakily, all of them seemed to be frozen in their spots. “PD-nim, we’re all going crazy here, can we go back?” Jaesuk cried out. “Sunbaenim, we have to finish this!” Suho laughed nervously as he glanced down, squeezing Juhyun and Luhan’s hands. “Okay, okay, let’s finish this” Jaesuk said. “Hyun Ae’s already down on the ground” the PD said. “What?!” they stared back at them. “Yah, don’t look down!” they heard Jong Kook from behind the PD as well. 

 

“Aigoo, so high! so high! so high!” Jaesuk said, as they kept saying the tongue twister, walking inch by inch to the end. “I feel like I’m going to die from this” Luhan said. “Ah, my legs are shaking” Kris and Juhyun laughed. “Yah, so is mine” Suho squeezed their hands, all of them trying not to look down as they kept inching towards the finish. “No one look down anymore” Juhyun said as they were getting closer. “Juhyun-ah, if we fall, know that I love you” Suho said, chuckling nervously, making them laugh. “I may not say it often but I also love you Juhyun” Kris said. “Are we trying to make lovelines?” Jaesuk chuckles as they had finished, stepping back inside one by one, the harnesses and jumpsuits taken off of them. Ah, I’m not doing that again” Luhan shook his head, all of them suddenly gathering around in a group hug. “We all felt like dying” Jaesuk laughed.

 

Go to Margaret’s Cafe e Nata 

 

Kris read it aloud. “Ah, an eating mission” he looked at them. “We should come back here after filming, the cafes and restaurants look nice to eat in though” Jaesuk said as they walked to the elevators. “Running Men, fighting! You’ll all feel like dying when you’re out there” he managed to cheer before the doors closed in on them. “Probably counting how much food we ordered” Suho said. “That’s what you think?” Jaesuk asked. “We may have been watching a lot” Luhan laughed. “Even before our groups debuted, sunbaenim” Juhyun nodded with a smile. “At least in this next mission, we’re keeping our feet on the ground” Jaesuk said, looking at each of them and breathing sighs of relief. 

 

Juhyun, Kris, and Suho rushed in a cab, making their way to the next location. “What’s with both of you saying I love you?” she looked at them with a puzzled expression. “What? Is it wrong to tell you I love you?” Suho said, Kris slowly reaching to hold her hand, lacing their fingers together. “What are you doing?” Juhyun laughed, playfully hitting Kris on the arm, making him let go of her hand. “I got used to holding your hand now” Kris laughed. “Grease” she nudged him. “But we didn’t use the camera for in our last one. Maybe we’ll use it later?” she said, taking the camera out and turning it on. “Oh! Wait, what is this?” she said, a brow suddenly raised. Their pictures weren’t the only things in the camera. It was showing places of a pool, and a few shops. “Where is this? Is this the final location?” she said, the two boys suddenly leaning in to take a look. “It looks like a village” Suho said. “With a lot of shops,” Kris nodded as Juhyun continued looking through the pictures. “Should we have gone to this location first?” Suho asked. “If we had gone here, there was no point in us doing the skywalk” Juhyun chuckled, putting the camera away. “It would have been fun to drive around here” Kris looked out the window. “We’d get lost” Suho laughed as they saw the roads and building already lit up and ready for the night. 

 

They got out in front of an alley. “Where is it?” Kris said, looking out, the three of them started walking, waving and bowing to a few fans who were nearby. “Yeosin, EXO jjang!” one of them said. The three of them smiled as they walked on, further down the almost deserted but lit alleyway. “The cab driver said it was along this alleyway” Kris said as they turned a corner, into yet another alleyway. They suddenly heard loud chatter coming from another corner, the three of them started running towards it. There were people lining up at a small shop. “This is it!” Juhyun pointed as they saw the sign of the shop hanging nearby. “Ah, we’re here” Suho and Kris followed behind her as they came in, fans still gathered and lined up, holding signs. “JuKris!!!!” they heard someone shout, making the three of them look back, laughing softly to themselves as they proceeded. 

 

The cameras were in front of two tables, the walls behind them filled with post-its. “Omo! Luhan-ge, I love you” Kris read one, Suho and Juhyun looking at the others. “Juhyun-ah, please accept Kris oppa’s heart” Juhyun laughed as she read it, showing it to them. “Suho oppa, you can be my troublemaker” Suho read a note, chuckling and bowing as the three of them soon sat down, the PD giving them a menu. “Ah, we’re eating” Suho said as they looked through it. “Three egg tarts, pizza slices and blueberry cheesecake slices” Juhyun said to the waiter. “Oh! and three milk teas too” Kris said, the waiter nodding and walking off. Gary, Jihyo, and Haha soon arriving, reading out the notes as well. “Monday Couple forever” Gary said, smiling proudly as he read the note. “Ya! Haroro da!” Haha read out loud as they sat down as well. “Have you all been waiting long?” Jihyo asked them. “No, we just got here too” Suho shook his head. “Ah, they look so cool” Haha looked at them. “Juhyun-ah,” he suddenly said. “Yes?” Juhyun looked at him. “Will you be my last love?” he asked, making them laugh. “No, she can’t” Kris suddenly said, making them laugh, Juhyun turning a little pink. “Ah, this is so awkward” Haha looked at Gary and Jihyo, who were still laughing. “Juhyun-ah! Be a couple with me!” Gary suddenly said. Suho shook his head, making Juhyun laugh more, leaning on Kris as the waiters and waitresses arrived with their food. “Omo, it all looks so nice” Juhyun said. “While you eat, each team will say something about the other team that they want to change. As soon as one team is done eating, the unfinished team are not allowed to say anything against the other team” the PD said as they started eating. 

 

“I wish Kris would stop being so cool” Haha suddenly said, making Kris choke on his pizza slice. “I wish Gary oppa and Jihyo unnie get back together” Juhyun said. “I wish Suho would stop smiling” Gary said, making them laugh, Suho almost spitting out the egg tart he was eating. “I wish Juhyun would be a couple with me” Haha said, Kris suddenly shaking his head. “I wish Suho lost his abs” Gary said. “I wish Gary oppa would stop dancing the butterfly” Juhyun said, the whole area bursting into fits of laughter. “I wish Juhyun would stop wiping Kris’ mouth” Jihyo said, an “Ooohhh” suddenly coming from Gary and Haha. “I wish Jihyo noona would not get mad at Juhyun” Kris said as they ate. “I wish Juhyun would not be a couple with Kris or Suho” Gary said, the two boys shaking their heads in laughter. “I wish Juhyun would be my last love” Haha said. “I wish oppadeul would stop asking me to be their last loves” Juhyun said with a laugh, as she finished her food, sitting back as Kris and Suho were done as well. “Now that Juhyun-ssi, Suho-ssi, and Kris-ssi are done, you are not allowed to say anything anymore” the PD said. 

 

“I wish Gary oppa would invite me to his concert” Juhyun chuckled. “I’ll invite you! I’ll invite you!” Gary said excitedly. “I wish Haha hyung would bring back his mini-movies in every broadcast” Suho said. “I wish Haha hyung would pick one woman as his ideal type” Kris said. Jihyo, Gary, and Haha sat back, finished as well. “Both teams will write what the others had said about them on the post-it notes and stick them on yourselves, the team that has their notes on the floor will be the first to leave and go ahead to the final location” the PD said. “Juhyun-ssi has 8 notes, Kris has 12 notes, Suho has 10 notes” he said. “Gary-ssi has 12 notes, Jihyo-ssi has 11, and Haha-ssi has 13 notes” the PD added. “They really have a lot to say” Gary said, impressed as they began sticking notes on each other. “Kris-ssi’s so tall, Haha oppa looks so small next to him” Jihyo laughed. “They’ve really made an impression, they’re no joke” Haha said, impressed as all of them were done. Music began to play and they could see the crowds of fans from outside, peering in the windows and watching them. Juhyun, Suho, and Kris stood in front, all three of them covered in post-it notes as they began to dance. Kris began flailing his arms about to get the notes off, Suho and Juhyun were wiggling in their spots, doing a little bit of their respective dances, ducking once Kris’ arm went in the way. “Hyung! Your arms!” Suho laughed as Kris soon followed both of them. “Uwa, so cool” Jihyo said as the three of them watched. 

 

The last part of the song had gone by and the post-its were on the floor. They looked at the PDs for some signal, and a ding dong daeng sound was heard. “Yes!!!” they cheered, as they bowed to the three before going ahead. “Sunbaenim fighting!” they cheered before leaving.

 

“Where is the rest of our team?” Suho asked. “They’re still finishing this mission” the PD said. “Since you’re the first group to finish, please go to the final location comfortably” he added. “Thank you PD-nim” Juhyun said as they walked to the van. “We’re almost done with this race” Kris said. “Jjang!!” he cheered a little as they opened the doors and got in. 

 

Juhyun sat next to Suho in the van, looking through the pictures in the camera again. “There must be something in these pictures because they seem to know where we’re going” she said, glancing at the driver. “I think we might have to look for something when we get there” Suho said. “The pictures might tell us where to find these things” Kris said, taking a look at the pictures in the camera. “Would we be doing this tomorrow?” he said, looking out the window. “Uwa, I’m excited already” Juhyun sat up, as Kris gave back the camera. 

 

They reached the entrance of the Fisherman’s Wharf, looks of surprise and amazement on their faces. “Uwa, jjang” Kris said as they started walking, huge crowds of fans were at the sides, obviously out of their way as they walked through the place. “The Coliseum!” Suho chuckled, pointing to where it was, a replica of the ruins in Rome. “Wow, the view is so beautiful” Juhyun said as they turned a corner, passing through historic looking buildings and replicas of famous structures, keeping a lookout on their familiar yellow marker, as well as the PDs and cameramen who had arrived earlier than them. They stopped upon seeing a yellow Running Man banner with a note in a bottle tied to it. “They must have gotten tired” Kris joked as they ran up to it, untying it from the flag and taking out the note. 

 

PD Myeok is at the entrance to Aladdin’s Court 

 

“PD-nim?” they looked at the VJ, who said nothing. “We’re really first, aren’t we?” Kris said, until Jong Kook, Suk Jin, and Gwangsoo have arrived, the three of them bowing at once as they untied another bottle and taking out the note. “PD Myeok! PD Myeok!” Suk Jin said, as they read the note too. They all looked at each other and it didn’t take them long enough to start running, Kris sprinting ahead, Suho and Juhyun quickly following behind him, Jong Kook eventually catching up to them. “Jaesuk hyung!!!” Suho called out, and not a moment later, they could hear them catching up as they ran through the place, looking for a map and directions to get to the final location. “Duizhang! Duizhang!! Go! Go! Go!” Kris could hear Luhan shouting from behind, making him run faster, skidding a little to get a glimpse of the map nearby before running again. “Ah! Jong Kook hyung! Catch up to them!” Gwangsoo said with shortened breaths as they sprinted through the place. “This is so tiring!” Juhyun said, laughing wearily as Suho grabbed her hand, pulling her as they could see Kris nearing the finish, Jong Kook trailing right behind him. “Ah! So tiring!!” Kris said, as he was starting to slow down. It was a long day, and they were all incredibly tired. But this was a race, so he knew he had to keep going until he reached the steps to where PD Myeok was. 

 

“First!!” Jong Kook said as they hurriedly climbed up. “Hyung! Gwangsoo-ah! Hurry!” he said, waving them over as Kris climbed slowly, Suho and Juhyun close behind with Hyun Ae, Jaesuk, and Luhan, who were all out of breath. 

 

“Congratulations Team Running Man!” PD Myeok said, the six of them clapping. “Hyung, you’re not on our team, stop clapping” Haha said. “I’m still a Running Man member!” Jaesuk said, both of them gripping shoulders again. “Yah!!” they said as they let go, all of them laughing. “Tomorrow, it’s now a full-on confrontation” he said. Their reactions were quiet, seeing as all of them were out of breath and trying to calm down. “Which means, Jaesuk will now return to Team Running Man” he added. “But since you still have an extra member, two of the Running Men will be handicapped” 

 

The five of them looked at each other. “The guests will be asked to choose two of you to be handicapped tomorrow for the confrontation, the first half of which will be right here” he added. “Now, please go back to the hotel and get some rest. See you all tomorrow”


	14. Of Egg Tarts and More Teasing

Kris closed the door of his hotel room that night as they got back, a smile soon plastered on his face as he tried to recall what had been happening the whole day they were out. He went straight to the bathroom, for a long shower, coming out minutes later with a towel around his waist, looking through his things for his sleepwear and changing into them. Lying down when he was done with his nightly skin ritual, he stared at the ceiling, the same smile of his still there. It was only their first episode, and yet, he got to hold her hand, hug her, tell her he loved her. Even if she thought he said it for the sake of variety, it seemed to have satisfied him one way or another. At least he told her, rather than hold it in. He knew he was not going to hear the end of it once the episode airs, and once Jiyong and Youngdeuk watch it, along with Lay. Luhan had already been teasing him in the first place, which meant he kind of knew as well. So would Sungyoung and Hyun Ae, if Hyun Ae saw him alone one of these days. He closed his eyes, about to immerse himself in his thoughts until he heard a buzz coming from the door. Crawling off the bed, he stood up to answer it. It was probably Luhan, asking if he would go with him to the hotel restaurant to eat. It could also be Suho, who wanted to talk. Hand poised on the doorknob, he looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay. Even if they were done filming, he thought it was important to look decent. Opening the door, he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat once he saw who it was. 

 

“Omo! you surprised me” he said, stepping back, and taking a deep breath. Juhyun laughed. “Were you about to go to sleep?” she asked. “No, no, I was just lying down, in my pajamas” Kris looked down at what he was wearing. She was in her normal clothes, her hair wet in places, and with no trace of makeup on her face. ‘You’re so beautiful’ he thought as he looked at her, a smile creeping up on his face. “So, PD Cho told us we could get some dinner for tonight, want to go?” she asked. He didn’t have to think about it. He nodded. “But, what about Joonmyun?” he asked. “He said he was really tired earlier, so he’s just lying down. I told him to order room service, and he did. Luhan-ge and Hyun Ae are there with him too, but I think they’re going to go downstairs later” Juhyun answered with a smile. “Okay, I’ll just change” he said, glancing over at his luggage. “You can come in” he said, as he looked through his clothes, Juhyun nodding and going in. “You don’t need to dress up so much, we’re just eating downstairs at the hotel restaurant” she said, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking around. “I know” he chuckled, looking through his bags for some clothes. 

 

He hurried to the bathroom to change, into a shirt and jeans, looking into the mirror to fix his hair again. The butterflies crept in, and he felt giddy as he got ready. The two of them were going to eat together. It was something he wasn’t been able to do with her in a while, ever since the time where they had commuted home together, stopping by the cupcake place where he got frosting on his nose, Juhyun wiping it off. Once he thought he looked decent enough, he stepped out, seeing Juhyun already lying down. “Did I take that long?” he laughed, raising a brow. “Not really, I’m exhausted, but I’m hungry” she said, sitting up and fixing her hair. “I haven’t eaten the whole time, until that mission in the cafe” she chuckled. “All the running burned that off right away” she added with a laugh, standing up. “Let’s go downstairs!” he said with a smile, holding his arm out. Juhyun chuckled as she slinked her arm along his, but still keeping her distance. As much as he wanted to wrap his arm around her waist instead, he stopped himself. Even if it was a friendly dinner together, there would be fans nearby who were watching them, and they might not be the ones who liked pairing her with him. He looked down at their arms, realizing that he had been holding her hand almost the whole time they were filming, even their arms that were slinked together even before they left Korea. The thought made him smile as he walked, not even bothered by the silence that went with them. 

 

They stared at the buffet laid out in the hotel’s restaurant. Knowing that they stayed at the MGM Grand, the food was bound to be delicious. Juhyun wondered if the production crew really let them eat, but knowing that her stomach had been grumbling, she wasn’t going to care in the next few minutes. She still had her card, if it counted, as well as some extra pocket money. She looked up at Kris, who was staring at the menu as well as glancing at the assortment of dishes being refilled almost every few minutes by the chefs. “Do we get a la carte? Or do we go to the buffet?” she asked. He didn’t say anything but instead just smiled, and she instantly knew what he meant. “A la carte!” they said at the same time, laughing as they looked around for a good seat. He smiled. It was a good thing not many people were around, but in the corner of his eye, he spotted groups of fans sitting near the entrances. “Juhyun-ah,” he muttered, making her lean closer. “I see fans” he smiled. “Near the entrances” he added, making Juhyun glance over her shoulder, trying to look like she was waiting for someone else to arrive. She turned back and chuckled. “I see” she said as they kept walking. 

 

“Juhyun unnie! Kris oppa!” someone called out, making them turn around. It was a fangirl, clutching a banner that said “JuKris <3” on it in bright yellow and pink letters. “Hi” they both said, gesturing her to come near. “Are you two a couple?” she asked, making them laugh a little, keeping it down so as not to disturb the few people who were eating. “No, no, we’re not. We’re friends” Juhyun said with a smile. “Can I have a picture with both of you?” she asked this time. Kris looked at her, then back at the fan. “Yes, sure” he nodded, taking her camera and making a little space for the girl to stand in between them, bending a little and angling the camera to take a picture. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him knowing that she was one of those fans who liked him and her together, a little giddy over it too, but he tried his hardest not to show it. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he slowly wrapped his arm around their shoulders, glad that his arms were long enough, only to find out Juhyun had done the same, only her hand was on his arm, just below his bicep, both of them making the “v” sign as they suddenly saw the polaroid come out. “Thank you!” the girl squealed happily and bowed before walking off, both of them turning back to looking for a seat. “So, where were we again?” she asked, looking up at him with a chuckle as they walked, settling on the seat at the end, by the window, the view of the whole town in lights before them. 

 

Those who wouldn’t know them, would think they were dating, but Juhyun just smiled to herself as she looked out the window, turning back to see the waiter coming over and handing them menus to look through. It was hard to think about situations like those with an empty stomach. “Seems like I missed out on a lot while we were away” he said, glancing at her from behind the menu. “You didn’t miss much. You did push Luhan-ge and Hyun Ae together again. The fans loved it” she smiled, putting the menu down. Kris let out a chuckle as he looked through the menu again, glancing at her. His face turned a little serious as he observed her, wondering if she’ll take the next few words he spat out well. “I missed you, by the way” he spoke softly, making her look at him. She smiled. “I missed you too, to be honest. I missed hanging out with a giant” she teased. “And I missed seeing you smile. You’re too serious” she said. “I’m not always like that” he shook his head. “I know, but of all the years we’ve known each other, you don’t smile as much” she said. “And I thought we were best friends” she pouted. ‘No, not the pout’ he thought as he stared at her. To him, her pouting was the same as Tao doing his ‘bbuing bbuing’ at him. He was weak, especially when she did that, but not that it made any difference. He already loved her. “We are, Juhyunnie” he smiled, a little embarrassed knowing fans may be watching them from a distance. His mind soon wandered off, remembering how she kept holding his hand, leaning on him while laughing, or falling asleep. How he made subtle moves like fix her hair or wipe the corner of her mouth while they ate during filming. And she did the same. That alone made him happy. He snapped out of it when he noticed she was staring at him. “You keep spacing out, and the waiter’s asking for your order” she laughed. “Oh! sorry” he said, upon telling the waiter what he wanted, who gave a small smile to both of them before walking off. 

 

He glanced at her while eating, knowing that even though they didn’t say a word once they started to eat, it wasn’t awkward at all. He was unknowingly hungry, just from taking the first bite. He hadn’t eaten this well since they arrived. “Today was tiring, wasn’t it?” he chuckled in between bites as she laughed as well, nodding. “I wonder how it’ll go for us tomorrow” she said, looking up in thought as she ate, smiling as she looked at him again. “Did Jiyong oppa tell you anything about this?” she asked. “He didn’t,” Kris shook his head, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “He said it’s not the same when you watch it on tv, and he was right after all” he said with a nod. “True, Changmin oppa said the same thing” she said, swirling her spaghetti noodles around her fork again. “Juhyun?” Kris suddenly asked, making her look up. “Yeah?” she said. “You’ve got sauce on the corner of your mouth” he said. “Oh really?” she chuckled, taking the table napkin. “Where? Here?” she pressed the napkin to her left. “Or here?” she said with a grin, going right above the spot where she pressed the napkin on. “No,” he laughed. “Let me do it,” he said, taking the napkin from her as he leaned in. 

 

She stared at him, seeing how close he was, and she couldn’t help but turn a little pink. She almost held her breath when he leaned forward, and it reminded her of what she had agreed on doing with Suho after Troublemaker. Fully aware that he only meant to wipe the stain on her face, she snapped out of it, trying not to stare anymore as he sat back down. She smiled as he gave her the napkin back. “Thanks” she said. “You’re welcome” he smiled too as they resumed their meal. She now found it hard to focus on something else, knowing what just happened. She glanced at him as he ate, still feeling a little awkward thinking about how she reacted towards him simply wiping away the sauce on the corner of her mouth, even the way he wiped it off. Shrugging it off, she resumed eating as well, trying not to let it stick in her head. “Jong Kook oppa’s the hardest to go after when we become the chasers” she suddenly said with a laugh. “Yeah, it took Siwon hyung and Minho to take him down from what I remember watching” he nodded. “Well, we Chois never fail in that area” Juhyun joked as she finished her food. “And from what I watched, Jong Kook hyung’s weak around girls too” he said. “But pair him up with Gwangsoo oppa, he’ll have a hard time” Juhyun chuckled. “I’ve watched Big Bang oppadeul’s episodes a lot, I think we just have to make sure we break the bracelet” she added. “Then we’ll just strategize tomorrow, we’re done filming for the day Juhyunnie, you can stop thinking like that for now and just relax” Kris said, finishing his food. “I’ll stop if you will” she said with a grin, finishing her food as well. His eyebrows furrowed at her. “How did you know I was thinking it too?” he asked. “Oh, I just do” she said in a sing-song voice as she sat back, wiping her mouth again. He looked out the window again, the very limited view of the seemingly busy roads and places that were filled with tourists, and cars making their way to the entrances of the hotels seemed to be all he could look at from where they were sitting. The fans had probably gone home, but he could spot a few small crowds standing by the hotel entrances, and he was sure they were spotted too, thus the slowly increasing numbers. 

 

He looked back at Juhyun, who seemed to be looking out the window too. “Should we?” he suddenly asked. Juhyun looked at him. “Hmm?” she said. “They’re waiting for a glimpse of us” he gestured to the crowds outside. She smiled at him. “I guess we could” she nodded and slowly stood up once they were done, while he followed closely, smiling at a few more small crowds that were near the entrances. “Juhyun-ah, Kris” they stopped and bowed, seeing Jaesuk on his way to the restaurant, followed by Suk Jin and Gwangsoo. “Ah, sunbaenim” they both bowed. “Are those your fans outside?” Suk Jin and Gwangsoo looked behind them. “I’m sure they’re also Running Man fans” Kris chuckled as he glanced over at the crowd. “Yeosin daebak” Gwangsoo read out, making them laugh. “Ah, have you two eaten?” Suk Jin asked. “We have, sunbaenim” Juhyun said with a nod. “I always see you two together more than Luhan and Hyun Ae” Jaesuk looked at both of them. He turned back to Suk Jin and Gwangsoo. “Kris and Juhyun are dating” he said, making them laugh. “Oppa! No!” Juhyun covered her mouth as she laughed. “Where’s Suho-ssi?” he asked. “He’s in his room. He was too tired to go down so I asked PD Cho if it was okay to get him room service” Juhyun answered. “Suho is his real name?” Suk Jin asked. “It’s Joonmyun, he’s Kim Joonmyun” Kris said. “Ah, Joonmyun, and is Kris really your name?” Jaesuk asked him. He shook his head. “It’s Wu Fan, hyung” he answered. “Wu Fan?” Gwangsoo said. “Yes hyung” he nodded. “Wu San?” Suk Jin asked, making him laugh. “Hyung, it’s Wu Fan, he’s not an umbrella” Jaesuk nudged him. “Ah, the hunger’s getting to me” Suk Jin looked at both of them, patting Kris and Juhyun on the shoulder before walking ahead with Gwangsoo and Jaesuk, leaving them. “Eat well oppadeul” Juhyun said, waving at them. 

 

Kris looked at her. “Still want to go outside?” he asked with a small smile. “I’m a little tired, I might not respond to them well” Juhyun shrugged and shook her head. “All the more reason for the fans to energize you, come,” he took her hand and opened the door just a little bit. “I’ll carry you back to your room if you collapse” he joked as he continued to gently pull her out. “Yah” she laughed as she followed him, both of them instantly letting go once they were out, waving to the small crowd waiting for them. “Unnie!!” she suddenly saw a few girls and some guys calling her, holding up albums and their signs. “You should all be back home” she chuckled, signing whatever they had given her. “Aren’t you all tired?” she asked. “We can’t be tired for unnie!” one of them said. “Even so, you should all be safe, your parents are going to worry about you” Juhyun said, bowing once another girl gave her a set of letters and a box of egg tarts. “Wow, these are warm” she said, opening it, Kris suddenly walking up behind her, peeking over her shoulder. “Egg tarts?” he said, before signing a few more things. “We can eat this later with Joonmyunnie” she said, smiling and bowing to them before walking to the other side, signing and taking a few more things the fans were giving her. 

 

“Oppa! Oppa! Is HanHyun real?” a girl asked as he kept signing. He broke into a laugh and nodded, making them all giggle. “You’ll see next time” he said as he gave the pen back, bowing once a girl gave him a box of egg tarts. “Oh! another one? I thought you only had one” he said, looking at the girl. “I have enough for unnie and oppa” she answered. “Ah, well thank you, thank you, all of you keep safe when going home, okay?” he said, to which they answered with a resounding “Yes”. “Oppa!! Can we have a picture with you and unnie too?” she asked. He smiled and nodded. “Juhyun! Ju Xian!” he called out, as Juhyun gave back the pen and the album before coming to him. “Yeah?” she asked. “Picture? Please?” the girl asked them, the rest were giggling as they looked at them. “I thought you wanted him only” Juhyun said with a laugh as she stood beside a male fan, slinking her arm around his as Kris held up the camera. “One, two, three,” “JuKris!!!!” the fans suddenly said, making the two of them laugh as he pressed the button. “Why JuKris?” Juhyun looked at them, chuckling as she bowed to the male fan, looking at the rest of them as Kris looked at the picture. “We end up smiling when we say JuKris” one of the girls said, making both of them laugh. “Not even HanHyun?” Kris asked. “Nope. JuKris of course!!” they said, making them laugh again. “You’re all just saying that because we’re here” Juhyun said, the two of them inching towards the doors. “We’re not!” one of them said, suddenly holding up a sign that said JuKris in neon green stickers. “It’s impossible not to see this” Kris shook his head as he took a closer look, Juhyun standing next to him. “Oppa! Unnie! Are we going to see some of your moments together when we watch this episode?” one of them said. They looked at each other and back at them, all of whom were giggling and taking videos and pictures. “You’ll see” they said with a laugh. 

 

“Where do we eat these?” Kris asked her as they got off the elevator. “Joonmyun’s room, maybe? I think we should go check up on him” Juhyun nodded as they walked down the hallway to where their rooms where. “Wait,” Kris skidded to a halt, looking at her. “Yeah?” she asked. Kris froze a little in his place. The next thing he was going to say had to be thought of well. He didn’t want her thinking anything just yet, nor did he plan on stopping his usual warm and caring self around her. He wanted to be alone with her, knowing he might not be spending time with her as much when he would leave again for activities with the rest of his members. “I just remembered there may not be anyone using the hotel pool, want to go up and check it out?” he asked. She raised a brow. “Gege, it’s not that late, there are definitely going to be people up there” she chuckled. “Come, let’s eat these with Joonmyun while it’s still warm” Juhyun smiled as she grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to the rooms. ‘So much for being alone with you tonight’ he thought as he followed her, and knowing she was holding his hand was good enough. 

 

“The fans gave us that?” Suho smiled as he closed the door and sat back down on the bed later on, taking his bowl of ramen again as he flipped through the channels, Juhyun and Kris seated next to him, opening their boxes of egg tarts. “Mhmm,” Kris opened the bag of chips and sat closer to Juhyun and Suho, their shoes were on the floor as they found themselves watching an old Chinese movie while they ate. “Jaesuk oppa was looking for you too” Juhyun said, passing him a tart while Kris leaned on her as they watched, passing her the bag while she got a small handful. “Where’s Luhan-ge and Hyun Ae?” Juhyun asked him. Suho looked at both of them and shook his head. As much as he wanted to admit, he couldn’t admit that throughout the whole filming, he was jealous of Kris. All the time he was resting and eating his dinner; he had already eaten another bowl of ramen before, he kept thinking of what happened. As fun as filming had been, he knew Juhyun and Kris have been sticking together. And seeing that both of them had gone down to eat made him regret staying in. “From what they last argued, they went to eat out, probably went to eat by the pool” he said. “How long have they been gone?” Kris asked as he bit into a tart. “A while now, I’m starting to think Luhan hyung and Hyun Ae want to be alone” Suho chuckled, taking a tart and biting into it as they began to watch. 

 

Kris watched her. Juhyun was fixated at the tv, a hand reaching in to him to get some chips and taking a handful. Suho was already lying down on his stomach, watching too. He tried not to let her feel how fast his heart was beating, or how happy he felt being this near. Not just yet. Hopefully in the next few days he’d be able to show it. Hopefully, he’d be manning up and making a move. And hopefully she’d feel the same way.


	15. Running Man Episode 2

YeoEXO Running Man Episode 2

 

The lobby of the MGM Grand, a table with two flaglets was set up in the middle of the entrances. The PDs and VJs were standing nearby as well. Kris, Juhyun, Suho, Kris, Luhan, and Hyun Ae got off the elevator, all of them were in matching blue jackets. “We’re down here first?” Juhyun asked as they walked ahead. “Whoa, this is really like Big Bang hyungdeul’s” Suho said as they approached the table, the PD taking out a stack of cards with the pictures of the Running Man members on it, laying it out one by one. “Please pick which two members will be handicapped” the PD said. 

 

They all looked at each other. “Monday Couple?” Hyun Ae asked, taking down Gary and Jihyo’s cards. “Jihyo unnie’s good, Gary oppa’s good too though” Juhyun shook her head. “How about Jong Kook hyung?” Kris asked. All of them suddenly nodded as Kris took down Jong Kook’s card, Hyun Ae putting Gary and Jihyo’s cards back. “Jaesuk hyung’s good too, And if Jong Kook hyung’s with HaHa hyung, they’re also good” Suho shook his head. “It’s one of the Easy brothers then” Luhan said with a grin. “Gwangsoo oppa looks easy to take down if we attack” Juhyun looked at them, chuckling. “So, who do we handicap?” Kris looked at them. “If we put in Jihyo unnie and Jong Kook oppa together, it can be like killing two birds with one stone,” Hyun Ae said, Luhan nodding as he looked at her. “If we break the bracelet when we attack, both of them are out, it can be anybody’s game after that” Luhan said. “The Easy brothers are easy to take down” Suho grinned, looking at the cards. “Yah, we have to hurry, they’ll be up and coming down here any minute” Hyun Ae said, giving the three boys a look. “Okay! Okay, who is it going to be?” Luhan asked at once. The five of them looked at the cards laid out in front of them. “Okay, on the count of three, we all say who we pick,” Kris said with a nod, looking at them. “And, one, two, three!” 

 

“Jong Kook and Gwangsoo” they all said in unison, holding up the two cards. “Because even if we have the goal of breaking the bracelet, we’re not that sure we can take on Jihyo noona and Jong Kook hyung when they’re together, so we paired him with Gwangsoo hyung instead” Suho said. The PD put away the cards and brought out four boxes of different sizes. “Like before, we will have a weapon for this confrontation” he said. “Please pick two boxes” he gestured towards the table. Kris stepped forward, taking the two boxes in the middle. “Please open it” the PD said. “I’m wondering what kind of weapon this is- oh!” Juhyun found a small tag labeled “Bomb!”. She looked at them in surprise, Kris opening his own, and the same look of surprise appeared on his face. It was another “Bomb!” tag. They all breathed sighs of relief and looked back at the PD. “These tags will be placed on your name tags like the spy tags. Whoever rips off your name tag will be eliminated as well” he said to them, all of them nodding. Luhan and Hyun Ae looked at each other, grinning. The PD had given them another mission card and Hyun Ae read it aloud. 

 

Please go to Fisherman’s Wharf

Find the Running Man banner

 

“Please proceed to the vans in front” the PD gestured to the doors, where two vans were waiting. “Yes!” Luhan said, following Kris and Juhyun to the van, getting in one by one. “This is exciting” Juhyun said as she sat next to Suho, Hyun Ae and Luhan sitting at the back, Kris seated in the passenger seat. They went ahead, passing through various buildings and lights, people walking down the streets in clusters. 

 

“We won’t know what we’ll get when we arrive, right?” Luhan asked. “We won’t just yet” Kris shook his head, looking out the window. “So, we’ve got the bomb name tags, we’ll go for the ideal targets” Juhyun said, looking at all of them. “Jong Kook hyung and Gwangsoo hyung are handicaps, the trick is breaking the bracelet then” Suho said. “I don’t know if I can take them. Jong Kook hyung’s really strong” Kris said, making them laugh. “Jihyo noona too” Luhan said with a nod. “We’ll take care of that” Hyun Ae said with a laugh, sitting back, while Juhyun did the same. “It’s good we’ve got two pieces of this” Kris held up the one he had, Suho holding up the other. “I guess we know what this means when we arrive,” Hyun Ae said, making them laugh. 

 

One by one, they got down the van, looking around at the almost deserted place. “Yeosin, EXO entered, Yeosin, EXO entered” they stopped in surprise once they heard it blasting from the speakers. “Are we first? We’re first, right?” Luhan said, holding Hyun Ae’s wrist. “Aigoo, it’s the real thing,” Hyun Ae said as they walked. “Aladdin’s Court, right?” Kris asked and they nodded as they walked on. All of them had their hands in their pockets as they approached another noticeable banner, with a table and the PDs and VJs surrounding them. “Ah, I’m so nervous” Hyun Ae said, tugging on Luhan’s sleeve as they gathered around, the PD handing them a card. 

 

Bells Hide-And-Seek

 

If you would like to attack on the first half,

Enter with the bells. 

 

If you would like to defend, 

Enter without the bells. 

 

Suho read aloud as Luhan picked up the Yeosin-EXO flaglet, swaying it around. They all looked at each other. “Even just picking is hard” Juhyun said, looking at the seven pieces of bells on the table, the twelve walkie-talkies and the paper handcuffs right beside them. “I think it would be good if we can attack first,” Hyun Ae suddenly said. “So we can go easy on the next half” she added. “Or what about if we defend now, that way, we can go powerfully on them on the next half too? Besides, we’ve got our weapons,” Luhan pointed to what Kris and Suho were holding. “This place is big enough for hiding too, come to think of it” Juhyun added. They looked at Kris, who was had been listening. “They already know about this kind of weapon before. Attacking now, means they will know what we can do, because then we’ll be hiding later,” Kris said. “But when we defend now, they won’t know how we can attack them later. It will be like a surprise” he added. They looked at the PDs. “Okay, have we settled? on the count of three, we’ll all say what we want to do” Juhyun said, looking at each of them, who were nodding. “Okay, one, two, three!” 

 

“Mission!” they all said in unison. 

 

“Wah, the sooner we said it, the more nervous I got” Juhyun laughed, leaning on Suho as the PD gave them a card. 

 

Find five Running Man playing cards 

 

The PD showed them a card with a blue “R” sticker on it. “You have to find five of these within the famous streets” he said. “Since this is a big place, these are your walkie-talkies. You will use them to converse among yourselves, but the other team has walkie-talkies too” 

 

“Cards it is,” Juhyun nodded. “Who’s going to get the bomb tags?” she asked them. 

 

A moment later, they had started. They split up, walking in different directions. Juhyun looked back to where the others were going as she made her way to the Potala Palace theatre. “I honestly haven’t been to this place” she said, staring in awe as she went in, looking around. “It’s my first time in Macau, and all I’ve done was complete missions” she laughed as she looked around the place, peeking through the cracks of the doors, and looking through seat aisles and rows. 

 

Suho entered the Ancient Rome area, following the paths that led down to what looked like the Gladiator theater. “I’m glad this is almost empty” he chuckled as he peeked through signs and plaques, walking on when he didn’t find anything. “There must be something here, I doubt there would be nothing- Oh!” he spotted something small and rectangular on one of the seats. Running up towards it, stumbling a little as he made his way, he sat down and picked it up. “I found one!” he said quietly, smiling as he held it up. “I found one already” he talked into the walkie-talkie, placing it back in his pocket as he climbed down.

 

“Running Man entered, Running Man entered!” at the same time, the speakers blasted throughout the whole place. 

 

“Mission, 20% completed! Mission, 20% completed!” 

 

All of them turned their attention to what they had just heard. Kris looked around the outside of the British Cottages, rushing as he looked though the plants and the benches that were around before entering. Luhan was doing the same, searching through the Havana Street Scenes and walking through doors and offices. Hyun Ae greeted the store personnel as she looked around in the Dutch Houses. Juhyun looked through each of the seats in the Potala Palace. 

 

All was quiet, and the sound of bells could be heard as the seven Running Man members were walking through. “Ah, this is a really big place” Gary said, looking at the buildings and structures as they walked. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” HaHa said, as they began to split up in different directions. “You guys, where are you?” Jaesuk kept calling out, Jong Kook and Gwangsoo linked together, walking towards the Port Alegre area. “They’re already doing their mission, so we have to catch them quickly!” Jong Kook called out as he pulled Gwangsoo to one of the shops. 

 

“Juhyun” Kris whispered, talking in the walkie talkie as he hurried inside one of the Cottages. “What?” he heard her say. “Have you found anything yet?” he asked as he looked out. “None yet. Where are you?” she said. “In the British Cottage things” he answered, turning down the volume as he spoke. “Yah, gege, Joonmyun already found one, we better keep looking” she laughed. “I’m at the Potala Palace, I heard bells from the outside” she said. “Okay, okay, I’ll meet you there, let’s keep looking” he whispered, putting his walkie-talkie away, before looking through the shelves and the cabinets. 

 

Hyun Ae froze in her place as she heard the sound of bells approaching. She crept to the door, standing behind it. “Where could they be?” she could hear Suk Jin say from the outside. “They must not be far, we have to keep looking” Jihyo pulled Gary as they walked. “I’ll look in here” Suk Jin said. Hyun Ae’s eyes widened as she could hear him, looking down at the doorknob to see if it was going to move. “Aigoo” she mouthed, her eyes still fixated on the doorknob. If he opened it, she would have to run, and get past him as quickly as possible. “Ah, it’s locked” he suddenly said, making her breathe a sigh of relief as he tried turning the doorknob again and eventually leaving. “Aigoo, why is this so scary?” she said, looking around the room again before leaving. 

 

Luhan smiled as he greeted the personnel who were working inside, some of the female employees staring at him in awe. Looking through the shelves and the books, he searched through half the entire room. “Excuse me,” he asked them, attempting to speak English. “Have you seen a small playing card?” he gestured, but he got no answer. “Ah, where are these cards?” he muttered, as he looked through the rest of the room. “Thank you,” he smiled as he quietly left. He stopped as soon as he heard the sound of bells, rushing back to the room and hiding under the table. He could suddenly hear shouts and raised voices. “Suho! Suho! I see Suho!!” HaHa said, running away. “Suho” Luhan mouthed as he stood up again from his hiding spot, only to be met with Gary. “Omo!” he laughed as Gary was soon closing in on him. “Ah, Luhan-ah, it’s over now” he said. “Not yet!!” he slid past him, running out of the rooms. 

 

“Luhan!!! Luhan!!” Gary kept shouting as he chased after him, Suk Jin running with him as well, both of them taking out their walkie-talkies. “Luhan! I found Luhan! Me and Suk Jin hyung are running after him” Gary said. 

 

At that same time, Juhyun saw something on the stage. “Omo, could it be..” she trailed off as she untied something on the curtain. It was a Running Man card. “Omo!” she whispered, holding it up. 

 

“Mission, 40% completed! Mission 40% completed!” 

 

Suho kept running, the sound of the bells were getting louder as the rest of the Running Man members gathered to chase him. He came across an intersection, hiding in one of the Dutch houses. Leaning against the door, he took out his walkie-talkie. “I’m at the Dutch Houses, the Dutch Houses” he whispered into it. “Oppa? You’re here too?” he heard Hyun Ae say. “I’ve found one, Juhyun’s found one too, we need three more” he said. “I’ll meet you where you are, they’re running after Luhan-ge” she said. He put it away at once. Peeking out the window, he glanced back at his VJ. “Turn off the light please” he whispered. “Luhan! Luhan!! Luhan!!” he could hear Jihyo shout. “Aigoo, this is really tiring compared to what you see on tv” he said, catching his breath. He bent down again, looking at his walkie-talkie. “Aigoo” he whispered. “Juhyun and Kris-ge haven’t been found yet” he said. “Oppa? Are you here?” he froze once he heard someone at the door. “Hyun Ae?” he said, leaning on the door, his ear pressed on it. “Oppa! Oppa! let me in” Hyun Ae gently knocked, bending down to make sure she wasn’t seen. “Omo, okay, okay” he nodded, opening the door a little. She crawled inside, the VJ and PD coming in after her, also crawling inside. 

 

At that same time, Juhyun peeked out from the entrance of the palace. “Yi Fan-ge,” she pressed the talk button. “Yi Fan-ge, where are you?” she said, closing the door again. “Gege, they’re running after Joonmyun and Luhan-ge” she said. “I know, I know,” she heard Kris say. “I’ll come for you and we’ll run together” he said, making her laugh. “Yah! Stop being so greasy!” she whispered. “But it’s true. I don’t know if Luhan got caught yet, but I’ll come for you” he said. 

 

She put away the walkie-talkie and peeked out of the palace again. Nearly squealing in surprise when he saw Kris standing by, accompanied by his VJ and PD. “Yah! I’ll hit you if you keep doing that today” she laughed, covering her mouth as she punched his arm, the boy covering his face in laughter. “We need to find the last three cards” he said. “Joonmyun has one, I have one” she said, holding the card up. “Okay, okay,” he took her hand, holding it tightly as they walked. “Where did you come from? There’s probably one there” Juhyun asked. “Those British Cottage things. Those are all shops and offices” he said as he peeked out, looking both ways for a sign of the Running Men. “We have to go there” Juhyun took out her walkie-talkie. “Luhan-ge? Hyun Ae-ah? Joonmyun-ah?” she talked into it. “Unnie, where are you?” she heard Hyun Ae on the other line. “We’re on our way to the British Cottages, Kris-ge is with me” she said. “Unnie and Kris-ge? Why am I not surprised” they heard her laugh a little. “Joonmyun oppa’s with me, we’re on our way to the Military Camp” she said. “Okay, okay, be careful!” Juhyun said as they quietly walked out on the street. 

 

All of a sudden, Kris held her hand tightly as they started running, Juhyun already holding onto his arm to catch up. "Juhyun-ah! Kris! Kris! Krees!!" an oncoming HaHa was shouting, and who was also wearing the bells and talking through his own walkie-talkie. “I found Juhyun and Kris, Juhyun and Kris oncoming” HaHa spoke, breathlessly as he ran. "Ayooo waddup Kreeeeesssss!!!!" he shouted after them. "I'm the ninja leader Juhyun!!!" he kept calling after them. “Ge, where’s the way to the Cottages?” she asked him, breathlessly as they kept running. “Where are you two going?! Are you two eloping already?!” HaHa shouted as he ran after them. “Can’t we be friends?! Ayoo waddup Kreeeeeessssss!!!!” he kept shouting. “Juhyun-ah!!!!! Be my last love!!!!” he was soon accompanied by Suk Jin. 

 

Luhan hid in the corner behind the doors of the empty Roman Gladiator Arena, kneeling down as he calmed down, listening the conversations of the four others. “This is a big place,” he whispered, as he opened the doors, stepping out onto the center, turning around as he scanned the whole arena. “Joonmyun was here, there might not be anything here anymore. “Okay,” he gave a small nod as he crept out of the place, rushing to the Volcano area and passing through the entrance, finding himself nearby the closed rollercoaster. “Uwa,” he stared in awe, as he walked on, looking around every nook and cranny on both sides. “There should definitely be something here, right? This seems like the place to hide even a small card” he said as he walked on. Following the path, he kept looking around. “There really should be- Oh!” he stopped and bent down as he saw something stuck underneath the wooden railing. Taking it off, he grinned as he held up another card with an R sticker. “I found one! I found one!” he talked into the walkie-talkie once more. 

 

“Mission, 60% Completed! Mission, 60% Completed!” 

 

“Omo, Luhan-ge, where are you?” Hyun Ae said, as she followed Suho out of the building, crossing the streets to go inside a store. “I’m on my way out of the Volcano, I found one there. We need two more” he said. “We’re at this store right across the Dutch Houses, ge” she said, putting it away as Suho greeted the employees who were present. “Did you all happen to see Running Men members around here?” he asked, attempting to speak in English. “We saw two, the guy and the girl” one of them said. “Monday Couple?” Hyun Ae asked, looking at Suho. “We’ll just look around for the card, if it’s okay” she said, as they continued looking. “None here?” Suho looked over at her. “I don’t think there’s anything here” Hyun Ae shook her head. Luhan rushed inside, looking at both of them. “HaHa hyung’s running after Kris and Juhyunnie” he said, leaning on the wall as he tried to catch his breath. “If we get cornered here, both of you have to go ahead” Suho took out his walkie-talkie again. “I think there should be a card at the Military Camp, we have to go there” he added, looking out the window. 

 

The three of them stepped out, looking at both sides to see if anyone was standing nearby. “Walking like this out in the open seems so dangerous right now” Luhan laughed. “I hope hyung and Juhyunnie don’t get caught just yet” Suho said as they walked on. They froze when they heard the bells. “Aish, what are we going to do?” Hyun Ae looked at both of them. “I know, I’ll run and try to distract them. You two go ahead to the Military Camp” Suho said. “Oppa, are you sure?” Hyun Ae said. Suho nodded. He took out his walkie-talkie. “Yi Fan hyung? Juhyunnie?” he said. “Ah ha ha!!” Gary and Jihyo came in, the three of them laughing nervously. “Ah, the three of you, it’s over now” Jihyo said. “Jong Kook hyung! Jong Kook hyung! We’ve got three of them cornered” Gary talked into his walkie-talkie. “Where are you?” Jong Kook’s voice came up. “The shop across the Dutch Houses” Gary said. “Ah, we’re nearby” he said. And to their surprise he appeared with Gwangsoo, their bracelets still linked. Hyun Ae, Luhan, and Suho were staring at them. “Ah, the three of you, it’s over” Jong Kook said, as he and Gwangsoo were approaching them. “Ah, sunbaenim, sunbaenim!” the three of them said, slowly backing away from them. In the corner of his eye Suho noticed he was near the other door. Jong Kook and Gwangsoo stood there, along with Gary and Jihyo, who were eyeing Hyun Ae and Luhan as Suho slowly moved, the two of them following him. 

 

“Omo!” Suho looked around, pushing away Jaesuk, who had a hand on his shoulder and grabbing onto the hem of his jacket. “Ah! Hyungnim!” he laughed as he lay down on the floor, kicking the older man away before crawling out of the store, seeing Hyun Ae and Luhan running away from Gary and Jihyo, Jong Kook and Gwangsoo squeezing themselves through the door. “Yah! We have to go after them!” Jong Kook shouted as they started walking, Jaesuk running in front of him as Suho ran away. “Uwa, he’s kicking! Suho’s kicking!” Jaesuk laughed as he went after him. He kept running until he found himself at a dead end, Jaesuk still running after him. “Joonmyun-ah, let’s end this now,” he said, breathless. Suho kept running back, flying past Suk Jin, who was chasing him as well. He kept running until he stumbled to his knees as he collided with Gwangsoo and Jong Kook’s blockade. “Yah!!” Jong Kook groaned as he and Gwangsoo caught him, Suho still struggling to get free when Jaesuk and Suk Jin caught up with him. “Hyungnim!!” he groaned as their hands were slowly pinning him in place. “Joonmyun-ah, it’s over, it’s over, I’m sorry” Jaesuk chuckled as Gwangsoo ripped his nametag off. Gwangsoo’s shocked expression as he showed Jong Kook something in his nametag made him glare at him. Suho looked at both of them, catching his breath as they all looked at each other. Suk Jin grinning proudly as he looked at Jong Kook, who began slapping Gwangsoo with the name tag. 

 

“Suho, out! Suho, out!” 

 

“Kim Jong Kook, out! Kim Jong Kook, out!” 

 

“Lee Gwangsoo, out! Lee Gwangsoo, out!” 

 

“Aish! He had the bomb tag!” Jong Kook said as the staff began pulling them to the jail near the entrance. “The race hasn’t started yet” Suk Jin said with a laugh as they waved at the three of them. “Ah, we still have to find the two couples” Jaesuk said as they began walking towards the intersections. 

 

Kris and Juhyun stared in surprise as the announcement was made in the speakers. “Wah, our plan worked” Juhyun nodded as they crept in the British Cottages, checking in shop after shop. “They never would have suspected Joonmyun to have the tag” Kris said as they kept looking. “There could be a chance that there’s really none here, we should go somewhere else” Juhyun said with a nod as they greeted the employees again before leaving. “Aha!!” HaHa began coming up to them. “Juhyun-ah, leave him, come to me” he said, making them laugh. “Ayoo waddup Kris!” he looked at him. “Ayo waddup” Kris answered, the three of them laughing louder. “Ah, oppa-nim!” Juhyun laughed as they backed away, HaHa coming closer. “Hyungnim, let’s make a deal,” Kris suddenly said. “You let Juhyun run away first, I can surrender” he added. Juhyun stared at him and looked back at him. HaHa stopped and let out a grin. “Ah, so cool. This kid, really, he’s really so cool” he said, impressed as he kept walking up to them. “Or, you can let one of us run away, the other will surrender” Juhyun suddenly said. “Why would I agree to that?” HaHa asked them. “Even if it’s so cool of both of you to say, really, you guys are cool” he said, still impressed as he walked up to them. “I can’t even say something like that” he said, looking at both of them. “Because you can only catch one of us, hyung” Kris said. 

 

Gary and Jihyo ran after Hyun Ae and Luhan. “Luhan-ah! Hyun Ae-yah!” Gary shouted as they kept running, all the way towards the Military Camp War Game, hurrying through the hallways until they reached an open space, tire piles in every corner. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” Gary said as they caught up, Luhan and Hyun Ae looking around until they spotted something sticking out of the sides of a tire. “Omo!” Hyun Ae took it out and held it up. “Found another one! We need one more!” Luhan said. 

 

“Mission 80% completed! Mission, 80% completed!”

 

“Gege!” Hyun Ae pushed him out of the way as Gary ran up behind him, Jihyo running towards them as well, the four of them in armlocks. “Ah, it’s over now, you two,” Gary said as they let go at once. “Luhan-ge’s pretty fast” Hyun Ae said, backing away while eyeing him and Jihyo, who was slowly walking up to her. “Unnie!!” she laughed as she backed away some more, Jihyo grinning and walking up to her. “Unnie!! why?!” she said as she began to run away, Jihyo running after her as she ran out, only to be met by Suk Jin who caught her. She struggled and twisted his arm as she got away, Jaesuk soon cornering her. “Hyun Ae-yah, leave your boyfriend because it’s over now” he said with a nervous chuckle, making her laugh and back away as Jihyo and Suk Jin were surrounding her. Luhan and Gary were nearby in an armlock, pushing themselves out of the game area. “Luhan-ge’s not my boyfriend!!” Hyun Ae laughed as Luhan was still struggling. “Yes I am!” Luhan shouted with a laugh. “Ew no!!” Hyun Ae laughed as she looked at the three people in front of her. “Yah, Luhan-ge, you’re confessing at this time?!” she said, still focused on the three of them. Once she saw Luhan get away, she ran past Suk Jin and Jihyo, who suddenly tore off her nametag. 

 

“Hyun Ae, out! Hyun Ae, out!” 

 

They looked behind the nametag and on the ground. “There’s nothing in here” Jaesuk shook his head. Hyun Ae skidded to a halt, as the security staff were soon accompanying her. She took out her walkie-talkie. “Aigoo, I got caught, please find the last one” she said breathlessly. “Off to find Joonmyun oppa now” she chuckled. 

 

“Oppa, if you let me go, I’ll rap with you in your concerts” Juhyun laughed as she inched to the side, Kris still standing as HaHa looked at them. “Ah, gege, come!” she grinned as she held her hand out. HaHa stared at them, his eyes widening. Kris stared at her, his smile softening as he slowly went to her and taking her hand, HaHa still looking at them with awe. “Yah, now I’m just jealous” he said, making Kris and Juhyun laugh. Jaesuk, Gary, Jihyo, and Suk Jin were slowly approaching them. From the far back, Juhyun could see Luhan creeping to the side. Looking back at Kris who had noticed the same thing. “You two are outnumbered now, there’s no way to escape” HaHa said to them. Juhyun suddenly ran past Suk Jin and Gary, getting away as she ran to the corner, Jihyo and Gary soon running after her. “Luhan-ah, protect Juhyun, protect Juhyun” he talked into it as he saw Luhan quietly run after Gary and Jihyo. 

 

Hyun Ae and Suho sat up in their seats at the jail, as soon as they heard noises from their walkie-talkies. “We didn’t expect Suho to get the bomb tag at all” Jong Kook said. Suho laughed. He sat up. “Suho-ah, Hyun Ae-yah,” he said, a little serious this time. “Yes?” they said. He stared at them for a moment. “Can you give me a ticket to the SMYG concert?” he asked, the whole jail bursting in sudden laughter. “Uwa, really, you’re all so cool” Gwangsoo said with a nod. “Thank you oppadeul” Hyun Ae bowed a little, Suho doing the same. 

 

“Aigoo, why are you so fast?!” Gary said as Juhyun kept running, Jihyo skidding to a halt to catch her breath. Juhyun laughed and stopped for a bit as she looked at him, Jihyo walking behind him too. “Because I’m the one and only ninja leader” she answered, talking as if she was rapping. “Wah, using my own skill against me” Gary laughed as he slowed down too. She bent down, catching her breath, still eyeing him and Jihyo, and looking at Luhan behind them. Putting her hands up, she stepped forward. “Okay, I can’t run anymore, you can get me already” she said with a sigh. Both of them raised an eyebrow. “Yah, you gave up that easily, you must have something on your nametag” Jihyo said, glancing at Gary. “I’m not the one who can rip it off, Jihyo-ah.” he said. “I’m not ripping it off either, ah, let’s just play rock, paper, scissors” she said, glancing at Juhyun who still stood there. As the two of them faced each other, Juhyun ran off again, Luhan following her. “Yah! Luhan-ah! Juhyun-ah! Aish!” Jihyo slapped Gary on the arm as they ran after them again. 

 

Kris was in an armlock with Jaesuk and HaHa, Suk Jin trying to get behind him to rip his nametag off. “Hyung! Rip his nametag off already!” Jaesuk said as Kris kept moving from side to side, still trying to fend off Jaesuk and HaHa until he broke away, running towards the Havana Street buildings, hiding right away in one shop. “Luhan-ah, Juhyun-ah, where are you?” he whispered into his walkie-talkie. “We’ve reached the Roman amphitheater, Gary hyung and Jihyo noona are after us” Luhan said breathlessly. Kris peeked out to check. “We need one more, we have to eliminate one of them, Jihyo noona ideally” he said. He peeked out again, only to see Jaesuk and HaHa standing by, Suk Jin trailing behind them. “Ayoo waddup Kris!!!” HaHa shouted, laughing evilly. “Ah, this is not happening” he said with a sigh as he moved away, running again. “Yah! Kris!! Kreees!!!!” HaHa said as they ran. “Aigoo, this is the most tiring hide-and-seek game ever” Suk Jin said. They had caught up to him, who was bending down and catching his breath. “Ah, I can’t run anymore” he said. “Kris-ah, I’m sorry,” as HaHa ripped his nametag off. They looked at what HaHa was holding in shock. 

 

“Kris, out! Kris, out! 

 

“HaHa, out! HaHa, out!” 

 

Luhan and Juhyun stopped as they listened. “Aigoo, we need to find the last one!” they looked in the columns, hiding as Gary and Jihyo were passing through. Juhyun quietly ran over behind every column, but the slight stumble and light coming from the VJ’s made them turn around. “Aish! I’m so tired” Gary said, stopping to catch his breath as Luhan, Juhyun and Jihyo all did the same. “This place is so big” Juhyun said, bending down, Luhan already sitting down on the floor, out of breath and wiping his face. 

 

Juhyun stood up as Jihyo ripped her nametag off, staring at her. “Unnie..” she said with a sigh. Luhan sat up as well as Gary quietly went in behind him and ripped his nametag off as well. “You two are out already” he said, as he and Jihyo held up their nametags. Luhan and Juhyun looked at each other with a grin, as Luhan picked up the card tucked under his leg and held it up at them. 

 

“Mission, 100% complete! Mission, 100% complete!” 

 

“Sorry hyung, noona,” Luhan said with an embarrassed chuckle as he and Juhyun hit high-fives, putting an arm around her shoulder, as they shook hands, walking back to the entrance.


	16. Juhyun's Birthday

“Happy Birthday unnie!!!!!!” Hyun Ae shook the older girl’s shoulders in the van as they were on their way to the building. Juhyun laughed and looked out the window. It was her 22nd birthday, 21 internationally, and she wondered what kind of day it would be, seeing as they might or might not have anything to do. Chunhee didn’t mention anything about schedules, but simply greeted her and brought in presents from some of the fans who stood by their dorm. She had already received so many texts from her family and her friends, some of them even calling her at midnight to greet. Juhyun smiled and looked at the places they were passing by. “What do you think we’ll do later?” Sungyoung peeked out from the front seat. “Unnie’s going to have a party of course!” Jo poked her shoulder. “Girls, girls, we’ll just be practicing the whole day today, okay?” Chunhee chuckled as he looked at each of them. Juhyun nodded right away, knowing that work didn’t stop on her birthday. “We still have the first stop of the world tour, right oppa?” she asked. “Yes, Juhyunnie” he answered as the van stopped in front of the building, all of them getting down, greeted by a crowd of fans standing by, all shouting “Happy Birthday” and holding balloons and gifts. “Ah, aigoo! Thank you!” Juhyun chuckled as she bowed at them, taking whatever they handed her, before waving back at them as she entered the building. 

 

She stood in the empty practice room, putting her iPod on the dock to play some music, before she started to move across the floor, dancing to their group’s choreography. She knew the boys were all busy with group schedules, so she wasn’t expecting any one of them to show up suddenly. She immersed herself in the music, moving along to it with ease and grace. Once the part of the dance break came up, she instantly changed routines, knowing every single turn and shift like the back of her hand. It wasn’t until the last chorus came up that she noticed Kimi, Jo, Hyun Ae, and Sungyoung were dancing with her, making her chuckle as they did their last move, lining up side by side as they posed. “Unnie misses the boys, doesn’t she?” Jo looked at her with a grin. Juhyun simply smiled as she picked up her bottle of water and drank from it. It was true. They haven’t seen the boys in weeks, and it seemed like conversations online weren’t helping. As much as she cared for the girls, she cared for the boys too. “At least they greeted you, right?” Sungyoung asked. Juhyun nodded. “They did, they did, they all acted weird though, like they’d be here for my birthday or something, when they’re still in China” she said, shaking her head. The four girls said nothing but just smiled. “You never know, unnie, maybe Jongin teleported all of them over here” Hyun Ae laughed. “Or Kris-ge just flew them back, without their bags” Kimi said with a nod. “And now, we should get some lunch, we should treat unnie today!” Sungyoung said, as they dragged the older girl by the arms out of the practice room. “What are we eating for lunch today?” Juhyun looked at them as they led her into the hallway. They stopped. “Yeolbong, unnie? Handel & Gretel? Kona Beans?” Kimi peeked over her shoulder. “How about we just eat at the cafeteria, yeah?” Juhyun looked at them. They all shook their heads. “No, no, no, being 22 is important! We have to eat out somewhere, and I’m sure Chunhee oppa won’t mind if we go out” Jo said, the other three girls nodding in agreement. 

 

 

“Where are we going?” Juhyun looked at the four girls in the van later that afternoon. “Unnie, relax!” Hyun Ae chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. “But I have schedules” Juhyun said. “I can’t be late” she added. “We’re going to that, unnie. We’re taking you there, relax” Sungyoung said with a nod. Juhyun looked out the window. “This doesn’t look like the way to where I’m supposed to be though” she said. “It’s a short cut” Jo said. “We’ll be there in no time, and you can sleep for a bit, I know you didn’t get much sleep again last night” she added. Juhyun just nodded. She stayed up all night to memorize and practice the songs she was going to perform for the upcoming concert. Most of which were covers, so she knew she had to work extra hard to nail each one. It was all she thought about lately that she almost forgot about her own birthday, if not for them reminding her, and it being all over twitter lately. Chunhee was already bringing in gifts to the dorm, and she had accepted more gifts from the fans today. Not having much sleep meant she’ll never hear the end of it from Suho later on if he found out. Nor would she hear the end of it from Kris either. She looked at her phone, going through the selcas she took during the time they were in Macau. Most of which were selcas during and after filming. With all the Running Man members and the crew and the PDs she met, especially those who she would see pop up on tv from time to time. She smiled to herself, remembering all those moments. But it just made her miss the boys more. 

 

The van had soon stopped in front of a big tent and Juhyun sat up, looking around. “We’re here” Chunhee said with a smile, getting down to open their door. “This is where my schedule is?” Juhyun raised a brow, as she got down the van after them. “That’s what they told me” Chunhee smiled as he gently pushed her inside. “Oppa, oppa, oppa, oppa, opp-” Juhyun’s eyes widened, skidding to a halt, her jaw almost dropping when she saw fans holding balloons, signs, and wearing party hats were sitting down. A huge sign was up on a small stage, with “Happy Birthday” on it, and a table filled with gifts was right at the side. There were boxes of food at the side as well. Out of nowhere, Jo and Hyun Ae were suddenly singing, making the fans turn around and cheer, singing along to them as they led Juhyun to the front. 

 

Juhyun turned pink, still speechless once she watched all of them sing from the front, Chunhee coming out of nowhere again with cake in his hands. “Aigoo” she covered her face, trying to hide her cheeks, as the fans cheered and kept singing. “Make a wish, unnie” Sungyoung said as they all gathered around. Juhyun looked at her cake, and at the fans. As much as she thought she’d spend today working, she ended up being surprised by birthday greetings and even more than the previous year. Music was soon blasting through the speakers but lowered down as she looked at the candles on her cake. 

 

More love and success for Yeosin, for SMYG, for the boys, for the upcoming concerts they were about to do, good health as well. She looked at all of them again, thinking that the boys should have been here to celebrate with her. Especially Kris and Suho. She knew the two of them especially would never miss out on her birthday, now just being the exception. 

 

She blew out the candles, smiling as all of them were cheering and clapping while Chunhee put the cake away, the music blasting again as they all approached the fans, signing things and taking pictures with each one. “EXO will be here too, right?” one of them asked. As Juhyun was about to answer, the fan got nudged by Hyun Ae, who was laughing. “Yah,” Juhyun laughed. “Why did you nudge her?” she asked. “Because I wanted to take a selca with her!” Hyun Ae grinned, posing next to the fan as they took a selca. Juhyun raised a brow. “You girls have something planned, hmm?” she said with a grin, moving back to the stage when they were done, Sungyoung pulling a chair for her to sit, as Jo and Kimi handed all of them their own microphones. Juhyun smiled and glanced over at Chunhee, who was suddenly setting up a projector and a screen on the side. “A few sunbaenims decided to greet you through video, unnie” Sungyoung smiled as they all turned to watch. 

 

Once the projector was up and running, the faces of Siwon, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, and Donghae appeared. All four of them standing in what looked like the dressing room. Juhyun stared, covering her mouth in surprise. “Are you watching, Choi Juhyun?” Eunhyuk grinned as winked, making the fans cheer, Juhyun speechless and still covering her mouth. “Happy birthday Juhyunnie!!” they all said. “Siwon hyung, take care of her for us, okay?” Donghae and Kyuhyun suddenly said to him. Siwon smiled and nodded. “Of course, I’ll take care of Juhyunnie. The leader who is also a goddess, not just in my eyes, but in everyone’s eyes” he said, making them cringe. “Ah!! Greasy!!” Eunhyuk said, curling his fingers. Juhyun raised a brow and blushed, making the fans cheer. “Juhyun-ah, happy birthday to you!! We love you!!” The four of them did hearts. 

 

Soon enough, Sulli, Minho, and the four members of 2NE1 appeared. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Juhyunnie,” Dara started clapping, the rest of them following as they sang. “Unnie!! Happy Birthday!!” Sulli and Minzy said, waving next to each other while making a heart, Dara and Minho doing the same, along with CL and Bom. “It’s your day today, Juhyunnie, make sure to enjoy it with everyone you love. Including us, okay?” CL said. “We love you!!!” they all said with a wave, making another heart. 

 

The screen went all black, but it soon faded into color, Seungri and TOP appearing. “VVIP, rock with me,” Seungri sang. “VVIP, Choi Juhyunnie!” he finished, TOP laughing. “Ah, Juhyun-ah, you’re now 22, even if we’re in Japan right now, it’s a good thing Sungyoungie and Kimi got us to do this. You’ll always will be one of our favorite girls, Happy birthday!!” they said, waving. 

 

PD Cho, Gary, HaHa and Jaesuk appeared next. Juhyun laughed as she recognized the clothes they were wearing, glancing at Hyun Ae who was just nodding and grinning proudly. “Juhyun-ah, happy birthday!! You might not have seen, but Hyun Ae called us over here before we started filming. And she told us you were a big fan of the show, and we’re glad to have brought you here with us” PD Cho said. “Juhyunnie, I love you!! Be my last love!!” HaHa made a heart with his arms. “Juhyun-ah, I can say I’m close with you now, let us all talk comfortably, okay?” Jaesuk chuckled, Gary and HaHa suddenly nudging him. “Juhyun-ah, I love you!!” Gary smiled, making a heart, the rest of them following. 

 

The screen faded to black once again, and they looked at each other. Juhyun smiled and looked down, blinking a few times to hold back her tears. “Is that all?” Jo asked the three other girls. They could hear a resounding “No” coming from the fans, making them laugh. “No?” Hyun Ae grinned as she looked at them. “No!!” they said again, making them laugh. Juhyun felt her heart pounding in anticipation. She knew they still had something up. “Unnie, you didn’t think we wouldn’t include the boys, did you?” Sungyoung asked. Juhyun raised a brow, her smile turning into a grin. “I’m just relieved” she chuckled. 

 

Suho’s face suddenly appeared on the screen, the cheers soon turning into loud screams as he smiled and waved at the camera, the 11 other boys behind him, all wearing party hats and party poppers. Juhyun covered her mouth in surprise again, her heart pounding once she saw him. “Juhyun-ah,” he smiled, making Juhyun turn pink. “And one, two, three!” 

 

“Neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan TV reul kkeosseo, saebbal gan, ni ibsul,” Suho sang. “And, everyone sing with us!” he said. “Neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan keoten eul chyeosseo, saebbal gan, ni ibsul,” Juhyun felt goosebumps on her arms once she heard everyone sing it. Looking at the four girls on stage with her, they were singing as well. She looked at the projector again, but she saw them slowly leave, singing the same lines, along with everyone else. 

 

To her surprise, one by one, they all came out from behind the projector, singing and gathering around them. “Neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan TV reul kkeosseo  
saebbal gan, ni ibsul, neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan keoten eul chyeosseo  
saebbal gan, ni ibsul” Juhyun’s eyes were soon filled with tears as Suho and Kris stood on both sides of her, their hands on her shoulders. “Uwa,” she said, blinking and wiping her eyes, as they kept singing, the fans repeating the last two lines of every line like fan chants. “Yah..” she covered her face, chuckling as Baekhyun bent down to hug her, the rest of them popping the party poppers in the air, playing with the confetti. “Noona, stop crying” Baekhyun chuckled, Suho bending down as well to wipe the tears on her cheek, the fans were all singing louder and holding up fansigns and swaying along. 

 

“I daeron jam mot jayo, neon neomu areumda wo, nan, oneul i bameul bonaegi en ashwi wo yo, oneureun andwen dan marayo, geuman, geuman, geuman” Kyungsoo sang as the rest of the boys began to sing the rest of the song. “So cool..” Juhyun mumbled as she wiped her eyes. “Neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan TV reul kkeosseo, saebbal gan, ni ibsul,” they all pointed their microphones to the fans, who sang along one last time. “Neol neomuna saranghaeseo, nan keoten eul chyeosseo, saebbal gan,” Suho grinned. “Choi Juhyun” he took her hand, making fans scream louder. Juhyun cried more, covering her face as they finished. “Happy birthday Juhyunnie!” they said. 

 

Juhyun picked up the microphone, sniffling and blinking back the tears in her eyes. “Aigoo, you guys made me cry so much” she said with a chuckle. “Thank you everyone for coming here to my birthday” she said, wiping her eyes again, until Baekhyun came up to wipe her cheeks with a napkin. “Wah, so cool, so cool,” she said, the fans suddenly screaming as Kris wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Ah, thank you all for coming, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had” she said with a nod. “Aigoo,” she wiped her face again. “Thank you for all the gifts, and the greetings, I didn’t think my birthday would be like this,” she bowed. “Thank you all, I love you all!” she smiled, making a heart. “Remind me to thank Gary oppa for suggesting that song you were all singing” she nodded, making them laugh. “I promise to show a less crying, more fierce performance and image from now on. Thank you to these guys who came here, I didn’t think they’d be here because they were in China since last night” she said. “They won their first awards, did you all hear about it?” she asked, a resounding “Yes!” came from the fans. “Thank you to my girls, and Chunhee oppa, our manager who needs to get married already” she said, making everyone laugh. “Yah, why are you steering away?” Lay gave her a look, as Luhan, Hyun Ae, Sehun, and Sungyoung were popping party poppers behind them. “Please give our Juhyunnie unnie lots of love today!” Jo said. “Yes, please give our Juhyunnie lots of love” Suho said with a nod, all of them started clapping. “Happy birthday!!” 

 

Juhyun walked to the bus stop that night, her backpack almost stuffed with some of the presents she got, most of which were brought to the dorm with the others already. She figured it was a good way to end the day she had. She stepped back a little when a pair of hands covered her eyes. “Omo, omo” she said. “Guess who?” Suho stood behind her, with a grin on his face. Juhyun chuckled as she knew who it was. “Joonmyunnie, it’s you” she said, and he let go of her, laughing as the bus pulled up, both of them getting in and looking around to find a seat. “How did you manage to sneak up on me like this?” she asked as they sat down. “I told manager hyungdeul I’d be with Teddy hyung after the party, and I needed to practice. Yixing’s still in there though. And I told you, you shouldn’t walk alone at night” he said, nudging her. “But you all must be jet-lagged” Juhyun nudged him back. “We managed to get some sleep on the plane and before setting up your birthday surprise though” Suho said. “And I got Gary hyung’s help in surprising you, with that song” he chuckled. “Yah, I still can’t get over that though” Juhyun turned a little pink. “It’s one of my favorite songs” she said softly. Suho smiled. “I know” he said, looking out the window. “I never really thought you’d all use that on me. It all seemed like a love confession rather than a birthday greeting” she laughed. “But I was thinking we could perform that in the concert?” Suho looked at her. Juhyun smiled. “That’s a great idea. We could get Kyungsoo and Yi Fan-ge for the other parts” she said. 

 

As they started walking back, Juhyun pulled him to a stop. “What?” Suho said, watching her take out her phone. “A selca would be nice tonight” she said. “Even if we’ve had so many in Macau” she added with a laugh. “Okay, but when we get to the cupcake place, we will, my gift’s in there” he said. Juhyun stared at him. “Joonmyunnie.. you didn’t” she shook her head. Suho just smiled widely. “I had to, I couldn’t resist” he chuckled. “Yah, another surprise?” she playfully pushed him as they started walking. “You’re all surprising me today” she said, chuckling as they were near the store. Suho laughed and gently took her hand. “Because, today’s your day. You should be treated special, if you didn’t notice what was happening” he said, leading her inside the shop and seating her near the displays of frostings. Juhyun watched him walk to the counter, dazed and embarrassed, as he came back with a chocolate cupcake, with the number 22 drizzled on the plate. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Juhyunnie, happy birthday to you” he sang quietly. Juhyun could tell the clerks were watching them, clapping quietly in their places, singing along with him. “Aigoo” she covered her face, peeking at the cupcake through her fingers. “I don’t know what to say, everyone’s been so good to me today” she said softly, shaking her head. “Then don’t say anything and just eat,” Suho handed her a fork. “Only if you eat this with me” Juhyun smiled. “Okay, okay, if it means you eating” he smiled as she cut into it.


	17. Running Man Episode 3

YeoEXO Running Man Episode 3

 

“Aigoo, we barely made it” Hyun Ae said as they were on the road to the next half. “But it was a good plan to stick it on both of you” Juhyun said, looking at Kris and Suho. “They assumed me and unnie had the tags, since Jong Kook oppa’s weak around girls, and HaHa oppa and Gary oppa are weak around unnie” Hyun Ae said with a grin. “Yah” Juhyun laughed as she sat back, shaking her head. “Ah, we should end this with an all-kill tonight” she said, looking out the window. “Do we get to wear the bells this time?” Luhan asked. “I think it’s pretty obvious, ge” Hyun Ae chuckled. “It’s nice we also have our walkie-talkies too, the place might be big again” Juhyun said. “Jong Kook oppa and Gwangsoo oppa might try and hide their bracelet so we should really go powerfully” she added, all of them nodding. “When did you get so smart?” Kris teased as he leaned in, the rest of them laughing. “When did you get so touchy?” Juhyun grinned as she looked at him. “But Juhyunnie watching the broadcasts a lot is an advantage” Suho said. “I wouldn’t have been able to think about what they could do just yet myself” he added with a smile as he glanced at Juhyun who sat next to him. “Ah, thank you Joonmyunnie” she said, giving Kris a look. 

 

They stared at the place before them as they got down the van. “We’re here again” Luhan said as they walked inside, going to the nearby restaurant where the PD’s and the crew were. They bowed and smiled as they walked in. “Why does this place seem bigger than the other one?” Suho said as they stopped before the table. “Since you defended in the first half, this time you will be attacking,” the PD said to them, gesturing to the five pieces of bells on the table next to a pair of paper handcuffs. “Like what they did in the first half, you will put on the bells and chase your opponents. But you can only go from the first to the twelfth floor since this place is too big” he said. “And like I said earlier, the walkie-talkies that you have will be used to communicate amongst yourselves, however the opposing team will also have walkie-talkies, so be careful” he said. He soon took out a velvet box and put it down in front of them. “You’ve all watched the Big Bang episodes, right?” he asked, looking at each of them. They nodded. “Omo,” Kris said, a grin soon forming on his face once he opened the box. There were five big and chunky silver rings, each of them with big gems in the middle. “Do these look familiar?” the PD asked them. They let out a chuckle and nodded as he handed Luhan a card. 

 

The Power Of The Five Rings Stop Time! 

 

“You must say your names and the name of the person you want to catch and the spell properly for it to be activated. However, this may only be used once” the PD said, handing them each a ring and putting it on. “For example,” the PD said. “The power of the five rings stop time, Kim Jong Kook, and that person will stay in his or her place and you will know where they are” he added. “Oh, okay,” Juhyun said softly, the five of them forming a circle. 

 

“Hyun Ae!” 

 

“Luhan!” 

 

“Suho!” 

 

“Juhyun!” 

 

“Kris!” 

 

They each recited their names, sticking out their rings. “The power of the five rings, stop time!! Kim Jong Kook! Freeze!” 

 

They all looked at each other once they raised their hands, all of them trying not to laugh. “You don’t have to do it if you’re embarrassed,” the PD said with a laugh as they turned back to him. “We’re going for an all-kill this time, PD-nim, it’s not as embarrassing” Suho chuckled as they made their way out. 

 

A moment later the Running Man members had arrived. “Ah, all of them are no joke” Jaesuk said as they walked to the restaurant. “They all move so fast it was hard to keep up” Gary said as they followed him. “It’s like they know how things work here. Especially Juhyun and Luhan” Jong Kook said. “Ah, daebak those kids,” Suk Jin muttered, making them laugh as they approached the PD. “We have to keep an eye out for those two especially, they’re like us” Jihyo said. “Aigoo, Juhyunnie-ah,” HaHa said dreamily. “Pretty, so pretty” Gary said. “Yah, is Jihyo lacking now, Gary-ah?” Jong Kook gave him a look, making them laugh. “Oppa, it’s alright because we’ve broken up” Jihyo said. “I’d let Juhyunnie catch me if it means seeing her” HaHa said, making them cringe, Jihyo smacking him at the back of his head. “Ah, oppa!!! stop being so greasy!!” she said. “Those boys are handsome though” she added. “Jihyo-yah, is Gary lacking now?” Jaesuk asked, all of them bursting into laughter. “Ah, Hyun Ae also! Definitely the visual. So beautiful” Jaesuk said with a sigh, making them laugh even more. “Luhan’s a very lucky guy” Gary said with a nod. “They’re the Guest Couple, guest couple on Running Man” HaHa said. 

 

In another room, the five of them looked around. “We have to stay here until the Running Man members start, right?” Suho asked the PDs in the room, who all nodded. “How are we going to attack them?” Kris asked, looking at each of them. “If we want to catch Jong Kook oppa and Gwangsoo oppa, we have to break the bracelet” Juhyun said with a nod. “They’ll try to sneak out of the bracelet too, so we have to really look carefully at their wrists” Hyun Ae said. “The elevators are going to be useless especially if we stay by them” Luhan said, looking at each of them, who were nodding. “But once one of us catches one, we have to gather” Kris said. “But then, I have a soft spot for Gary oppa” Juhyun pouted, making them laugh. “Unnie! You have to rip off his nametag!” Hyun Ae nudged the older girl. “Then I won’t be the one to catch Gary oppa, one of you will” Juhyun laughed. “It’s best if Luhan-ge and unnie stick together for now, unnie’s fast and so is Luhan-ge” Hyun Ae said, making Luhan pout at her, grinning after. “You don’t want to be with me?” he asked. Hyun Ae nudged him hard. “Gege, we have to split up sometime!” she said. They stood up once they were signaled and done putting on the bells, moving out of the room and outside. “Yeosin, Exo fighting!” Suho said as they started walking around. 

 

“Wah, the bells make you feel powerful” Juhyun chuckled as she walked, slowly splitting up from the rest of them, who were starting to do the same. “Juhyun-ah,” she saw Luhan walk next to her. “Ah, gege!!” she laughed as she tugged his arm, letting go when they walked to the escalator. “Ju Xian!!” he tugged her arm as well, making both of them laugh. “Which floors should we search first?” she asked, nudging him as they got off, walking around and bowing to the employees who were quietly there. “Um, excuse me, have you seen the Running Man members?” she turned to ask the young clerk who was nearby in English. “I saw them around here, looking” he said, gesturing to the small hallways near the elevators. “Okay, thank you, thank you” Luhan said as they turned back to keep walking. 

 

Kris leaned back as the elevator took him up to the third floor. “They would have started on their mission now, right?” he said, getting off once the doors opened. Taking a few steps before shaking the bell on his foot, he grinned as he looked around, opening the doors of the small conference rooms and looking through each one. “Yi Fan-ge! check under the tables, they might be there too” he heard Juhyun say. “Checking! Checking!” he talked into the walkie-talkie as he bent down, peeking under the table. “This is better for someone who isn’t as tall as me” he laughed as he left the room and walked into another. “Ah, I can run and chase after them, but fitting into tables isn’t for someone like me. I’d be too big” he said as he bent down and looked under the table again. “Where are they?” he muttered as he went inside another. 

 

Suho climbed up the fire exit, opening the doors of each of the floors he stopped in. He smiled at a few female employees who passed by staring at him. “Come out, come out, wherever you are” he said in a sing song voice as he walked down the hall. Turning a corner, he laughed to himself as he saw a glimpse of red jackets and the cameramen. He slowed down, so as not to make the bells on his shoe ring, coming closer and seeing who it is. “Suk Jin hyung, Suk Jin hyung,” he whispered into the walkie-talkie. “Here on the 4th floor” he said as he crept closer. He stood up straight again. “Hyung! hello!” he waved with a smile, walking up to him. Suk Jin started running, taking out his walkie-talkie. “Suho’s in the 4th floor! Suho’s in the 4th floor!” he talked into it as Suho ran after him, catching up to him in the fire exit and ripping his nametag off. “Ah!!!” Suk Jin bent down, sighing. “Race start!” he said with a nod, following the security staff to the jail on the ground floor. “Sorry hyung” Suho chuckled, bowing to him as he walked off. “It’s okay, Suho-ah, the race starts now” Suk Jin said, patting him on the shoulder. “Aigoo, where is the jail?” he asked. 

 

“Ji Suk Jin, out!” 

 

“Ji Suk Jin, out!” 

 

“Mission, 20% Complete!”

 

“Mission, 20% Complete!”

 

At the same time, Hyun Ae got off the elevator, walking along the 6th floor of the tower. “20% completed,” she muttered under her breath as she looked through each room. “Hello,” she noticed a few male employees looking at her. “Have you seen the Running Man members?” she asked in english. They pointed in different directions. “I saw the big guy go in the elevator with a tall one” one of them said. “Oh, thank you! thank you!” she said, bowing a little before looking around. “Ah, Jong Kook oppa, Gwangsoo oppa, you won’t go far” she looked at the camera. “We barely made it in the first round and we lost yesterday, this time, we’ll do an all kill” she did a throat slicing gesture before winking and walking off. She walked back to look at the camera. “I’m sorry, but we have to do this” she chuckled as she continued to walk off again. 

 

Kris pressed the button on the elevator, standing by and looking around still, checking if anyone was sneaking by. “Suho got Suk Jin hyung, right?” he said, listening to Luhan and Hyun Ae argue through their walkie-talkies. “Aish, these two, arguing even here” he shook his head as the doors opened and got in. “Oh!” he let out a laugh as he stepped back. “The door opened and I thought someone was in here, turns out it was my reflection” he laughed as he leaned back. The elevator stopped at the 4th floor all of a sudden and he stood up straight, leaning on the side so as not to be seen. He could see a glimpse of a green jacket and stood still. He stood by and kept the elevator doors open, grinning as he heard Gary and HaHa’s voices grow louder. Peeking from the side, he could see they were close by. As Gary and HaHa were about to enter, his walkie-talkie began to make a sound. “Aigoo, we’re caught,” he could hear HaHa say. “Aigoo, we got-” Gary’s next words were cut as they started running, Kris instantly getting out to run after them. “Gary hyung, HaHa hyung at the 4th floor, they’re at the 4th floor” he talked in his walkie-talkie, turning a corner as he followed the sounds of their shouts. 

 

Gary and HaHa entered the fire exit, running into Juhyun who was climbing up the stairs. “Oppadeul! Oppadeul!” she laughed, running after them while Kris followed her from behind. “HaHa oppa Gary oppa at the fire exit, HaHa oppa, Gary oppa at the fire exit!” she talked into the walkie-talkie. She stopped midway upon reaching the 8th floor, sitting down to catch her breath. “Ah, aigoo” she laughed, looking up at Kris, who was still sprinting up the stairs. Kris followed closely, a hand already at HaHa’s nametag and ripped it off, almost stumbling at the landing of the 12th floor, Hyun Ae appearing at the door to corner Gary. 

 

“HaHa, out!” 

 

“HaHa out!”

 

“Aigoo you kids are no joke, aigoo daebak” HaHa said once he saw Kris holding his nametag. Hyun Ae laughed as HaHa sat down, leaning back on the wall to catch his breath before being taken away as Kris snatched Gary’s walkie-talkie from his hand. “Oppa, oppa, there’s no more” Hyun Ae said, as Gary chuckled nervously, trying to slither away from her. “Oppa, HaHa oppa’s already out, if you try and slip past me, Luhan oppa will be there” she said. “Better my hand than Juhyun unnie’s” she chuckled. “I just passed by her earlier!” Gary said, Hyun Ae laughing even more. “Okay, but since Yi Fan oppa took your walkie-talkie, we’ll let you go, but the next time we’ll catch you, we’ll rip off your name tag” Hyun Ae said with a nod, stepping aside. Gary raised a brow and looked at her. “Really?” he asked. Hyun Ae nodded, Kris slowly walking back down the stairs, glancing at them. “Okay, okay” Gary nodded as he began to run away. Hyun Ae watched him, and grinned as she took out her walkie-talkie. “Suho oppa, Gary oppa’s coming” she said. 

 

“Mission, 40% Complete!”

 

“Mission, 40% Complete!” 

 

Juhyun walked through the ninth floor shops, bowing to the managers and employees as she looked around the stores, searching in detail. “Aigoo, where can they be?” she said, looking through the store rooms and cabinets. “Jong Kook oppa would fit here?” she chuckled as she opened a cabinet. “Ah, no, no, Gwangsoo oppa’s tall” she shook her head as she bowed to the manager before leaving. Seeing a glimpse of red she quietly looked out, being careful not to make the bells on her shoe ring, she could see Jaesuk searching through the stores. “Hide!” she whispered to the VJ, who went behind her as she peeked out. “Luhan-ge, Luhan-ge” she whispered in her walkie-talkie. “9th floor, Jaesuk oppa’s nearby” she said. “I’m coming” she heard him say before putting her walkie-talkie back in her jean pocket. “It’s weird he doesn’t suspect anything” she chuckled. “He’s Yooruce Willis right?” she said. “Put the light out please” she whispered as she leaned back on the wall, waiting for him. 

 

Luhan peeked out from the other store at the other side, seeing Jaesuk hastily searching through nooks and crannies of the other stores, Juhyun peeked out and he waved her over, slowly coming out of the store. Juhyun gave him a nod as she started to run, Luhan running as well. “Oh!” Jaesuk let out a yelp as Juhyun had caught a hold of his wrist, making him fall over in surprise. “Aigoo! Aigoo! Ah, really!” Jaesuk said with a nervous laugh as Luhan came up, holding his other arm. “9th floor” Luhan talked into the walkie-talkie, Kris suddenly appearing and taking his walkie-talkie. “Yah, you’re all appearing like this” he said. “Ah, aigoo, aigoo” he said. Upon hearing their grip on his wrists loosen, he saw Jihyo peek out before running to the elevator. “Jihyo noona!” Luhan said with a grin. “Why are you all not moving?” Jaesuk asked. 

 

“Mission, 60%, complete!” 

 

“Mission, 60% complete!” 

 

Hearing that made them shake their heads as Juhyun ripped his nametag off in one motion, bowing at him before being taken away. “Ah, really, these kids are no joke” Jaesuk said, impressed as they kept bowing to him before walking off. “The five of you should come back here often” he said, all of them chuckling. “Ah, these kids” he said with a nod. 

 

“Yoo Jaesuk, out!” 

 

“Yoo Jaesuk, out!” 

 

“Oppa, catch the Monday couple! Monday Couple!” Suho heard Hyun Ae’s voice as he was in the elevator, stopping at the 7th floor. To his surprise, Jihyo was standing right in front of him and started to run. “Omo!!” she squealed as she ran off. “Jihyo noona! 7th floor! Jihyo noona! 7th floor!” Suho chuckled as he ran after her, almost hopping over the chair. “Ah, really!” Jihyo said, almost out of breath as she kept running, passing through each of the stores, only to find herself face to face with Hyun Ae closing in, making her squeal in surprise as she skidded to a halt and fell over on the floor, laughing. “Yah! Yah! Yah! You all surprised me!” Jihyo said as she lay down, while Suho and Hyun Ae were tugging on her arms, reaching for the end of her nametag to tear it off. Kris had appeared later on, as Suho was struggling, Hyun Ae already kneeling down, quickly ripping her nametag off before falling over on the floor. 

 

“Song Jihyo, out!” 

 

“Song Jihyo, out!” 

 

“Yah, all of you surprised me!” Jihyo said, slapping Suho and Hyun Ae on the arms, the rest of them laughing. “Ah, daebak, you kids” she said, as the guards took her away. “Who else is left?” Suho asked. “Gary oppa, Jong Kook oppa and Gwangsoo oppa” Hyun Ae answered, as Kris listened in to the walkie-talkies he took. A sudden buzz came from their own walkie-talkies as they heard Juhyun and Luhan’s voices. “Commander and Giraffe! Commander and Giraffe! 5th floor! 5th floor!” they said. “They found them, Juhyunnie, the bracelet” Suho said, talking into the walkie-talkie. “Oppa, the bracelet! the bracelet!” Hyun Ae said as they split up again, Kris walking to the elevators. “They can catch the two, we’ll just have to go after Gary hyung” He heard Suho say. “He might be in the floors below” he added. “Someone check the first two floors again” Kris said before getting in. “Okay, okay, fighting!” he heard Suho say. “Fighting!” he heard Hyun Ae this time.

 

“Oppadeul! Oppadeul!” Juhyun and Luhan ran after them, slipping through the doors they were closing in time as Gwangsoo and Jong Kook were moving at a surprisingly fast pace, running through the stores of the whole floor. “Ah, oppadeul! Oppadeul!!” Juhyun said as she ran faster, almost catching up to both of them, the two skidding to a halt, Gwangsoo almost kicking her away as they started to run again, Juhyun and Luhan following close behind as they ran inside a boutique, hiding behind the racks of clothes on the sides. “Ah, aigoo,” Juhyun leaned on the rack, as Luhan went around. “Hyungdeul” he said, as Gwangsoo and Jong Kook stood against the front desk, where the employees were watching. “Wait! Wait! Wait!” Gwangsoo said, holding their hands up as Juhyun and Luhan were walking closer, Kris soon entering the boutique as well. “Wait! Wait! Wait!” Gwangsoo kept saying as Juhyun gently held Jong Kook’s free wrist. “Juhyunnie-ah” Jong Kook let out a sigh as Juhyun gently pulled him away, while Luhan got a hold of Gwangsoo’s wrist, Kris standing in the middle, noticing their jackets covering their connected wrists and grabbing them both. 

 

Suho got off on the second floor, taking slow steps so as not to let the bells ring. “Oppa, oppa, are you at the second floor?” he heard Hyun Ae say. “Shh!” he whispered as he crept around. “Excuse me, have you seen a Running Man member anywhere?” he asked the employee of the ice cream shop in english. “I saw one” the manager said, the employees pointing to the right, urging Suho to walk on. “Thank you, thank you” he smiled and bowed before continuing, hearing a sudden yell from the fire exit. He ran towards the noise, seeing Hyun Ae running up the stairs and after Gary, who was slowing down. “Yah! Hyung!” Suho said as he followed, already taking two steps at a time as he ran up, Hyun Ae soon slowing down and out of breath. “Hyung! Hyung!” Suho laughed as he went after him, following him up to the fifth floor, and chasing him. “Hyun Ae-yah, 5th floor, 5th floor” he caught Gary by the shirt as he talked into the walkie-talkie. “Yah, aigoo” Gary bent down, his hands on his knees. “I give up, yah!” he said with a groan, as Suho ripped his nametag off. “It’s so tiring” he said, catching his breath. 

 

“Gary, out!” 

 

“Gary, out!” 

 

“Oppa’s out?” Hyun Ae said as she finally caught up with them, Gary being taken away. Suho nodded and looked around. “Gary hyung’s out” he said. “Wah, it’s just us, hyung” Gwangsoo looked at Jong Kook as Kris, Juhyun, and Luhan were still standing in front of them. Suho and Hyun Ae entered, grinning as they looked at everyone. “The game’s over, oppa” Juhyun shook her head. Suho stood next to Juhyun, and Hyun Ae next to Luhan, giving each other nods and looks. 

 

“Luhan!” 

 

“Hyun Ae!” 

 

“Kris!” 

 

“Juhyun!” 

 

“Suho!” 

 

“The power of the five rings, stop time!” they chanted loudly, Jong Kook and Gwangsoo’s eyes were widening in surprise. “Kim Jong Kook, freeze!!!” they shouted. Jong Kook and Gwangsoo looked at each other as the guards came in and loosened the hand strap, grabbing Jong Kook with both arms as Juhyun let him go. “Wah, unbelievable” Jong Kook looked at them, still dazed as Juhyun ripped his nametag off, Gwangsoo still standing there in disbelief. 

 

“Kim Jong Kook, out!” 

 

“Kim Jong Kook, out!” 

 

All their heads turned back to Gwangsoo, who still stood there. “Wait, wait, wait!” Gwangsoo said, as the five of them suddenly swarmed on him. “Wait!!” Gwangsoo shouted as he struggled to get free, Luhan grabbing him by one arm, Kris holding the other as Suho ripped his nametag off. 

 

“Lee Gwangsoo, out!” 

 

“Lee Gwangsoo, out!” 

 

All of them gathered at the lobby, as the PD and the VJs surrounded them for the closing. “Congratulations to YeoExo!” Jaesuk said, all of them clapping and bowing. “So, it ends here, thank you to the city of Macau for letting us film, Fisherman’s Wharf, Macau Tower, Taipa Market and Cafe E Nata, thank you to Juhyunnie, Hyun-Ae, Kris, Suho, and Luhan-” “Yah, you’re acting close again, what’s with that?” Suk Jin nudged him, the rest of them laughing. “Yah, they’re our dongsaengs, what’s wrong about talking to them informally?” Jaesuk looked at them. “Let’s give them a round of applause to Yeosin and Exo!!”


	18. Pepero Day

“Hi noona, what are you doing?” Chanyeol came in as Juhyun’s eyes were fixed on the tv, showing an episode of a variety show. Juhyun leaned up and looked at him. “Hello, I’m just watching this episode Deuk oppa told me about. I’m the ideal type of this guy or something, I got curious” she chuckled. Chanyeol raised a brow and laughed. “Oh right! I know who it is, it’s that guy” he pointed to the man with slightly curly hair. “He was with Minho hyung in his drama with Jinri” he said. Juhyun smiled and turned pink, looking back at the tv. “Kim Woobin hyungnim” Chanyeol said. He looked at the older girl, who just smiled. “Wah, noona, you like him too, don’t you?” he grinned. Juhyun shook her head right away, looking at him. “He’s just really handsome” she said. “I knew it, noona likes him” Chanyeol laughed as he watched with her. Juhyun reached to slap his arm playfully. “Yah, no I don’t, I just think he’s handsome” she said with a nod, while trying to contain her wide grin. 

 

“Yeosin’s the girl group I’m interested in lately” the man said. “Juhyun’s actually my ideal type” he added, the MCs nodding and grinning at his answer. “She has this really cool presence on stage, I’d like to meet her” he added shyly, catcalls coming from the other guests he was with. “You can say something to her, she may be watching” the other MC said. Juhyun suddenly sat up, Chanyeol grinning from ear to ear as he watched her reaction and the tv. “Juhyun-ssi,” he said, looking at the camera. “I don’t have much schedules, do you have time?” he added, making everyone cheer and laugh as he bent down to cover his face. Chanyeol was slapping his knee in laughter as Juhyun turned a darker shade of pink. “Aigoo!!” Chanyeol laughed as he looked at her. “Chunhee hyung must have been in contact with his manager or something” he teased. “Yah!” Juhyun laughed, her cheeks very pink. “It would have been surprising if Chunhee oppa was” she nodded. The door suddenly opened and Chunhee came in, carrying a basket of pepero sticks. “Is it pepero day today?” Juhyun asked him. “Some girl must have given that to you” she added with a grin. Chunhee just smiled and shook his head. “Unfortunately this isn’t for me, it’s for you” he said, putting the basket down. Chanyeol grinned and looked at her, while she shook her head at him. “Is this from you, oppa?” she asked. “I wish” Chunhee let out a laugh. “But, look at the card” he grinned, pushing the basket towards her. “Wah, noona, what if” Chanyeol chuckled as Juhyun took the card off the basket. 

 

Juhyun-ssi, 

 

Happy Pepero Day! ^^ 

I hope you were able to watch the broadcast~ 

Do you have time? Maybe we can go for a drink soon. 

 

Kim Woo Bin 

 

Juhyun stared at the card, Chanyeol and Chunhee looking at her. “K-Kim Woo Bin-ssi?” she said, looking up at Chunhee, who nodded while Chanyeol let out a loud laugh as he looked at her. “Yeah, he wanted to come in and give you these himself when he got here, but he seemed like he was in a hurry” Chunhee said. “He was in Minho and Jinri’s drama, right?” he added while Chanyeol and Juhyun nodded. “He’s a handsome guy, quite tall too” Chunhee said. “Juhyun noona’s all red” Chanyeol grinned as Juhyun covered her cheeks, still staring at the card. “Well, when I told him I was your manager, he said to give you his number, and he asked me if it was okay to give him yours, and of course I said yes” Chunhee said. “Oppa!!” Juhyun let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I figured you wouldn’t pass on a handsome young man like him” Chunhee said with a laugh. “We just watched the episode where he did a special message to noona, that’s why she’s so red” Chanyeol said, reaching to remove the plastic wrapping of the basket. “Oppa, are you trying to set me up?” Juhyun looked at him. Chunhee smiled. “I figured it’s time you found someone again, that’s all. After what happened with you and Jaehyo, I thought you should” he said. Juhyun raised a brow. “Oppa, you know what will happen if that happens, scandals might pop up” she said. “But then you and Jaehyo never went public” Chunhee said with a wink. “Noona! Chunhee hyung’s right, maybe it is time you dated again” Chanyeol said, smiling this time. “See? Even Chanyeol agrees with me” Chunhee chuckled, making Juhyun smile. “Fine, but what if he just wants us to be friends and I suddenly fall in love with him or something?” she asked. “What’s not to like about my girl?” Chunhee smiled before leaving. 

 

A small part of the road in front of the SMYG building had been blocked that afternoon. Yeosin and EXO were to give away pepero sticks to fans who came, and almost a hundred people were gathered while three large boxes of pepero sticks with cards written by each of them were in front. “Is everyone enjoying pepero day?” Juhyun smiled as she looked at everyone who cheered a resounding “YES”, laughing a little when she saw big signs of JuHo and JuKris in neon letters against boards of black. “Everyone please form three lines” she said, pulling Kimi along with her to join D.O, Chanyeol, Lay and Chen, while the rest of the boys and girls distributed themselves as well. “Juhyun unnie! You’re not with Kris oppa” one of the fans said as they lined up. “Or with Suho oppa” another fan said, making them laugh. “I’m always with them, they’re sick of me already” Juhyun teased, noticing that Kris took another microphone. “Why are you saying that? I’d never get sick of you” Kris looked at her, grinning as he said it, making everyone cheer louder. “Yeah, why are you saying that? That hurts” Suho added in. “I don’t see you guys everyday, but you all see me everyday” Juhyun laughed as the lines started moving. “HanHyun! HanHyun! HanHyun!” Chanyeol started to cheer, but was nudged by Hyun Ae who was giving him a look. “Did unnie get pepero sticks from Kim Woobin oppa?” a fan asked them as Lay handed her a box. “I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to Chunhee oppa later” Juhyun said, glancing at Chanyeol who just smiled as they continued giving away boxes, and taking the presents the fans were giving them. “Suho oppa must have given Juhyun pepero sticks today” another fan said. “Kris oppa too! Juhyun, did they give you sticks today?” the girl asked her as she handed out a box. “I’ll give her later” Juhyun suddenly heard Kris say, Chanyeol and Lay suddenly nudging her with grins on their faces. “Hyung, let me give mine first” Suho added, making Juhyun laugh, looking over at Suho who just smiled at her. “Oppa, did you give Hyun Ae pepero sticks?” a fan asked in their line. “He did, because he admitted that he likes me” Hyun Ae said with a grin as Luhan handed over a box, making the girl squeal.

 

Suho peeked in the recording room that afternoon, still a little dazed upon their fanmeeting earlier. He saw the girls except Juhyun were inside and lightly knocked before coming in. “What are you all doing here?” he asked, earning a look of surprise from them. “We’re just looking at articles and all” Sungyoung said. “Naeun of Apink’s Jaehyo oppa’s type” Jo read out. “But hasn’t she always been his ideal type?” Suho said with a brow raised. “Yes, but then he wouldn’t say he’d actually date her” Hyun Ae looked at him. “What do you mean?” He asked, coming closer to what they were looking at, and a look of surprise appeared on his face. In big bold letters, the article read out: 

 

Block B Jaehyo and Apink Naeun are dating! 

 

His jaw dropped. He instantly remembered Juhyun and her attempts to get over him, as Kimi read out the whole thing. He was a little relieved that Juhyun wasn’t around, but he was worried that she may have already found out. Suho cleared his throat upon reading the last sentence. “Unnie may still not be over him, I’m worried about that” Jo said. “Me too, but then she shouldn’t right? Woobin-ssi gave her pepero sticks today” Hyun Ae said. Suho suddenly stared at her. “What?” Hyun Ae looked at him. “Woobin-ssi? Who’s he?” he asked, snapping out of it at once to keep his cool. “That handsome guy in Minho and Jinri’s drama, A Gentleman’s Dignity too” Kimi said. “Who’s he there?” Suho said. “Johnny Kim, the guy that kidnaps Goo Jae Hee who is actually her ex that went to America” Hyun Ae said. Suho couldn’t help but stare again. Another guy to be jealous of, he thought as he could feel his heart sinking a little. “He mentioned in a show that she was his ideal type and wanted to meet her, Chunhee oppa told us he wanted to send her those himself but he was in a hurry. Aigoo, he’s really handsome” Sungyoung said dreamily, while the three others nodded. “I think Woobin-ssi might be the one, Chunhee oppa gave her number to him and he gave his number too” Jo said. “Oh” was all Suho could say, leaning in to search his name, the pictures suddenly loading in front of him. He was handsome as they said, he was tall too. A model and actor. Suho felt like a bucket of water had been splashed in his face. “What’s gotten into you, oppa?” Hyun Ae said, watching him, scroll down a little faster. “Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to see what this guy looked like. After the time we filmed in the drama, I wasn’t able to watch this as much” he said. “Relax oppa, Woobin-ssi has to go through all of you first before us, and before unnie” Hyun Ae said with a smile. “Wasn’t it like that when Jaehyo oppa was around?” she added. “No it wasn’t” Suho let out a nervous chuckle as he stood up again. “As long as you and Yi Fan-ge approve, he’ll be okay with us” Sungyoung grinned. “I do approve of you and Sehunnie being a pair though” Suho teased before walking out, Sungyoung turning pink instantly. 

 

Kris stared at Chanyeol. “Woobin-ssi?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded. “Mhmm. He sent her pepero sticks today as well asked her out” Chanyeol said while they watched Luhan, Xiu Min, Chen, and Lay dance to Yeosin’s choreography in front of them. “I was there when Chunhee hyung gave her the basket” he chuckled. “But it does seem like Woobin-ssi was interested in her, maybe even date her” Chanyeol added. “Hyung, hyung, are you okay?” he waved a hand in front of his face, making him snap out of it. “Yeah, yeah, I spaced out for a bit, trying to process all this” Kris answered, clearing his throat. “Did Juhyun say anything?” he asked. “Well, she was surprised, Chunhee hyung just wanted her to move on from Jaehyo hyung” Chanyeol said. “Did she consider?” Kris asked, trying not to sound worried. It was bad enough that he couldn’t find the guts to confess, but knowing that someone was interested in her and had made a move at the same time, made it worse. “Probably, but you know, she hasn’t met him properly yet. But she was turning red when I teased her, she’s probably got a crush on him” Chanyeol said with a grin. “She does?” Kris stared at him. “Maybe, but we never really know, Juhyun noona hasn’t dated anyone in a while” Chanyeol nodded. “Oh” Kris sat back, the dances the rest of the members were doing weren’t as amusing as when he first saw them. “Hyung, are you okay? You don’t seem so happy about it” Chanyeol said. He cleared his throat at once, sitting up straight as he looked at the younger boy. “I’m fine, I’m just surprised. Where’s Juhyun?” he asked. “I don’t know, maybe talking to Chunhee hyung or something” Chanyeol answered. Kris stood up. “Okay, okay, I’ll just go talk to her about something” he said quietly as he walked out. 

 

Just when he thought he could finally make a move, he was stopped short. Suho didn’t know what to do as he passed by the halls of the building, looking for a sign of Juhyun. Asking Baekhyun who didn’t know where she was, Kris looked through the practice rooms until he stopped at the one at the end of the hall. Suho stopped at the recording room near the hallway. It was now or never as Kris had a hand poised on the handle. Suho took a deep breath before knocking. 

 

Juhyun stared at her phone. Chunhee had given her Woobin’s number and she was having second thoughts on whether or not to call him. It was clear that Yeosin hardly had any schedules these days aside from practicing for their world tour, and in a few months time, they were to prepare for their comeback. The same could be said for the boys, she thought, as she scrolled back and forth, looking at his name. It was up to her whether or not she wanted to move on anyway. She looked back at the basket of pepero sticks he sent her. She had given Chanyeol some, as well as Chunhee and Teddy; the only few guys who knew about it. “Aish, why am I thinking about love right away? we could always be friends” she mumbled as she put her phone down. The door suddenly opened, making her push her phone away a little and she let out a small smile at the person who came in.


	19. Suho's Confession

“Hey” Suho said as he came in. “Joonmyunnie” Juhyun smiled as she pulled out the chair next to her. “Sit down” she said. Suho smiled as he sat down, leaning on the table and facing her, noticing the card that had a line of numbers on it. “So,” Juhyun tucked the card under her phone. “What’s up?” she said. 

 

It was now or never, he thought. If he could only find the courage to tell her everything he felt about her. “Uh, I heard from the girls that some model actor guy wants to meet you” he said. Juhyun smiled, giving him a sheepish grin. “Yeah,” she nodded. “Kim Woobin-ssi” she said, taking the card out again. Suho nodded with a soft smile. He couldn’t look jealous, especially at her, not just yet, he thought. “Shouldn’t he be the one to call you first though?” he asked all of a sudden, making Juhyun look at him. “What do you mean?” she asked. Suho sat up, and turned his chair to face her more. “I meant, being a man, he should be the one to call you up first” he said. Juhyun smiled. “But then I’m just wondering if he knows that I didn’t have anything today, so I planned on messaging him that I’m free” she said with a nod. “I don’t blame him for not doing it first though, I understand why” she added. Suho moved closer to her, looking at the card she had. “Juhyunnie, if he wanted to meet you, and said you were his ideal type, he would have asked Chunhee hyung about your schedule before leaving him with the pepero sticks” he said, letting out a sigh. Juhyun smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “He would have already left a message asking you if you were free today too, did he even ask you that?” he asked, his voice laced with concern. “He did, it was in the card that came with the sticks” Juhyun said. “Oh” Suho nodded. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. “That-that seems a nicer way of asking you” he said with a nod. “It is” Juhyun said, smiling as she read the card again. “You’re worried, aren’t you?” she looked at him, her smile fading. “No, not really” Suho shook his head right away, although it didn’t change her expression. Juhyun raised a brow at him. “You’re not worried?” she asked. “Are you sure? You look like you want to tell me something but you’re holding it back” she grabbed his hand, giving a light tug. Suho smiled and shook his head. “No, of course not, I just didn’t know what to say, after finding all this out about you and that guy” he said. “Yah, Kim Joonmyun,” Juhyun tugged on his hand again, serious this time. “I know I haven’t trained long back then, but aren’t we friends? I tell you everything, you should too” she said, looking to his eyes for some sort of answer. “What is it?” she asked. He’s cornered now, he thought as he looked into her eyes as well, seeing that she was determined to get him to say anything. It really was now or never for him. 

 

“I like you” he blurted out. 

 

Juhyun’s smile faded, and the surprise on her face was evident. Suho was starting not to care as the words he wanted to say were starting to come out of him. “Actually, I’m falling in love with you, Juhyunnie,” he said, taking a deep breath. “It just all started when we were starting to do Troublemaker and I was looking at you and Jaehyo hyung back then, how happy you were when you were with him, talking on the phone, texting each other. I tried not to think about it, but it only got worse” he said, Juhyun still staring at him, completely dumbfounded. “I’ve said it before and I’m saying it again, I’m in love with this girl I’m looking at, this wonderful, loveable, talented, and beautiful girl that I see everyday” he said. “Or most of the time, rather” he added. “I don’t expect you to return the feelings I have for you, but at least you know, and I hope that this, won’t change our friendship if you don’t feel the same. Please know that we’re still best friends and whoever looks at you like I do,” he looked into her eyes. “Should love you more” he spoke softly, his heart pounding. 

 

The door opened and Chunhee peeked in, making Suho and Juhyun look at him. “Pack your bags, both of you, we’re all going to Hong Kong, remember? our flight’s tonight, for MAMA” he said before leaving. “Oh, and Juhyun, Joonmyun,” he peeked in again. “Press conference as usual, so be prepared” he said.

 

“Joonmyun just told me he liked me” Juhyun said quietly as they were on their way to the airport, the two groups taking separate vehicles for crowd control. All four heads turned to look at her. “What?!” they said. “Well it’s about time,” Sungyoung said, sitting back once again and earning a nudge from Jo. “Unnie, is this for real?” Jo asked the older girl, who just nodded slowly. “What did you say after that?” Hyun Ae asked. “I didn’t say anything,” Juhyun shrugged, shaking her head. “Chunhee oppa came in and asked us to go and pack up for this” she said. “What exactly did he say? Was it like one of those confessions you see in a drama? or a movie?” Kimi asked. Juhyun raised a brow. “Let’s just not talk about that now” she said, shaking her head. “Okay, but if the fans who like JuHo find out, they’re going to go crazy” Jo said with a nod before sitting back again. “Wah, Joonmyun oppa likes unnie,” Hyun Ae said as she looked out the window. “But, did you call up Woo Bin-ssi yet?” she asked. Juhyun looked at the younger girl and nodded. “I did, before Joonmyun came in” she said. “And? Did he want to ask you out?” Hyun Ae asked. “Yah, let’s talk about this later, okay? I don’t want to think about it first” Juhyun shook her head as she fixed her neck pillow before closing her eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo stared at Suho, his eyes widening as they all got down, the fans already crowding and surrounding them, with cameras and gifts at hand. “You told her? And?” he asked as they stood there, checking each other and their belongings. “She didn’t say anything” Suho shook his head slightly, smiling as he looked at the crowds. “She didn’t say anything? At all?” Kyungsoo blinked as he glanced at him again. “Nope, Chunhee hyung came in after I told her” Suho said quietly. Kyungsoo nodded. “I’ll talk to you about that later, our M members are here” he said. Another van had arrived and Kris and the others got out, all of them waving and looking at the road. “We still have to wait for the girls” Baekhyun said to the others. Another van had arrived shortly, as the five girls got out, waving to the rest before taking their bags. “Noonadeul!!” Sehun said, as he helped Sungyoung with her luggage, the fans nearby squealing upon seeing his gesture. “The first time in a while we all went somewhere” Kimi said as she waved to the fans, Chunhee taking the gifts their fans were handing out. “Okay children, it’s time to go in” Chunhee said, peeking out from the armful of gifts he was carrying, hurrying inside to go to the store selling bags. Both groups were going in, waving to everyone who were following them. “It’s best if we enter the plane in order of our seats” Chunhee came back with a big bag. “Okay” all of them said, looking at their plane tickets. “All of you go ahead, I think Miyoung’s car’s here” Chunhee said as they looked at the entrance. “Wah, she’s debuting here, isn’t she?” Kyungsoo said, seeing a van pull up. The rest of them looked at the entrances as well, seeing their newest labelmate and solo artist Kim Miyoung get down, shyly bowing to the fans as she walked in, followed by Chunhee who helped her with her other bag. “Myong! Myong! Quickly!” Hyun Ae waved, making the girl walk faster. “The real maknae of SMYG, which means Sehun isn’t the maknae anymore” Kai said with a chuckle, patting Sehun on the shoulder. “Who is also going to debut later! Are you excited?” Suho said with a soft smile as the younger girl nodded. “Okay, who’s sitting with who now?” Chunhee said as he walked up to them. “We were just about to decide that oppa, but I think we should do it while waiting to board, we just got in here” Juhyun said. “Okay, okay, all of you children, let’s go, make our Miyoungie’s debut special” Chunhee smiled as they kept walking. They all smiled as they walked past the crowds that were slowly growing big in number as they made their way through check in. Suho quietly watched Juhyun from his place, knowing how awkward it got between them earlier. He finally made his move, he wasn’t expecting anything, but he still felt a little sad. He didn’t expect to fall in love with his own best friend, and he knew what would happen if things got weird, especially if Chunhee knew. Kyungsoo knew about it already, so did Dara and Minho, his seniors. But he shrugged it off as they made their way to the benches, thinking about what was going to happen the next day. Press conference, red carpet, awards show, performance, and a press conference again, he thought as he sat down. 

 

They were sent off to board the plane with smiles and cheers from the fans, following regular people who were on the same flight as they were. It was the first time after so many months that all the SMYG artists were going to the same place and boarding in the same part of the plane, with Miyoung being the new addition to their family. The girls went in first, seating themselves in their assigned seats. Suho and Kris went in next followed by the boys. In the corner of their eyes, they could spot where Juhyun was sitting, followed by a glance at their tickets. Of course they weren’t going to sit next to each other. It was usually the boys all sitting together, and the girls sat together as well. Kris sat down in his seat, making way for Suho to sit down while glancing over at Juhyun. “Juhyun-ah, who are you sitting with?” he asked with a smile. “I don’t know” Juhyun shrugged as she took out her iPod. “Looks like I’m sitting next to Running Man’s guest ace” Luhan suddenly appeared, placing his bag next to her. Kris and and Juhyun looked at him with raised brows. “Luhan-ge, aren’t you sitting with Hyun Ae?” she teased, sitting up a little for him to move in the window seat. “Sadly, Hyun Ae is sitting with someone else, and she won’t let me switch with Kyungsoo” Luhan faked a sigh, making Kris and Juhyun laugh. “We’re all aces in Running Man, it can’t be me and Luhan-ge alone” Juhyun shook her head at the two of them. “But did you watch the whole episode? Jaesuk sunbaenim said the two of you were no joke at all” Chanyeol suddenly said from the seats next to Juhyun and Luhan. “But didn’t they also say Unnie and Kris oppa are eloping? the episode where you were all hiding” Sungyoung said from the seat behind them, Sehun sitting next to her. “Well, I wanted to protect Yi Fan-ge because HaHa oppa was cornering us, and also, he was jealous” Juhyun said with a laugh. “I wanted to protect you too, that’s why I risked my nametag and let Luhan follow you” Kris said, making her raise a brow at him. “You had the bomb tag, you could get caught if you wanted to” Luhan said, Kris earning “ooh’s” and catcalls from the others. 

 

Luhan looked at Juhyun, a brow raised and a grin on his face. “Tell Luhan-ge what’s been happening” he spoke softly, glancing at the others who were either absorbed in whatever they were doing or sleeping. “What’s been happening, ge?” Juhyun chuckled as she removed one ear while he took it and put it on, listening to whatever song that played on her iPod. “Yi Fan has been telling me, that guy in Minho and Jinri’s drama’s making moves on you” he said. Juhyun gave the older boy a look. “It’s nothing, ge. It just started when he said I was his ideal type, that’s all” she said with a nod. “And?” Luhan asked. Juhyun raised a brow, a little surprised that he wasn’t settling for her answer. “He actually sent pepero sticks on pepero day” she said. “I was surprised because he really did do something, he even left a note with his number on it” she added. Luhan just smiled. Even if Kris didn’t admit it outright to him or to anyone else, he could tell he really had feelings for Juhyun. He wanted Kris to be with her as much as the fans did, but knowing that someone was into the girl all the same, he was just as happy for her. “Did you call him?” he asked. Juhyun nodded. “I did. He sounded so nice on the phone too” she smiled. “But I don’t know, Chanyeol and Chunhee oppa kept telling me I should start dating again since Jaehyo oppa moved on with Naeun sunbae, and yes I knew about that” she nudged him, making him laugh. “I haven’t talked to Jaehyo in a while, but I was able to weeks after you two broke up though” Luhan said.”He told me he was just as heartbroken, but I guess I’m happy for him moving on” he added. “He always said Naeun sunbae was his type after all” Juhyun nodded slowly, glancing at him. “That just made me wonder if he really loved me during those months we were together” she said. Luhan nudged her. “Yah, he’s moved on, and you seem happy like this anyway, a lot of people who know would have wanted you to stay like this” he said with a knowing smile. Juhyun chuckled. “I can see why Hyun Ae likes you so much” she said. “And I can also see why you like being around her too” she added, making Luhan turn pink. As far as teasing went, Juhyun knew Luhan really had something for Hyun Ae. His teasing in public was a way for him to funnily express it. “Yah Juhyunnie, don’t steer away the subject” he laughed. “I’m not the only one that has something going on” she winked, Luhan nudging her. “But Hyun Ae knows I like her, you however, have got boys flirting with you already, tell them they have to pass through us first” he poked her arm. Juhyun raised a brow and let out a chuckle. “I’m sure he’ll go through Joonmyun and Yi Fan ge first before the rest of you then the girls” she said with a nod. “He better, or I will have to go in overprotective brother or friend mode on him” Luhan grinned. “I’ll make sure everything he decides to do is decent, and that he’ll treat you well” he said, making her laugh. “But he’s older than you by a year” Juhyun said. Luhan stared at her and sat back. “Hmm, then Chunhee oppa first” he laughed. 

 

Hours later, all of them had arrived in Hong Kong, where tarpaulins and banners for the 2012 MNET Asian Music Awards were all over the place, and in the streets. MNET had arranged for a bus to bring the SMYG Artists to their hotel as well as other buses for the artists who were flying in the same day. The ride to the hotel was as noisy as usual, Baekhyun and Chanyeol creating a good atmosphere while the rest laughed and sang songs together. All of them had won some kind of award except for Miyoung, who was to debut, alongside their performances and Kris and Juhyun’s presenting duty. The jet lag soon took over them as they arrived to the hotel, Chunhee giving them their respective rooms, the company booking one whole floor for all of them. Suho, Kris, and Juhyun’s rooms were right next to each other, the rest of the rooms a mix of all of them. They were to prepare for rehearsals after a few hours, giving them time to rest. As much as Suho wanted to make things clear between him and Juhyun once again, his body felt like sinking into the bed, making him fall asleep, only to get woken up by Chunhee later on. 

 

Later that night, all of them were on stage, rehearsing with the band that was to play with them. The girls of Yeosin were to dance with some of the boys in their cover of a 2NE1 song. Yixing and Juhyun were paired up, Luhan and Hyun Ae, Kai and Kimi, Sehun and Sungyoung and Xiu Min with Jo. Suho and the rest watched from backstage, laughing whenever they’d make a slight mistake. The girls were having a lot of fun, while the fans who decided to come and watch took pictures and videos. “Hyunseung hyung and Hyuna are coming to this right? Ah, I’m excited to tell them the progress we’ve got” Suho smiled as they watched, eventually coming out when the boys were about to dance altogether. “I was suddenly thinking you and Juhyunnie were going to perform Troublemaker here when it should be saved for our world tour” Kris said with a laugh. “As much as we want to perform it, we can’t, we really are saving it for the world tour” Suho said, nodding. “I think everyone would be surprised to see you dance that, hyung” Baekhyun said. Suho just laughed as they started to get in their positions, the music soon playing as they started to dance, holding their microphones in one hand. The girls watched them this time, Miyoung included, and who was also taking deep breaths before doing her vocal exercises. “Girls, your clothes have arrived, they’re in each of your rooms too” Chunhee appeared, texting furiously. The six of them squealed in delight. The YG side of their management would make sure they all had stylish clothes, even if the boys wore matching suits, all of it were designer brands. “Ah, Sehunnie’s so cool” Sungyoung said as she watched, the rest of them looking at her with grins on their faces. “It’s probably a good thing he’s your partner then” Kimi teased. “Of course it is, he just guides me in the choreography” Sungyoung smiled as she continued watching. “He really looks so cool” Juhyun nodded as they watched, the rest of them looking at her. “Yah, be proud of the boys” she said, giving the five other girls a look, the rest of them laughing as they looked on. 

 

Cameras flashed everywhere as the twelve boys and six girls entered the room for the press conference. Kris, Suho, Juhyun, and Miyoung sat on both ends and in the middle of everyone. Suho glanced at Juhyun, who sat next to Kris in the middle, while Miyoung was on the other end. He smiled at the cameras, laughing at whatever comment one of the girls or his bandmates had said, Kris and Juhyun who often answered questions in behalf of their groups, in both English and Chinese while he answered in Korean and Japanese, had there been Japanese reporters among them. He was still thinking about his confession back before they left. He thought of Juhyun’s face once he told her. Of course he understood why she would look at him that way. He wanted to be more than a friend to her, and she didn’t know what to say. He might have scared her away, or might have made an impression on her that made her not want to talk to him for a while. Either way he was worried. He was worried that he might lose his bestfriend. His Juhyunnie whom he could tell anything and everything to. He was also worried that Kris might find it awkward as well. He was worried that everyone would find it awkward overall. He was completely lost in his thoughts that Chanyeol suddenly nudged him back to reality, in time for a reporter to ask him his questions. “What are SMYG’s plans for the remainder of the year?” one of the reporters said. “Ah, well, aside from our respective comebacks and Miyoung’s debut, we’re also preparing for our world tour set to start very soon, our music so far is progressing, because we’ve got a lot of good producers as well as songs too” Suho answered. “We hope everyone can anticipate the music we’re coming up with, seeing as we’re all very new in this industry, and give us lots of love” Juhyun added with a smile. “And also, please look forward to our Miyoungie’s debut performance later, as well as the sub-unit our company has put together” Suho said with a chuckle, the rest of them gesturing to the girl who sat on the end, who was already turning pink. 

 

That night, 3 cars had left the hotel, on their way to the red carpet as the awards show was about to begin. The girls, including Miyoung, wore Balmain, Alexander McQueen and Givenchy while the boys had white Armani and Marc Jacobs suits tailored for them. There were crowds and crowds fans standing by, the three hosts at the very end interviewing each artist one by one. “And next up, walking along the red carpet are the five girls of Yeosin, don’t they all look pretty?” the female host said. “SMYG’s first group, who are busy taking over the music scene in Korea, Japan, and of course, right here” she added. “I heard from some of the staff that Woobin-ssi’s going to be here, unnie” Sungyoung said through gritted teeth as they stood in the middle, posing for pictures. “He is? He’s probably won something” Hyun Ae said. “It’s a music awards show, the actors are here to probably present awards, I know Ailee-ssi’s presenting though” Kimi said. “He might present the award of the category we’re in” Jo muttered. Juhyun tried not to look surprised but instead smiled wider as they slowly began to walk to the end, where the three hosts were. “Yeosin, everyone!” the hosts said as they stood by them. “Hello everyone, we are Yeosin” they said in English, repeating the same greeting in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese, the hosts looking at them with immensely impressed looks. “Wow, you guys sure are global” the male host, Danny said. “I think it’s one of the characteristics that makes our group stand out. We’re all very multi-lingual” Hyun Ae said. “Especially because our group name is very much Korean, but we say the name appropriate in the language of the country that we promote in, but just not in English just so it has another edge to us” Juhyun said with a laugh. “So, you girls were nominated last year for Best New Female Artist, and now, you girls are also in the running for Best Female Group, Best Female Dance Performance, and Best Global Female Group any thoughts?” the female host asked them. “Uh, we don’t expect to win, just being nominated is enough, because all our fellow nominees are just as amazing, if not, better, and we’re still pretty new so we still have a lot to learn from them” Juhyun answered. “We’re here also because we want to support our labelmates as well as our seniors, just being around them and the fans are enough for us” she added with a smile. “Wow, you girls are so cool when you say that, you all exude a kind of cool aura” the other female host said with a stunned look, the girls all laughing softly. “Any performances you’re all looking forward to tonight?” they asked. “We’re looking forward to everyone’s performances! Most especially our labelmates, the boys and our newest addition debuting tonight” Sungyoung answered. The screams grew louder as the twelve boys had arrived, all of them in white suits and walking down the red carpet, standing in a line in the middle to do their gesture. They looked at the entrance and saw that another car had pulled up and Miyoung came out, looking at the crowd that was waiting by the red carpet. “Miyoungie looks so nervous” Baekhyun said, a look of concern etched on his face. All of them glanced at each other, suddenly knowing what to do. “Let’s give her a debut to remember, yes?” Suho said with a nod and Baekhyun walked to the entrance. “Oppa.. what are you doing?” Miyoung looked at him with surprise. Baekhyun smiled and stood next to her, holding his arm out. “Giving you a debut to remember” he said with a nod. Miyoung turned a little pink as she linked her arm with his as they slowly walked down the red carpet. Miyoung smiled nervously, and Baekhyun could feel her shaking. “Relax, Myong” he spoke near her ear, making her laugh. “There we go” He smiled and nodded as they kept walking. “Thank you oppa” she said, squeezing his arm before he let go. “Anytime, Myong” he said before walking off to join the rest of the guys. “And another SMYG talent, the boys who have made an impact just months after their debut, EXO!” the hosts said, as the boys came up on the stage, shy and nervous smiles on their faces, except for Kris and Sehun. They greeted everyone in Korean and Chinese. “How do you boys feel about being here? And being nominated for a number of awards?” the female host said. Suho stepped forward to talk into the microphone, Kris standing at the end, ready to translate whatever he said in Chinese. “We feel great, a little nervous and excited at the same time, we’re just here to support our fellow artists and have fun” Suho answered. “You guys have fans even before you debuted with your teasers, that’s a feat for all rookie groups, thank you guys, enjoy the show” Danny said with a nod as all of them started to walk inside the venue.


	20. MAMA 2013 + Kris' Confession

All of them had gone inside the venue, bowing as they passed by their seniors to make their way to their seats. Yeosin and Miyoung sat in front, next to Epik High, PSY, and Super Junior, while EXO sat behind them and next to B.A.P, Eunji and Kara, settling down as the rest of the audience filled the seats. “Uwa, this is just as exciting last year” Kimi said as they looked around. “Wah, yes it is, I wonder when it’ll start” Kyungsoo said behind them as Kris and Suho looked around from their seats as well. “Oh, unnie, unnie,” Hyun Ae said, giving Juhyun a nudge. “Hmm? What’s up?” she looked at the younger girl, who had a look of surprise on her face. “Jiho’s here, well actually Block B is” she said. In an instant, all their heads turned to the seven guys who had just entered and sat down at the very end, along with vacant seats whom they had guessed were for Big Bang. “Oh, Jihoon’s here” Chanyeol said. “So is Jaehyo” Luhan added, as they glanced at Juhyun, who looked just as surprised as they were. “I didn’t know they’d be here, they’re probably nominated” Juhyun said, sitting back again as the stage was being set. “Jiyong oppa’s here, isn’t he?” Sungyoung said as she looked over at the five vacant seats, soon occupied by members of Dynamic Duo. “Wang Lee Hom is here too!! and Adam Lambert!!” Xiu Min said excitedly, while Lay and Luhan looked up at the stage, their faces lit up in excitement. The line producer suddenly showed up and walked up to them, eyeing each of them before looking at a clipboard he was carrying. “Juhyun-ssi, Kris-ssi, please go backstage, I’ll need to brief you for the award you will be presenting later” he said. Kris stood up, making his way out of his seat while Juhyun fixed her outfit before doing the same, both of them walking up the stage and to the back. “This is going to be awkward” Hyun Ae said quietly, while the rest of them nodded. “If Jaehyo oppa runs into her, it definitely will be” Miyoung said. A lot of people in SMYG had already known about her relationship with Jaehyo and were careful enough to not have let the fact go public. Miyoung had just been told she was to debut as a solo artist back then when the news came out among them. “I don’t think it will be, Juhyunnie’s happy now, isn’t she?” Suho said, his brows slightly furrowing. “Oh, and it just gets even better,” Hyun Ae said with a look of disbelief as she looked at the back, where the actors and other important people in the industry were, and where she saw a familiar guy walk to a seat. “Woobin-ssi really is here” she added, making the boys turn around to look, some sitting back so as not to attract attention. “Whoa, he’s like duizhang” Jongdae said, slowly turning back to face the stage. “Whoa, he’s hot” Miyoung said, obviously stunned as they watched the guy sit down, next to Park Shin Hye and Seo In Guk. 

 

“Okay, both of you will come out from the right, where the microphone will be standing, you two will be presenting the best new female artist award too, which is the second award for the night” the producer said, Juhyun and Kris nodding as they listened. “If you can greet everyone in every language, go ahead, entertain them for a bit before you say your lines if you can” he added. He handed each of them a card with their lines as well as a black envelope with the MNET sticker as the seal. “You two can either wait in the dressing rooms, or you can stay in the audience first, there will be about two performances after the first award has been given anyway, and after you present an award, Yeosin will be performing” the producer told them. Juhyun and Kris looked at each other. “I do want to see Epik High sunbaenim’s performance though.. I heard Big Bang oppadeul are just here watching too” Juhyun said, glancing at the back. “We can stay in the audience for a bit, I’ll wait for my members after we present” she said. “Me too, since I think we’ll be following the girls and because some of us are performing with them too” Kris glanced at Juhyun for reassurance before looking at the producer again, who nodded. “Okay, break a leg you two and oh,” he stopped just as he was about to walk off. “You guys were awesome in Running Man” he smiled before walking off, Juhyun and Kris chuckling before looking at their cards. “We can’t really bring these in our seats, can we?” Kris asked her, while glancing at his card. Juhyun shrugged and examined the sealed envelope she was holding. “let’s just hope the one who wins doesn’t see this yet” she chuckled as they walked back out to the stage and to their seats. 

 

Kris held his arm out as Juhyun climbed down the stairs, holding onto him for support and so as not to trip on the pair of heels she was wearing. “Thank you, ge” she laughed and let go once they were on their seats. “Unnie! Unnie! What shoes are you wearing? They look so nice” Sulli suddenly waved at her. “Louboutin, and I haven’t broke into them yet” she chuckled as she sat down in front of Suho and Xiu Min. “Are your feet hurting then?” Suho leaned forward, so as she could hear him. “No, no, I’m alright” Juhyun smiled as she looked over. “You can hold onto me when we come out to present later” Kris said as he sat down next to Suho. “Thanks, Yi Fan-ge” she smiled. The lights were starting to dim, and that meant the show was about to start. A spotlight soon shone on the stage, where a blonde G Dragon stood, freestyle rapping as he paced back and forth. The boys glanced at Tao, who was watching in awe knowing he was a big fan, while the girls looked at Sungyoung, who was trying not to spazz in her seat. 

 

Juhyun fixed the hem of her dress as they were backstage, seeing their own stylists enter the dressing room meant their performance was coming up as well. Kris stood next to her in front of the mirror, fixing his cuffs and his hair. “You two look great” Danny appeared, making both of them bow. “I haven’t dropped by the SMYG building in a while, how’s Teddy?” he asked. “He’s doing well, currently helping us with our new album” Juhyun answered. “Oh, that’s awesome, I can feel you girls are going to come out badass as usual with the concept” Danny said, making Juhyun smile and bow again. “Hey Kris, how are you man?” he turned to him, giving him a high five. “I’m doing great, thanks for asking, nervous and excited too” Kris said. The production assistant handed Danny a microphone. “Ah, this means I have to go station myself somewhere in the audience, Jackie Chan’s coming here” he said. “That’s even more awesome” Kris and Juhyun said in amazement. “Yeah, well, break a leg, will I be seeing both of you in the after party?” he asked as he turned to leave. “Yeah, yeah, we will I think” the two of them nodded, as Danny gave a wave and walked off. The two of them looked at each other. “Nervous?” she asked him. Kris nodded and bit his lip. “Very” he chuckled. Juhyun nodded and squeezed his arms. “Me too” she said, glancing at the monitor, Wang Lee Hom was performing with Seo In Guk. 

 

They saw the lights dim once again and the spotlight shining on the side of the stage, where a microphone stand was. “Okay, here we go” Juhyun said as she took Kris’ hand and pulled her to the exit, letting go once they were walking out to the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the award for Best Collaboration, EXO-M’s Kris and Yeosin’s Juhyun” the announcer said. Kris could hear his heart pounding and his face heating up as he did. He could see JuKris LED sign boards in the audience, amongst the millions of banners of individual members and groups. Juhyun saw their seats now empty as she walked, knowing that the guys and the girls were already backstage, preparing. Kris smiled as he greeted in Chinese and English, while Juhyun greeted in Korean and Japanese. “Opposites attract,” Juhyun said, glancing at her spiel cards. “Same could be said for musical collaborations. But, music is much more flexible than that” she said. “When two artists collaborate, we can expect an amazing song, one that’s different in sound but within the genres of specialty, one sings while one raps, or it can be two singers with different voices all the same” Kris said. “And the nominees for best collaboration are” They turned to the screen for the VTR, showing the artists who were nominated. “And the Best Collaboration Award goes to,” Kris opened the envelope, the name printed in the middle making them smile. “Troublemaker” Juhyun spoke, the audience as well as them clapping as Hyuna and Hyunseung came up, greeting both of them with looks of familiarity as well as hugs as they made their thank you speech. 

 

“Hey Juxian,” Kris said as they walked back to the dressing room. “Yeah?” she looked up at him. “I want to tell you something,” he said quietly. “What is it?” Juhyun asked, both of them stopping in front of the girls’ dressing room. “Uh,” Kris swallowed hard and looked around at the people who were passing by. ‘Should I tell her now?’ he thought, one of his hands fumbling with the hem of his coat. “Uh, later, at the after party, yeah?” he asked. Juhyun slowly nodded. “Okay, you should get dressed, ge” she smiled before going in, Kris turning around to walk to theirs, coming in to see most of the guys dressed in their stage outfits, except for Kai, Lay, Sehun, Xiu Min, and Luhan who were getting dressed in different stage outfits and made up for their performance with the girls. “I think Joonmyun should have presented the award earlier, it would have been funny” he chuckled as he passed by Suho, the stylist giving him his clothes to change into. “It would have” Suho laughed. Kris went to the far back of the room to change, making sure he wasn’t by the window in case sasaeng fans were close by. What he wanted to tell her was suddenly jumbled up in his head. He could memorize songs and dances, but when it came to saying an almost a year-due confession, spending nights thinking of how he would confess when the time came. Kris came out a moment later, quietly walking to the makeup chair for the stylists to fix his hair. “You alright?” Suho asked him from his own seat. “Yeah, I’m fine” Kris nodded slowly, looking at the mirror to see their five dancers go out to join the girls. They all looked up at the monitor where the stage was dark, smoke soon filling the floor, and one spotlight was shining on the five girls, all dressed accordingly and with their pairs. Hyun Ae started to sing her parts, suddenly being twirled by Luhan, Juhyun singing next, being twirled by Lay all the same, as with the rest of the girls. Kris and Suho watched intently, neither of them knowing of the other’s feelings for the girl who was moving her hips along with Lay’s and singing higher notes. Kris broke out of his trance and looked up while the make up artist put some eyeliner on him. “Hyung,” Suho suddenly said. “Yeah?” Kris looked to the younger boy being made up next to him. “Are you sure there’s nothing on your mind? You seem troubled when you walked in earlier” he asked. “Ah well, let’s talk about it later, yeah?” Kris answered with a slight nod, getting up once he was done. 

 

Minutes later, it was their turn to perform. The girls went back to their seats in the audience, bowing to the seniors whom they haven’t greeted nor passed by yet. “You’ve worked hard,” was what Juhyun would hear and she replied with a bow and muttered her thanks before sitting down. She looked at the stage, smiling as she was waiting for their stage to start. “Unnie, Suho oppa might be looking at you later” Sungyoung teased, making Juhyun shake her head. “Yah, not now” she smiled before sitting back again. “Oh, are we all going to the after party tonight, by the way?” she asked. “Are you kidding? Of course we are! Myong can’t go yet, even though we know she drinks” Hyun Ae laughed. “We can always sneak in a few beers in her room” Kimi teased. The screens on the stage started to show clocks ticking, and the familiar looking spotlights showing their different symbols were on the floor. The boys’ performance was beginning, and everyone’s screams filled the whole venue, making the hairs on their arms stand up, as Chen started to sing. 

 

Minutes later, they came back to their seats behind the girls, Suho and Kris sitting behind Juhyun and Kimi, while Luhan made his way to the seat behind Hyun Ae. “You guys did so well” Juhyun smiled, hitting high fives with them before sitting back again. “Oppadeul are really good” Miyoung smiled as she looked at Baekhyun, who was sitting behind her. “Thank you. I wonder how your performance later’s going to go. I was supposed to sneak in to cheer you on, but Chunhee hyung wouldn’t let me” he said with a laugh. “Ah, oppa, it’s going to be a surprise” Miyoung gave the older boy a playful wink, making him and Kai laugh. They didn’t have much time to talk more until Park Shin Hye and Seo In Guk came out, and it meant another award was being presented. Suho and Kris eyed Juhyun from behind. They could tell she was nervous as to hear who the winner was. If any one of them won, they knew all of them would be clapping and hugging each other out of happiness. They were just that close of a company. “Best Asian Artist Award goes to..” Park Shin Hye opened the envelope. “EXO, congratulations!” making everyone erupt in applause. 

 

All 18 of them stood up and clapped, their seniors were clapping as well and shaking their hands as they climbed up the stage. Most of them were in a daze and the girls watching from their seats were clapping happily. Suho stepped forward as he accepted the award, approaching the microphone while trying to contain his tears of joy. He could tell Kris was too just by glancing at him. The rest of them looked at everyone with nervous and thankful looks and mixed emotions. “First of all, we want to thank our seniors, SM Town, YG Family, YG sajangnim, SMYG, Chunhee hyung the manager of everyone, Yeosin, Miyoung,” he said, taking little pauses in between to make sure he remained composed. Kris could tell Juhyun was seated, watching them with a big smile on her face. “And more importantly, our fans. Without them, we would not be up here,” Suho finished. “We will work harder from now on, thank you for giving us this award, thank you everyone” he stepped away as all of them bowed before leaving, everyone stood up and clapping once more. Upon reaching their seats, Suho and Kris walked up to Juhyun, wrapping their arms around her, enveloping themselves in a big hug, while the rest of the girls and the boys joined them before sitting down, hearing “Aww’s” come from the crowd seated behind them. “Congrats you guys” Juhyun spoke near Kris and Suho’s ear before she pulled away, making both of them smile. 

 

The next few presenters soon came out, Juhyun glancing over at both of them and grinning before turning back to look at the stage. “Best Female Global Group Award goes to..” they opened the envelope. “Yeosin, congratulations!” they said, making the boys stand up and clap, even before the girls stood up as well. Juhyun looked shocked as she saw their fellow nominees clap and smile at them. “Wah!!!!” the boys cheered as they gently urged the girls to walk to the stage. Juhyun took a deep breath, her emotions somewhat building up with every step she took, following the others up the stage while Hyun Ae accepted the award, waiting for her to speak. Juhyun smiled as her eyes scanned the whole area, waiting for the cheers to die down. She saw the boys now seated, looking at her and silently clapping. “We never thought we’d be up here receiving an award tonight, but we’re grateful we’ve gotten this all the same,” she suddenly spoke. “Thank you to SMYG, our sajangnimdeul, our sunbaedeul, our labelmates, EXO and Miyoung, our fans, thank you for inspiring us to work hard, to make music that can inspire others as well,” she glanced at Suho and Kris, who were smiling and nodding a little. She noticed Woobin smiling and clapping silently in his seat as well. “We may still have a lot to learn, but being able to get a lot of people to listen to us from all over the world, we promise to work extra hard, even harder than we have since our debut, thank you all, we love you” she said, the audience broke into applause again as they stepped off and walked to their seats, the girls giving knowing smiles to the boys and to their seniors before sitting down. “Congrats, you” Kris leaned in for him to talk to her properly. “Thank you, ge” she smiled and nodded. 

 

Miyoung stood backstage, holding a microphone. Her heart was beating too loud for her to hear that she could barely pay attention to what the director was telling her. The lights on stage were off, leaving the whole venue blank. In a matter of moments, she was soon standing dead center on stage, her legs starting to feel like jelly. The music soon started and she looked at the lights in the audience, fully aware that the boys and the girls were quietly supporting her, mentally cheering her on. She started to sing, letting the song and the music take over her, her voice finding it’s way out of her. “Now you whisper uncertainly, “will it work so far away?”..” She suddenly stiffened up when she heard a familiar voice sing with her. A mixture of relief and genuine surprise washed over her as she saw Baekhyun come out from the side, smiling at her as he sang with her, following the song as it was supposed to be sung. “The last song you sing that says everything, the last word that comes to you, as you close your eyes to go sleep at night, well, that’s me, my love to you..” they sang. Miyoung smiled but a blush crept up her cheeks in nervousness as Baekhyun held her hand and giving it a light squeeze, as if telling her to relax. “Can you hear me, here..” they sang together. It wasn’t long before they saw the boys and the girls clapping and standing up once again, Baekhyun and Miyoung bowing quietly before leaving and walking backstage. “Aigoo!” they hugged each other tightly. “Thank you, oppa” she said. “I heard that Hosomi-ssi wasn’t able to make it, so I told the producer I’ll take his place” Baekhyun smiled. “We just wanted to give you a debut to remember, Myong” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked through the halls and back to their seats as the lights were off again. 

 

The awards ceremonies had ended, meaning that the after parties everywhere, especially for the artists, were about to begin. They went back to their hotel rooms to change, the stylists bringing in clothes for the after-party. Juhyun stepped out of her room, fixing her outfit and her hair. This outfit was far more comfortable than the dress she was wearing earlier. Kris came out of his room, dressed appropriately as well, although to others, it only seemed like he was wearing his usual airport style. “Hey,” he smiled as he walked up to her, giving her a once-over every step he took. “Hi ge” she said. “How do I look?” she turned around in front of him. “Beautiful” he said quietly, holding his arm out for her. “To the after party?” he smiled, as Juhyun linked her arm around his. “To the after party” she said with a laugh as they started walking. “Has Woobin-ssi contacted you now?” he asked as they got in the elevator, going to the floor where the after party was, held in one of the grand ballrooms of the hotel. “Well, I was supposed to, but maybe we’ll see each other later?” she smiled and shrugged as they walked out, only to be welcomed by flashing cameras and other equally dressed artists who had arrived at the same time as they did. “Yi Fan ge, you know what?” Juhyun looked at him with a grin. “What?” he smiled. “I think we should have fun tonight. What do you think?” she said, making a ‘v’ sign for the cameras as they walked, Kris doing the same while trying not to laugh. 

 

Suho had arrived at the party earlier and smiled as he saw them, Juhyun suddenly letting go of Kris’ arm and wrapping her arms around the two boys. “You look great, Joonmyunnie” she said with a smile. “You look beautiful” Suho nodded as the three of them walked to the tables. Epik High was in front, still in their Batman villain costumes and performing a few songs which got everyone on their feet and dancing along. The three of them joined in at the side, dancing in their spots while the rest of their seniors who had noticed them gave them drinks and danced with them. “Hey, you guys are here” Danny appeared at the side, the three of them bowing as they said hi. “Congratulations for winning earlier” he said. “Thank you, sunbae” Juhyun smiled. “You guys should come by the show sometime, I think a lot of fans will listen in” he said. “We’d love to, sunbae” Kris said with a nod. “Hey, since we’re practically labelmates here, it’s hyung, okay?” he chuckled, the three of them shyly nodding. “Yes, hyung” Suho smiled sheepishly. “Okay, have fun guys, don’t get drunk now” Danny smiled before walking off, Hyun Ae and Luhan suddenly appearing, along with Xiu Min and the rest. They all turned back to look at the group playing in front, dancing and nodding to the music. “Oh, seems like Woobin oppa’s nearby, I’ll be right back” Juhyun smiled and held up her phone before patting Kris and Suho’s shoulders and walking off. All their heads turned to the tall guy near the bar whom Juhyun walked up to. “Those two are talking comfortably” Kimi said, tugging on their arms to make them look away. “They may have been talking before we came here” Hyun Ae shrugged. “Guys, let’s leave them be, nothing to see there” Suho shook his head, gesturing them to the DJ that was on stage, mixing beats from the songs of the artists that came that night. 

 

“Congratulations” Jiyong handed Kris a glass of rum and coke. “Oh! thank you hyung” Kris bowed a little as he took a sip. “So, I watched your Running Man episodes, you two were funny” he laughed, making Kris laugh as well. “You sneak, you kept trying to hold her hand, that’s smooth” he teased, as Kris took another sip and put his glass down. He looked around, spotting Juhyun talking animatedly to Woobin in one of the booth seats. Jiyong followed his stare, his grin suddenly fading upon seeing what he saw. “Oh, new guy?” he said quietly. Kris shook his head and turned back to him. “No, I hope not,” he said with a shrug. “But I don’t know, I really do hope not” he took another sip. “She didn’t say anything about considering him” he shook his head. “I’m not being weird, am I?” he looked at the elder. Jiyong chuckled and nudged him. “Yah, this means no rum and coke for you,” he took his glass away and leaned in to ask the bartender for a glass of water. “You should relax, Yi Fan,” he said with a nod. “Juhyun will tell you anyway if she likes him or not, you two have known each other for a long time, don’t worry about it” he added. Kris took the glass of water from the bartender, nodding as he took a sip. “But you know,” Jiyong said, glancing over at Juhyun again before turning back to him. “If I were you, I’d make a move, and fast because the guy over there seems like he’s really interested in her” he added. Kris let out a sigh and looked down as he finished his glass. “But, what exactly do I do?” he suddenly looked at the elder. Jiyong looked at him, a little surprised. “Well, I can’t say I’m close to her, so I think you should just say it, be forward” he answered. “She’s the reason why you’re always looking forward to us practicing anyway” Jiyong teased. Kris looked back at Juhyun, who was covering her mouth and laughing at whatever Woobin was saying. He did promise her he would talk to her when things were done, and Jiyong was giving him a nudge already as well. Kris looked at his empty glass and asked the bartender for another, while Jiyong ended up talking to someone else, patting him on the arm before walking off. He finished his water in one gulp and looked at his phone, his selca with Juhyun his wallpaper. What had been happening all this time was giving him a little push. Be forward, he thought, as he found himself slowly walking away from the bar. 

 

Miyoung sat on the couch in her hotel room, watching tv. Her phone had been buzzing with congratulatory messages for her debut, the clothes she wore for the night had now been packed in their respective boxes and bags. Being one of the underage idols, she wasn’t allowed to attend the after-party, despite Juhyun and the girls wanting to sneak her inside. Miyoung didn’t really mind. She had just debuted and she wasn’t much of a drinker either, so she opted to stay in, opening and using the presents her fanclubs would be giving her, Chunhee ordering in her meals as well. She was about to lie down and mindlessly watch Chinese-subbed English movies when her phone buzzed once again. She picked it up and read the text. It was from Baekhyun. ‘Myongie~ open the door, let me in or the sasaeng fans will see’ it said. She chuckled as she stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see the boy himself, dressed in his after party clothes and holding a box of egg tarts. “Myongie” he said brightly. “Oh! Oppa!” she smiled, looking around to see if any fans were nearby, before pulling him in right away. “What brings you here?” she asked, as Baekhyun made his way to the couch, sitting down on the floor while Miyoung cleared the rest of the clothes she had next to her before sitting down beside him. “I thought I’d keep you company, since you didn’t want to be down there” he smiled, handing her a tart before sitting back and looking at the movie that was playing in front of them. Miyoung smiled and nodded. “The unnideul wanted to sneak me in, but I told them I didn’t mind. They worry too much sometimes” she chuckled before biting in. “Well, we are a family after all. Sehunnie and Jongin are also in their rooms right now, Chunhee hyung didn’t allow them either” Baekhyun said with a nod. “They weren’t?” Miyoung looked at him, confused. “Nope, underage still, unfortunately” Baekhyun chuckled in between bites of his tart, while Miyoung did the same, reaching up to get the two cans of soda on the room service tray and handing him one. “Congratulations to the oppadeul though, for winning an award earlier” she smiled, glancing at him. “And congratulations to you too, for finally debuting” he nudged her as he got another tart. “Thank you oppa, for helping me” she said. “Thank you too, for letting me” he grinned, winking at her, making her laugh before turning back to the movie in front of them. 

 

Kris followed her out of the place later that night. The ballroom in which the after party was held was still up and jumping, as the night was only beginning for most of them. His heart was pounding with every step he took to catch up with her. He promised her that he would talk and he was set on keeping it. It did take him a while as Juhyun and Woobin were somewhat deep in conversation, despite the loud music and the people partying all around them. He run a hand through his hair as he quietly bowed to the people he passed by, taking some pictures with them before really leaving. “Juxian,” he called out, making the girl turn around. Juhyun smiled and stopped to wait, while he moved closer until he was standing next to her. “Yi Fan-ge” she said as they started to walk together, not minding the fans who happened to be around, glancing at them and whispering among themselves while holding up cameras. “What’s up?” she asked, as they entered the elevator, taking out their keycards for their respective rooms. “Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you needed any company, and if you were alright of course” he said quietly. Juhyun smiled as she linked arms with him once the doors closed. “Your company’s always nice, gege” she said with a nod. Kris was trying not to grin like an idiot upon hearing it. But it made him more nervous as to how he was going to tell her. How he was going to finally tell her how he felt about her. “Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about?” she asked as they entered the hallway of their floor, letting go in case fans were around once again, their voices hushed as they walked to where their rooms where. “Uh, do you remember that one night?” he asked. Juhyun raised a brow and chuckled. “There are a lot of nights, ge” she said. “That night where we talked in the practice room, I told you about the girl I liked, remember?” he said. His heart was starting to beat a little too loudly for him as he looked at her. He wanted to get it over with. Juhyun nodded. “Oh, right! That girl! Did anything happen?” she asked. “Ah, well, I’ve decided to tell her how I feel” he said. “That’s great!” she smiled, tugging on his arm a little. “So, here goes,” Kris suddenly stopped and stood in front of her. “Juxian, I love you” he said quietly. Juhyun’s smile faded as surprise was evident on her face. “I love you” he said again, the words finding its way out of him this time. “Just as you are”


	21. Comeback Preparations

Juhyun stared at him. “A-are you kidding?” she asked, still in disbelief. “You-You’re kidding, right?” she said quietly, looking for some sign in his eyes that said he was kidding. “Juxian, it’s you, I’m not kidding” Kris slowly shook his head. “I love you, just as you are” he said again. “I..” she slowly looked down, unable to react. “I..need to go, I just remembered I have to check up on Miyoung, I just-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ge” she slowly backed away and walked back to the elevator. Kris let out a sigh and leaned against the door of his room. At the back of his mind, he somewhat expected it. After all, he had told his best friend he loved her as more than a friend. He could even say he scared her away. So much for being forward, he thought, taking out his phone and calling a number. “Hyung, hyung, Jiyong hyung, it’s me, do you have a minute? I have to talk to you” he said, going in his room. “Oh! what’s up? Wait a minute, let me go somewhere quieter,” Jiyong’s loud voice came from the other end as Kris slumped down on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, and Juhyun’s reaction to him was stuck in his head. “What’s up?” Jiyong asked. Kris could tell he was out of the room, from the slight echo he could hear on the other line. “I just told her I loved her and,” he took a deep breath. “I think I kind of scared her” he finished. “Oh..” Jiyong said. “What exactly did she say?” he asked. Kris shrugged. “She suddenly remembered she had to check up on Miyoung, and she was sorry, that’s it” he answered. “Well,” Jiyong was trying to think of something relevant to say. “I think it’s a good thing, you know. She didn’t reject you just yet, there is still some hope” he said. Kris closed his eyes and sighed. “Should I even hope, hyung?” he asked quietly. “Yah, Wu Fan, don’t give up yet. You told her you wouldn’t give up on her right? Don’t! Prove that to her” Jiyong answered. “If you ask me, I think she’s perfect for you, so don’t give her up just yet” he added. A small smile formed on his lips upon hearing the older boy’s words. “Thank you, hyung” he said. “Just let me know what happens, yeah? Call me if anything comes up, and you have to work on your rap for the concert by the way” Jiyong said with a chuckle, making him laugh. “Yeah, I’m getting to it, hyung, I’ll see you soon” Kris said before hanging up. 

 

She didn’t know what to feel. She had walked away from him, unable to react or say anything, but most especially, she didn’t understand herself. Juhyun walked to the floor where Miyoung’s room was, skidding to a halt when she saw a familiar guy standing at the end, about to go in what could be his room. It was Jaehyo. She was about to turn around when, “Juhyun?” he called out to her. Juhyun slowly turned to face him. She hadn’t seen him in months, given how busy she was and all the controversies Block B had gotten into. He looked better, leaner and a little bit muscular. His hair was a little longer as well. “Oppa” she said quietly, her heart racing as Jaehyo was approaching. “So, it is you, I knew the style was familiar. You look great as usual” he smiled and gave a light nod as Juhyun smiled back. “H-how have you been, oppa?” she asked, still in a daze from what happened earlier. “I’m doing good. I think you’ve heard about my relationship, right?” he asked. Juhyun nodded. “Of course I did. With Naeun sunbae” she said. “Well, I hope you two are happy together” she smiled, although Jaehyo looked a little surprised. “You’re happy about it?” he asked. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked. He shook his head. “Nothing, I just-I didn’t expect your reaction” he answered. Juhyun’s smile faded as she gave a nod. “Oppa, if you’re worrying about me, don’t” she shook her head. “Worry about yourself. A lot of fans are probably mad at you for announcing it in the first place” she added. Jaehyo raised a brow. “I admit, it did take me a while to get over you. But I’m okay now” she said with a nod. “It did take me a while too. I lost a goddess” Jaehyo muttered. Juhyun’s eyes widened upon hearing his words. “What?” she asked. “I realized I messed up what we had. But I really did care about you, and now I let you go. You really do deserve someone better, Juhyun” he said. “Someone who will always be there for you no matter what” he finished. Juhyun slowly looked down and nodded. “Have you been waiting to see me to say all those things?” she asked. Jaehyo smiled. “Maybe. It doesn’t hurt to say I’m glad you’re smiling too” he said with a nod. “A friend of mine told me to face anything, good or bad with a smile” she said. “It didn’t take long for me to pick up on it either” she shook her head. “I’m really happy now, oppa. I’m okay” she said. 

 

Suho walked down the hallway to his room hours later. He was exhausted from the fun and dancing that was going on and he bid goodbyes and thank you’s to the staff who were there. The rest of the members were under the supervision of the girls and their seniors anyway, and he thought he could get some much-deserved rest, since he knew they would be flying out the next day. He looked over to see the elevator open up, hoping it would be one of the boys. Juhyun came out, taking out her keycard and walking to her room which was next to his. “Joonmyunnie” she said quietly. “Juhyunnie,” he smiled. “Are you alright?” he asked. Juhyun nodded and opened the door of her room. “Yeah, I am” she said. She turned to face him and closed the door of her room. “I ran into Jaehyo oppa earlier” she said quietly. Suho’s smile faded. He walked closer to her, making sure to distance himself a little, knowing that Juhyun might have still felt awkward from his sudden confession the other day. “Was it awkward?” he asked. Juhyun smiled. “A little. But, after talking, we’re fine” she said. Suho smiled and nodded. “That’s great. Seems like he’s happy with Naeun sunbae” he said. “He is” she nodded. Juhyun linked her arm with his and leaned against him. “He said he really did care about me, and now he let me go, because I deserve someone better” she said quietly, sighing a little. Suho looked at her and gently pat her arm. “Well, he’s right, you know” he said with a nod. Juhyun slowly let go and walked back to her door, Suho’s smile fading as he did the same. “Joonmyun?” she suddenly said, making him turn to face her. “Yes?” he asked. Juhyun smiled. “Nothing” she shook her head, making him chuckle. “Okay, good night, you. Sleep this time, yes?” Suho said with a grin, making her laugh. “I will, I promise I will” she nodded before walking in her room. 

 

December and January of the new year meant overseas promotions for Yeosin. Their solo concert had begun, and the girls hardly saw the boys as every week they would be flying off to different parts of Asia, as well as London, New York, and Paris. Same could be said for Kris and the rest of the M unit. February meant comeback preparations of both groups, plus Miyoung’s stages and appearances on variety shows. The teaser photos of the girls were coming out one by one, audio teasers released as well. Even Juhyun was too busy to go online and send messages to them. Kris and Suho missed her so much they seemed distracted on interviews and during practices. Luhan and D.O had noticed, suddenly nudging them back to reality whenever they were called. “Unnie, what do I do?” Juhyun looked up at Bom and Dara in the waiting room. They were the surprise guests in Yeosin’s solo showcase held in New Jersey, days after the New Evolution concert. “Joonmyun suddenly confessed to me before we left for MAMA, and then at the after party, Yi Fan ge suddenly confesses to me too” she said. Bom and Dara’s expressions however, were of sheer delight, making Juhyun raise a brow at them. “Kyaa, Juhyunnie’s got so many boys after her” Dara said excitedly. Juhyun chuckled and shook her head. “Do you feel something for any one of them?” Bom asked, handing her some potato chips. “I,” Juhyun looked down. “I don’t know. I love them both but, it would be really hard if I picked one over the other” she said quietly. “I would be risking our friendship, one of them will probably feel like a third wheel whenever we decide to hang out” she added. “I don’t even know if I like both of them or at least one of them as more than a friend for now, but what they said, just made me think” she said. Bom and Dara looked at each other. “Okay, why not try to see how it might be if you were the girlfriend of both of them?” Bom asked. “What do you think will it be like with Yi Fan? Will you be happy?” she added. “What do you think will it be like with Joonmyun? and with the same question as Bommie asked” Dara said. Juhyun shrugged. “I’m just really confused with how I feel about them right now. I mean, how did it happen, unnideul?” she looked at them. “How did both of them all of a sudden tell me these things?” she asked. The two older girls smiled. “Maybe you’re just that amazing a person, Juhyun,” Bom said with a soft smile. “I never thought those two, my best friends, would actually have feelings for me” Juhyun said quietly, looking down and shaking her head. “Well, don’t think about it now, you have fans to entertain, Juhyun-ja” Dara smiled, making Juhyun look up at them. “Juhyun-ja?” she asked with a laugh. “I put together Juhyun and ninja, what?” Dara asked. 

 

Cameras for Yeosin On Air and SMYG All Access showed up on the set of Yeosin’s newest music video. There were racks and racks of designer clothes and accessories near the makeup tables and chairs. The girls with their new hairstyles and colors sat in each chair, their nails being painted and fixed and their makeup being done, while the stylists gathered around them as well, lifting up pieces of clothing to see which one suited which girl. Juhyun got up from her chair, with her long red orange to violet dip dyed hair in loose waves, and walked to the chair where her stylists held out her outfit and a pair of 4-inch Phillip Lim heels to her. “Ah, hello, I’m Yeosin’s leader Juhyun, and we’re here shooting our newest MV for our comeback” Juhyun smiled and waved at the camera. “How do I look? Do I look okay? You will tell me if I look okay, right?” she said with a chuckle before taking her outfit and trying on the shoes. She stood up, turning around while a longer, jet black haired Kimi came by, noticing that the leader towered over her in an instant. “Yah, Choi Juhyun, you’re already the tallest in the group, this makes you a giant” she teased, earning a slap on the arm as Juhyun sat down again, laughing and holding up the top she was to wear. “We haven’t had a comeback in so long, so I hope our fans will love this album” she smiled. “There are a few songs in this album that I’ve helped write with Teddy oppa, especially my parts” she said with a laugh, Kimi sitting down next to her with the stylists handing her a separate pair of heels. “It’s only the first day of our filming and we just came in from our concert in Shanghai too, so we’ve been really busy and we’ve been everywhere lately” Juhyun said, flashing a v sign and standing up to go to the changing rooms. 

 

Three heads peeked inside the set. Sehun, D.O, and Kai slowly came in, upon seeing Chunhee motion them towards the girls, waving at the cameras that were on them. “Omo” all five girls turned to the three, with expressions of surprise on their faces. Hyun Ae, Jo, and Sungyoung waved instantly from their chairs while the two oldest girls walked up to them, enveloping the three boys in a hug. “We thought we’d drop by and see the noonadeul today, and,” D.O held up the bag he had and opened it. “Kimchi spaghetti!” he said brightly. “We’ll eat when we’re done filming a little, okay? we can’t ruin our makeup” Kimi said, and Juhyun nudged her with a nod. “It’s only our lipstick, but after we film, yes. Are you three sticking around?” she asked. “If it’s okay with Chunhee hyung and noonadeul” D.O smiled. “We won’t tell anyone what the music video looks like, we promise!” he added, making the two girls swoon. “ Song Jinri-ah, go and change into your outfit” Juhyun said, bending down to put her shoes on, suddenly finding herself as tall as Sehun when she stood up again. “Good thing the heel is made of steel” she kicked the ground gently. “Sit down over there, by the coordi unnie if you boys are staying” she smiled, gesturing to the small couch. 

 

“Anything from Yi Fan-ge lately?” she asked them while fixing the hem of her top. She had been hearing a lot of news about his sudden disappearance from fans overseas, to the point that they even asked her and the rest of the girls if they knew where he was. The three of them shook their heads. “But he’s in some part of China, probably, he said he’ll be back soon,” D.O lifted a lock of her hair, his eyes slightly widening as he looked at the gradual change in color, while the two youngest members nudged him in amusement. “Noona, your hair looks like it’s on fire” he said, making Juhyun laugh. “Purple fire” she said with a nod before covering a yawn. “How are you three? It’s been so long, I’m sorry we haven’t been able to call you boys up” she smiled at them. “We’re just practicing and preparing for comeback, and we did the Idol Sports Championship a few weeks ago” Kai answered, giving Kimi a wave once she came out of the changing room in her outfit. “Oh! What happened?” Kimi sat down with them, gesturing a now wavy, light brown to blonde dip dyed Sungyoung to finish changing into her outfit upon seeing Sehun smile and wave shyly. “We were about to tell Juhyun noona not to worry about us, but we still miss you all a lot” D.O said with a slight pout. “The World Tour’s coming up too, and your second anniversary!” he added excitedly, making the two older girls smile and nod. “It is, more things to do for the next few weeks” Juhyun nodded. “Joonmyun and I finally get to perform Troublemaker” she added with a laugh. “Noona, that was a really sexy dance, and you and Joonmyun hyung did it well” Kai said, impressed. “I’m just surprised Joonmyun oppa did it well” Sungyoung said with a grin, while a blonde Hyun Ae already in her assigned outfit stood in front of them. “But we all can’t wait for noona to sing with Luhan hyung” Sehun looked up at Hyun Ae with a grin. “Ew no” she wrinkled her nose and laughed. “But we have been working hard to sing this duet” she added with a nod, making all of them grin at her, even their maknae Jo, who now sported short and purple hair that made them just as surprised and impressed as it suited the girl so well. “I think everyone wants to see that performance, unnie” she said, earning a slap on the arm from the older girl. 

 

The three of them observed the girls film later on, bobbing their heads to the upbeat and hip hop vibe that came from the girls’ new song, that was also to be their comeback single, their choreography was just as fast and as fun, with each girl doing a solo and a dance break in between. “Noonadeul look so pretty” Sehun said quietly, observing the whole dance as well, while Kai started to move a little in his seat, slowly picking up on the girls’ movements. “I wonder if Joonmyun hyung’s jealous we’re here visiting them” Kai said with a chuckle. “It is obvious that he likes Juhyun noona” Sehun nodded, making D.O stare at them. “You guys knew?” he asked. “Hyung, Joonmyun hyung practically lights up whenever she’s around” Kai said with a nod. “Well, that’s true” he said. “I hope she answers him soon though,” D.O shrugged, drumming his fingers on the tupperware filled with the kimchi spaghetti. Sehun and Kai looked at him. “What?” they said, surprise evident on their faces, making D.O stare at them, his eyes widening as well. “Hyung, did you say Joonmyun hyung confessed to Juhyun noona?” Sehun asked, still in disbelief. “Like he really did tell her? He really likes her? And this isn’t just fanservice?” he asked. D.O looked back at the girls and slowly nodded, making Kai and Sehun all the more dumbstruck. “So,” Kai spoke up. “Juhyun noona hasn’t said anything yet, but we saw her at the after party with Woobin-ssi” he said, D.O nodding still. “But Woobin-ssi looks like he’s really interested in her too,” Sehun said. He looked back at the girls, smiling softly as Sungyoung was dancing her solo in the middle. “Wow, Woobin-ssi, and Joonmyun hyung are rivals for noona’s heart” he said, and Kai and D.O nodded. “I think it’s not just the two of them though” Kai said. “Who else would have feelings for noona?” D.O asked as they watched Juhyun do her solo in front of the camera. “Kris hyung, probably” Kai answered. “Oh right, Kris hyung. He’s been teased a lot” Sehun said with a nod. “But they just keep teasing him for the fun of it, he doesn’t really like her like that, does he?” the maknae looked at the other two. “We don’t really know what that hyung thinks, Sehunnie, I think the only ones who could answer that are the M hyungdeul” Kai said. 

 

In the middle of filming their solo shots, D.O sat next to Juhyun on the couch, placing some of the kimchi spaghetti on her paper plate, Kai and Sehun sitting next to Sungyoung and Jo while they ate, as Hyun Ae was filming. “Noona, can I ask you something?” he asked. Juhyun smiled and handed him some of the spaghetti in which he ate a forkful. “Sure, what is it?” she said. “Uh, do you like anyone at the moment?” he asked. Juhyun’s smile faded and she looked at her plate before turning back to him. “Well, I like all of you if that’s what you mean” she said. “No, noona, I meant, do you have a crush or do you love someone, or are you seeing anyone lately?” he asked quietly. “Oh, well, I don’t know if I do, I’m confused” she answered with a nod. “Joonmyun confessed to me before we left that time for MAMA, and then during the after party, Yi Fan ge suddenly confesses to me too, and I’m here thinking, that of all people, it would be both of them, you know” she said quietly. “Why can’t it be you instead?” she chuckled, nudging him, and making him laugh. “I would choose you in a heartbeat” she added with another nudge. “But noona, do you like any one of them?” D.O asked, adding more spaghetti from the container he brought. “I love them both, I really do. I don’t want to ruin our friendship either” she shook her head. “But they’re not pressuring me to think or to answer them though, I really don’t know” she shrugged, wiping her lips with a napkin. “Noona,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let it be for now. Eventually, you’ll realize that you will love one of them more than the other” he said with a smile. “I know that, but should I pick one of them, the other one will feel like a third wheel around both of us” she said, letting out a sigh and handing D.O another napkin to wipe his mouth with. “I don’t want it to be that awkward” she added. “Joonmyun hyung will not be like that, I’m sure. Noona, you’re a pretty cool person, I know you’d know how to act around certain people. You’re a leader just like Kris hyung and Joonmyun hyung” he said. “You always know what you’re doing most of the time” he said with a grin, making her laugh and nudge him. “That’s true” she laughed.


	22. Found You

Kris sat back in his seat in the plane. For weeks he had been away from everyone else as he was off on his personal schedule, visiting his mother in Guangzhou, then flying off to Canada and back. Traveling back and forth wore him out, from the change in temperature to the shift in timezones. Kris looked out the window, shutting out the murmurs he could hear from the people sitting on the seats surrounding him. He pulled a beanie over his newly dyed jet black hair; cut short and shaved on the sides, and leaned against his seat, wondering what else he had to do, as well as what Juhyun was up to. He managed to catch a glimpse of their interview on tv, talking about their concerts in different parts of the world, especially in the U.S. He remembered the night he confessed, finally telling her how he felt about her, and her reaction. He missed being nearby. He missed being close to her. He missed her a lot. Kris would end up thinking of her when he wasn’t doing anything, often getting lost in his thoughts and imagining the day when he would introduce her to his mom, not as a friend and fellow idol, but as his girlfriend. He imagined introducing her to his friends back in Vancouver and in China, knowing that they would get along and love her. 

 

Suho had also found himself thinking about Juhyun a lot. She wasn’t around for a while, and the practice rooms and studios seemed empty without her. He somewhat thought about bringing her to his hometown for Christmas, introducing her to his parents and older siblings and some of his childhood friends as well. She was away for two months, and he still had his Christmas gift to her. He finally said how he felt, and she didn’t say anything, as he had expected. He expected that she wouldn’t feel the same way, but he was okay with it. He was still her best friend, he would never leave her, he would never feel bad if she was with someone else. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. Fans were often asking him if he missed her during the Idol Sports Championships, and he would reply with a smile and a nod. He stood by the practice room where the trainees were being taught by the choreographer, Greg Hwang, with the famous YG dancer-turned choreographer Aimee Lucas by his side. He gave a wave to the two, as well as the rest, quietly sitting behind the rest to watch them dance. “Choi Jonghyun-ssi, please demonstrate how it’s properly done” Aimee called out, and a boy wearing black sweats stepped to the front. Suho noticed that the boy looked familiar, almost the splitting image of Juhyun, but with a more prominent jawline and nose. He shook his head, shaking off the thought since there were a lot of Choi Jonghyuns around, and he knew Juhyun had a brother, but it couldn’t be the same one. The boy seemed to pull off the routine effortlessly, doing a little spin to finish, making Greg and Aimee clap. “You two really are twins, thank you Jonghyun” Aimee smiled and the boy made his way back to his place, smiling a little and bowing. “Girls, look here, not at Suho” Greg teased which made them laugh, Suho included. 

 

He watched them until their break time, quietly going around and talking to each of them bit by bit. He eyed the boy sitting on the side, listening to his iPod. “Sunbae, do you know where Yeosin is at the moment?” a girl, Lee Yeonmi asked him. “Ah, I think they’re still out somewhere right now, preparing for their comeback” he answered. “Do you miss Juhyun sunbaenim?” another girl with short hair, Kang Hanyeon asked him. Suho just smiled. “You girls shouldn’t ask such things” he chuckled, making them giggle. “Jonghyun oppa over there misses her too” Yeonmi glanced over at the boy dancing in his seat, eyes concentrated on the video playing in his iPod. Suho raised a brow. “I guess it’s a twin thing” Hanyeon said with a nod, and with that it became clear to him. Jonghyun was Juhyun’s twin brother. “Oh, so he is Juhyun’s brother” he muttered, standing up to go over to the boy. “Jonghyun-ssi?” he said, the boy suddenly looking up and removing his earphones. “Oh! Sunbae!” he stood up right away to bow at him. “You’re related to Juhyun, aren’t you?” he said quietly, making the boy stare at him, nodding slowly. “She’s my twin sister, but I didn’t want to tell her I got in just yet” he replied. “But, may I ask why?” Suho raised a brow. “Well, everyone around here pretty much knows I’m her brother, but I didn’t want them to think I got in because of her” Jonghyun shook his head. Suho just smiled. “Well, being a talented dancer, I don’t think they’d think that anymore” he said. “I spend a lot of hours dancing, sunbae” Jonghyun nodded. “Jonghyun, I’m close with your sister, just call me Joonmyun, alright?” he said. Jonghyun smiled and nodded slowly again. Suho gave a small wave before leaving the room. “Sunbae!” someone called out, making him turn around. He saw Jonghyun running up to him. “Can I ask you something?” he said. Suho nodded. “Sure, what is it?” he asked. Jonghyun suddenly raised a brow. “Do you like my sister?” he asked. Suho let out a chuckle. “What makes you think I do?” he asked. “I can usually tell who likes her for some reason” Jonghyun shrugged. “And I think those looks you give her whenever sunbaedeul are with the girls are saying something too” he added. Suho let out a sigh and nodded. “I love her, Jonghyun, I do” he said quietly, looking around before walking off, bowing to the trainees who were walking down the hall. 

 

Baekhyun pulled Miyoung into the studio that afternoon. “Oppa, what are you doing?” she asked with a chuckle, as Baekhyun sat down in front of the computer, clicking folders and files. “Kris hyung and Juhyun noona made you something, as a present from both of them because of your debut, and before they went off and out of the country, they said for me to let you have a first listen, and when they get back, you can tell them if you want this for your album” he looked back at her and smiled, making her smile too. Miyoung sat down on the seat behind him, and an upbeat, hip hop intro was soon heard. “They wrote this for you too” Baekhyun said with a smile. 

 

Kris: 

Ayo waddup everyone

It’s time for y’all to make way 

For the newest member of the family

The new member of SMYG

But 

Hold up, before we do 

We got a little somethin’ to show you 

So let me, and my girl Juhyun 

Do the talkin’ for now 

We gotta introduce her the right way first 

fo sho

She may be young, 

But she know how to have fun 

She’s our youngest 

Never underestimate her 

hell yeah 

 

Juhyun: 

She got style, 

She got swag

Yes she’s all that 

Vocals fresh

Dances smooth 

Still keepin’ it together 

Mhmm, yeah all that 

Ya could say she got them moves

Like Jagger 

Yeah you could 

‘Cause this girl’s ain’t like the others 

And we got ‘em proof 

So, let me clear the stage 

With my boy Kris Wu

And let this girl take it from here 

Give it up for 

 

Both: 

Kim. Mi. Young 

 

The song ended and Baekhyun turned around. “So, what do you think?” he asked. Miyoung stared at him, a big smile was on her face. “Wow” she looked down and looked at him again. “I love this! This is really good!” she almost squealed. “Oppa and unnie are so good” she added, suddenly leaning in to hug him. “Sunbaedeul have been so nice to me” she said softly. “Teddy hyung liked it too, what do you think? Want to use this for your first album?” he asked, leaning away to look at her. Miyoung nodded. “I do! I will make sure to glomp them when they get back” she said. “I know Kris oppa is still not here, is unnie around?” she asked him. Baekhyun shrugged. “I think Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehunnie know where she is. They were talking about visiting the girls the other day, they must have found out where the girls are. Probably preparing for their comeback” he answered. Miyoung smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you oppa” she said. “For what?” he asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. “For everything” 

 

Juhyun sat on the bench, looking at her phone and her iPod. Yeosin had recently came from their showcase in Guangzhou, and they were waiting to board the flight to Korea for their showcase, all five of them, even with their new hairstyles and preparations for their comeback set in a few weeks time, didn’t stop promoting their previous songs just yet. She looked through the pictures in her phone, a mix of selcas with the girls, with some of the staff and fellow idols she met in schedules and in their own company. With the Kwon twins, their choreographers Aimee, Greg, and Jae, their producers and composers Teddy, Youngjin, Lydia and Choice, with each of the boys, and Miyoung, the Running Man members as well as the staff she would frequently see on tv. She stopped scrolling through when she saw the picture of all three of them. Of her, Suho, and Kris. It was backstage at their SMYG Concert Tour. Her arms were around both of them, and all three of them had smiles on their faces. They were happy, she thought. She smiled to herself before scrolling through, seeing a picture of her and Suho, taken in the practice room, right after their Troublemaker practice. She wore the short dress, while he wore the suit. The next picture she saw was her selca with Kris, taken in the studio. It was for their “The Leaders” performance last year, and this year, she had full reign on being able to write the rap for her song with Kris once again. The rapping leaders of SMYG, she thought. Putting her phone away, she scanned the waiting area, smiling to some fans who were holding cameras and leaning on her carry-on bag. Feeling her stomach rumble and her throat dry, she stood up, making the four other girls and Chunhee look at her. “I’ll just go get a drink somewhere” she smiled, patting each of them on the shoulder before leaving. 

 

She made her way to the nearby Starbucks, surprised that it was suddenly crowded and filled with people, majority of them being girls. Were they lining up to get something free?, she thought, running a hand through her hair. She stopped in her tracks and smiled once a few took notice of her. “Juhyun! Juhyun! Juhyun!” they squealed, making her laugh and press a finger to her lips while she walked, signing a few autographs. “Why is it crowded in there?” she looked at them, while they had big grins on their faces. “Hey, why is it crow-” she stopped as she saw a glimpse of who was inside that they were gathering around, her eyes widening in surprise and her jaw almost dropping.

 

Kris sat up, surprised at the sudden murmuring and louder squealing from the crowd that was watching him sip his green tea frappe while looking at his phone. And like the red sea, the fans were suddenly making way for someone to enter, all of them squealing and giggling in their places, much to the management’s liking for a quiet store. His eyes started to light up, and a big smile spread across his face as he saw Juhyun walking through. Even with her new hair color, he knew it was her. He stood up, in awe and in disbelief that she was in front of him. And he knew Juhyun was the same. Juhyun stared at him, a little surprised to see how he looked like as well as knowing that it had been a while since they last saw each other. “Juxian” he said. “Yi Fan ge!” she said brightly, while Kris pulled her into a big hug, the fans squealing louder at the sudden action. “Yah! Where have you been?! I missed you!” she said with a laugh, playfully slapping his arm upon letting go. “I could ask you the same thing, and look at your hair” he chuckled, lifting a lock and holding it in front of her, making her laugh. “Look at your hair” she said with a grin, while he bent down to lower his head and show her. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like jumping out of his chest. He was feeling the same way the fans were feeling upon seeing her. He kept his cool as he stood up straight again, only to see her smiling warmly at him. “It’s really nice to see you again” she said. Juhyun gave him another pat on the arm before walking to the counter to order. Kris smiled and slowly followed, standing behind her as she was about to order. 

 

Juhyun looked up at the options. “I’ll have an-” “Iced peppermint mocha” she heard Kris say behind her, making her laugh and look down, nudging him as she took out her wallet. “Juxian, this one is on me” he suddenly said, making her stare at him for a moment, chuckling and slowly stepping aside, while he paid for her drink. “You know me that well, don’t you?” she asked. “I’d like to think so” he said with a nod, gesturing her to follow him back to his seat, Juhyun sitting across from him so as not to make the fans fuss. 

 

Juhyun just smiled as she followed suit, a little confused with how she was feeling. Something about today seemed to stop her from resisting his offers to treat her to something. She forced herself to keep her cool, trying not to let her thoughts get ahead of her. She missed him, it was normal. She hadn’t seen him in months, even during the holidays. It was a normal thing for a friend to feel. Especially if it was between best friends. He was her best friend and she missed him. She smiled a little as the fans were still there taking pictures of her, while at the same time she wondered how much longer did she have to wait before boarding the plane. She looked over to see what happened to him, wondering what took him so long as she only wanted one drink. Tapping her fingers on the table, she smiled as Kris came back, holding her drink and a plate of cookies, setting it down on the table. “You got hungry?” she asked. “A little, I thought you’d be too” he smiled, taking a cookie and nibbling on it. “But, how are you here?!” he said, still in disbelief. Juhyun laughed and shook her head. “How are you here?! A lot of fans have been asking me if I knew where you are” she asked, matching his tone. “I came to see my mom again after flying to Vancouver” he answered, his voice lowered so as only she would hear. “How are you here? are you alone?” he asked, glancing at her. Juhyun shook her head. “The girls and Chunhee oppa are waiting. And they should know you’re here” she said. “We came from a showcase here, I should have left you a message if I knew” she added with a laugh. Kris just smiled and shook his head. “If I paid more attention to the events that were happening over there, I would have snuck in” he said. Juhyun took a few sips of her drink, and nodded. Somehow, she was still surprised that he was here. She missed him that much. “I understand though. Your mom must have been so happy to see you again after a while” she said, taking another few sips. “She was. I told her to come to Korea again once I get back” he said with a nod, eating the rest of his cookie and taking another. “You should bring her to the building sometime” she said, looking at him while she sipped. “I think everyone would want to meet her” she added with a smile. 

 

She was about to get a cookie when her phone rang, displaying a text from Hyun Ae. Time to board!, it said. She pocketed her phone again and looked at him. “I have to board the plane now, ge” she said, frowning a little. It made his heart sink a little knowing that Juhyun had to leave. He hoped time would slow down when they were together, especially since they hadn’t seen each other in a while. “Where are you headed?” he asked, while she sipped her drink until she finished it. “We’re going back home to prepare for our comeback again, we just finished our solo showcase” she said. Kris smiled and nodded, standing up as well, to envelope her in a big hug, hearing aww’s and louder squeals from the fans who were around. He was sure the fans wouldn’t mind, they knew they were close after all. “Call me when you get home, tell everyone I miss them, and I just want you to know I miss you and I still have feelings for you” he whispered, unable to let his mind take over what his heart was making him feel. Juhyun’s smile faded a little and she felt her cheeks heat up as she hugged him as well, letting go right away and patting him on the arm before she walked off, smiling and waving to the fans while she did. Kris watched her and quietly sat down, going back to sipping his drink. The more he told her that, the easier he found himself saying it, even if she didn’t say anything in return, he was calm.


	23. For When You Have Decided

Juhyun stared at her notebook and quietly tapped her pen on the table. She had the whole studio to herself that day in the midst of comeback preparations. A little jet-lagged and fresh from practicing, she looked around at the vacant seats. This was mostly the reason why she was the member that got the least sleep, aside from being the leader. The silence of the studio made her feel peaceful. It was becoming her favorite place in the whole building, second to that were the practice rooms. That day, she had been working on a song for the group, or a rap, once Teddy took a look. She had been given a lot of chances to write songs, in which both sides of the management strongly encouraged everyone to do. She sat back and looked at her notebook, reading what she had been writing all afternoon. 

 

Maybe 

lyrics by: Juhyun 

 

What is this?

I can’t seem to describe

This feeling’s strange

It’s so new

Maybe because it’s how I feel about you 

 

It’s scary 

My heart is racing 

I’m so nervous

I don’t know what to do

I have no words to describe 

How come I feel so attached to you 

 

I haven’t felt this way in a while 

I’ve been there and done that 

I’ve been hurt before 

I don’t know what my heart is telling me 

I’m feeling so confused 

 

I look for you when you’re not around

I actually like it when you want me near 

I actually like you being affectionate 

Maybe I like it a little too much

 

I can’t say I never imagined

The two of us together 

I can’t say it didn’t make me happy 

All I know is

Maybe you’re it 

 

The one that I’ve been looking for 

The one I’m supposed to be with 

Maybe you’re that 

Maybe you’re the one 

 

I don’t want to ruin what we have right now 

I don’t want it to be awkward 

I just want to say it 

And forget it afterwards 

I’ll have no regrets 

Once it’s done and over with 

 

Things around me seem meaningless

Maybe it’s because you’re not here 

But when you are, the smile on my face 

Won’t go away at all 

 

Now that I’ve tried 

I hope you take it lightly too

I hope you know

Maybe I feel the same way about you 

 

Juhyun sat up after reading, suddenly remembering Kris. What he told her in the airport resounded in her head. She had been thinking about it for the past few days since they arrived from a transit flight from Hong Kong. “Aish, I just miss him” she muttered, shaking her head as she flipped the page and onto a clean one, wondering what to write next. The door opened, making her look around. Suho smiled and came in, closing the door behind him quietly. “Juhyunnie” he said. “Joonmyunnie!” she stood up to hug him tightly. “I missed you” she said while leaning away to look at him. “And new hair, I see” she ruffled it. “I could say the same, it’s flaming” he chuckled as they pulled away. “How are things?” she pulled a chair for him to sit down next to her. “Pretty good, preparing for our comeback, thus the hair” he said with a smile, looking at the table where the monitors and equipment were. “I know” Juhyun ruffled his hair, leaning on her side to face him. “I’m surprised our comebacks haven’t started when our world tour is” she said while fixing a misplaced lock of his hair. “Miyoung’s still doing promotions though, it’s a good enough reason to start” he answered, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear, making Juhyun smile. “We’ll finally get to do Troublemaker!” she said excitedly, making him laugh. “It’s been a while since we practiced that, but don’t we always practice that when we get together?” Suho asked with a grin. “But we’ve been busy with other things, you know” Juhyun answered, batting her eyes at him teasingly. “I think everyone’s been waiting for Troublemaker anyway” she added with a nod. “Yeah they are” Suho chuckled as Juhyun rested her head on his shoulder, holding up her notebook. “I’ve been writing again” she said, sitting up and flipping the pages to show him. “I wrote some rap parts and maybe a song, if Teddy oppa likes it” she said. Suho looked at the last page, reading through it made his smile fade. “This is really nice” he nodded as he read. “Maybe is really nice” he added, sitting back as Juhyun put her notebook down again. “Thanks, but I’m not sure if that could be a song, I’ll have to show it to him to find out” she nodded. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at him. “It’s nice seeing you again, I missed you all” she said quietly, fumbling with her pen. “We’ll all be busy in the coming months, promoting and performing together” she smiled. “Until we’ll all get sick of each other’s faces” she laughed, making him laugh too. “But you know, my day isn’t complete without seeing all of you” she looked up at him. “I feel the same way” Suho said quietly and nodded. 

 

Juhyun sat up all of a sudden, making Suho look at her. Turning to face him, she smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything” she said. Suho looked confused. “Say anything?” he asked. “I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything when you told me those things a few months ago” she said. “When you confessed” she added. Suho sat up as well, his smile softening as he nodded. “Well, I didn’t expect you to say anything anyway, if it makes you feel any better” Suho said quietly. “I-I’m just sorry about that” Juhyun looked at him, a pained expression on her face. Suho shook his head. “Don’t be” he said. “I would have been just as surprised if you confessed to me like that” he added with a chuckle. “Do you...still feel that way for me?” she asked, looking away a little in embarrassment. Suho laughed softly. “I know it’s been months but, you know” she said. “Because sometimes, once you’ve confessed, you suddenly get over it or something after all” Juhyun added. Suho just smiled. “I do,” he said with a nod. “But I’m willing to step back if you’ve found someone you love” he added. Juhyun smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be alright, Juhyunnie. Lover or not, I’ll still be here for you, I always will” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “Joonmyunnie, why are you so sweet?” she said with a chuckle, playfully poking him on his side. “Only because I love you, that’s why. I want you to be happy” Suho smiled, leaning his head on her’s. As if he wasn’t sweet already, she thought. 

 

“Ha! Caught you!” Juhyun stopped and walked up to Jonghyun that afternoon. Jonghyun’s eyes widened upon seeing his twin walk up to him, in the middle of the empty practice room the company put aside for the trainees. “Yah! Choi Jonghyun! Why didn’t you tell me you were here?! And I had to hear this from Deuk oppa?!” she slapped his shoulder, while the male laughed, seeing the surprised look on her face. “Since when were you here?!” she asked, her voice echoing throughout the whole room. Jonghyun laughed and grabbed his twin’s shoulders. “Juhyun, Juhyun, Juhyun, calm down” he said quietly. “Calm?! How can I be calm when I find out from my friend that my brother is here? As a trainee?!” Juhyun stared at him, until a big smile formed on her face and before Jonghyun knew it, her arms were around him in a big hug. “You’re going to be a singer!!” she said excitedly before letting go. “I’m so proud of you, dancing a lot paid off for sure” Juhyun ruffled up his hair. Jonghyun wrinkled his nose and leaned away. “Yah, yah, not here, not when I’m trying to impress the choreographer hyungdeul and Aimee noona” he said with a laugh. “They might make you debut solo too, I have a feeling they will” Juhyun nodded, taking the boy’s arm and leading him out of the room. “Yah, yah, where are we going?” he asked. Juhyun stopped and looked back at him. “Lunch, eat with me” she said with a nod, pulling him to the cafeteria. 

 

Juhyun paid for their meals and brought their tray to one of the vacant tables, smiling and waving to the other trainees that passed by before sitting down, Jonghyun sitting across from her. “You should tell me why you didn’t tell me you were here, you know” she handed him his sandwich before eating her own. “Well, I don’t think I’d want to get in with them knowing I’m related to you” he answered as he ate. “Or that because of you, I’m getting better or something” he added. Juhyun raised a brow. “You know, you auditioned, you showed them you are just as talented, that’s important” she said. “And you’re handsome” she added. Jonghyun laughed and put his sandwich down. “You know when you say that, it’s as if we’re not twins or something” he said. Juhyun laughed and shook her head. “Fine, you’re my handsome guy version. Fans will know what I look like as a guy when they see you” she said. The two of them laughed and continued eating. “How’s mom?” she asked, glancing at him. “She’s worried about you, worried about me, worried about us in general” he answered. “Dad’s the same” he added. “They want you to call home and tell them what’s been going on, even though they see your interviews on tv from time to time” he said. “They’re also curious if you’ve got your eye on anyone at the moment? since Jaehyo hyung” Jonghyun added, catching the potato chip that Juhyun threw at him with his mouth. “I wish I could answer them with a yes, but you know I’ve been busy” she said, looking at the bag of potato chips. Jonghyun raised a brow. “Are you sure? You’re staring at a bag of potato chips” he said. “And since when did that make me seem unsure?” Juhyun raised a brow at her twin, who just shrugged, but still kept his eyes on her. “Well, I may be wrong, but you’re probably worried about Kris sunbae, aren’t you?” he asked. Juhyun stared at him. “Where did that even come from?” she asked. “I know you’re not worried about Suho sunbae, because he’s just around here and you must have finally seen him. Kris sunbae hasn’t been around for weeks, and you two probably didn’t even talk the whole time you two were gone. It must be Kris sunbae” Jonghyun explained. Juhyun groaned and shook her head in defeat, throwing another potato chip at him, which he successfully caught with his mouth again. She often hated it when her brother would point out things like that, but it was also why she liked having him around to bother her at times. She missed him too, and he made it feel like home again. “Why are we even related?” she said. “Because we’re awesome” Jonghyun grinned proudly and went back to eating. 

 

Juhyun walked back to the studio that day, thinking about what Jonghyun and Suho had told her, as well as remembering what Kris was telling her too. She could feel her heart sink upon entering the room, but she didn’t know why. Juhyun leaned on the table and took out her phone, looking through her selcas. She stopped at the picture of her and Suho and let out a sigh. They were friends, she knew that. Suho had always been there for her, she knew that too. Suho was the one she would almost always see, the one who just told her that he wanted her happy. Suho was already right in front of her, but then her thoughts suddenly went to Kris. Kris was the same. Even if being a country apart was getting in their way, it didn’t stop them from talking. Even if Kris didn’t say it, she knew what he meant. Both of them were right in front of her. Both of them told her they loved her, as more than a friend. Both of them wanted her to be happy. Juhyun looked at her notebook again and flipped through the pages, stopping at the last song she wrote. “It’s too early for this” she said quietly, folding it and writing a small note. 

 

For when you have decided, show this to Teddy oppa 

 

She wrote and sat back, looking at the empty booth in front of her.


	24. Long Time No See

Kimi gave Juhyun a nudge, making the leader look at her. “What?” she said, going back to her notebook, looking through the rap parts she had written previously. “Are you okay?” she asked. Juhyun nodded. “I am, what made you think I wasn’t?” she asked, not bothering to look at her. “Well, for one, you seem to space out a lot a little more than the usual, you keep looking at your phone whenever we’re eating, and you’re not even looking at me!” Kimi nudged her again. Juhyun raised a brow and looked at her. “Yah, Song Jinree, you know I’ve been working on stuff” she said. “Just tell me who the guy is, so we can get back to regular Juhyun” Kimi sighed and looked at her. Juhyun stared at her. “How is this about a guy?” she asked. “Just a lucky guess” Kimi shrugged. “No, it’s not about a guy” Juhyun shook her head making Kimi’s eyes widen and her lips form a grin. “Which means it is, Choi Juhyun please tell me who it is? Is it Woobin oppa?” Kimi tugged on the leader’s arm. “How is it Woobin oppa? I haven’t heard from him in days” Juhyun shook her head again. “Have you two been going out? Did he say anything?” Kimi asked. Juhyun sighed and rolled her eyes at her. “Nothing is going on between me and that guy. He’s handsome yes, but no we’re not going out” she said. “Although I wish I could say I am” she muttered, making the second eldest look at her, the grin on her face even wider. “Is this real life? Choi Juhyun actually likes someone ever since Jaehyo oppa?!” she said, nudging her continuously. “Yah, yah, no” Juhyun shook her head at the girl, groaning at the nudges and scooting away to sit right in front of the monitors of the studio. “I don’t know though” she put her notebook down, and looked back at her. “I don’t really know if I do, or if I don’t, it’s probably because I miss him” she said quietly. “Miss him? There are a lot of guys, Juhyun” she said. “Yeah, well I miss him, that just means one, Jinree” Juhyun looked back at her. “Aish, I shouldn’t even be thinking about that, knowing we’re getting busy again, and since our music video just came out” she groaned and leaned on the table, accidentally turning on the machine in front of her. She sat up and turned it off right away, leaning on the table again. “But really, Juhyun, tell me, I’m your bandmate” Kimi put a hand on her shoulder. “I hardly even see you like this, I just end up hearing that you are for some reason” she said. Juhyun looked at her again and sighed. She sat up. “Okay, it’s,” she took a deep breath. 

Kris stepped inside the building. He missed the familiar buzz and noise that came from the place. He missed practicing after a long time of not being around, a little surprised as he saw his own bandmates with different hair styles and colors. He walked along the halls, hoping for a sign of someone other than his bandmates to see him. Most especially, he hoped Juhyun would be around. As he reached one practice room, he saw Xiu Min dancing by himself to some dubstep. “Minseok-ah” he walked inside, making the boy stop and wave at him before continuing. “So, you decided to come by after all” he teased, moonwalking across the room. “I thought I’d come by, I missed this place” he sat back against the wall, watching him and laughing. “What’s up?” Xiu Min asked, looking at him from the mirror. “Do you know that moment? When you see the one you like, and they see you, and you look at each other, and everything seems to slow down? Like time stands still” Kris asked, making Xiu Min stop and turn around to look at him, walking to his bag to get a bottle of water. “Like in those dramas Zitao watches” he added with a slight shrug. The eldest raised a brow while he drank, placing the bottle back in his bag. “What?” he asked, out of confusion. “Have you ever gotten that kind of moment with someone you like?” Kris looked up at him. “Ah, well I have, with an old love a long time ago, does that count?” Xiu Min answered, making Kris nod. “Yah, are you saying you like someone? and had a moment like that?” the eldest asked, his eyes widening. “You know I’ve always liked someone, maybe for the past two years?” Kris said with a sigh. “And how did I not know this?” Xiu Min gave him a look. “Maybe because you already know who it is” the leader poked the eldest on the stomach, making him flinch and step back. “I know who it is?” he asked. “Because we see them everyday?” he added as an after thought. Kris slowly nodded and looked at the mirror. Xiu Min walked up to him, looking around in case anyone was nearby. “It’s Juhyun, isn’t it?” he asked quietly. Kris nodded. “It figures, you usually keep your distance with the other female sunbaedeul, the Crazy dance team noonadeul and the other girls, but with her? You get all protective and clingy like a boyfriend would” Xiu Min said with a nod. “And what was up with Running Man? You got so greasy on her” he chuckled, dodging a towel thrown his way. “She’s my best girl friend, Minseok, she doesn’t mind if I do those things, and you’d know, wouldn’t you? We’ve known each other longer” Kris said with a laugh. “Well, that’s why I could tell it was her” Xiu Min said with a nod before going back to the middle of the room. “So, you two had a moment somewhere, is that what you’re saying?” he asked. “Well, while I was in Guangzhou, I kind of ran into her at the airport” Kris said with a nod, making the elder turn around and walk back to him, his eyes wide with surprise. “And?!” he suddenly asked, making Kris jump in surprise. “Well, she looked at me as if she hadn’t seen me in a while” he answered. “Which was true, but, it was really different, it felt different” he added. “But maybe she was just tired that day, I don’t really know” he shrugged and let out a sigh. Xiu Min just smiled fondly at the leader and put a hand on his shoulder. “Well, knowing that you really like her, and it’s not just for fan service, and the way you two are, I honestly can’t imagine you with any other girl except her” he said with a nod. “Juhyun’s perfect for you, and I can tell she can make you happy, and I’m not just saying this as the hyung too” he added with a laugh. “And I think, the fans would even rejoice or something if they find out you’re with her” he smiled. Kris nodded and let out a sigh. “I don’t want to expect anything, at least she knows how I feel about her, and that I still feel that way” he said. “And since when did you even confess?” Xiu Min raised a brow at him. “After the after party in Hong Kong, during MAMA” Kris answered. “Oh, well, that time I saw her with Woobin-ssi, and he looked so interested in her too” Xiu Min said with a nod. “I know, you don’t have to rub that in” Kris leaned over and buried his face in his hands. “Well, if I were you, I would have tried and stepped up now that I’m back from China” Xiu Min sat down next to him, taking his bottled water out again and drank. 

All five members of Yeosin sat on the set of Come To Play, the hosts suddenly applauding when they came out one by one and introduced themselves. “So, Yeosin just finished their world tour, right?” Jaesuk asked them, all of them nodding quietly. “And then when you came back, you had to prepare for your comeback” he added. “That must be so tiring, traveling from country to country then flying back to prepare, right?” Kim Wonhee, Jaesuk’s co-host asked. “Honestly, there are times when we just fall asleep everywhere we go, while we were preparing” Hyun Ae answered. “Chunhee oppa, our manager, is the one who wakes us up when that happens” she added. “Who is usually the hardest to wake up?” Wonhee asked them. All fingers pointed to each other, making everyone laugh. “It depends. But there are a lot of times where Juhyun unnie’s the hardest to wake up” Jo suddenly said. “But she usually wakes up when she needs to. It’s only these days when she’s really hard to wake up” Kimi chimed in. “It’s understandable because she’s the leader, she usually sleeps later than her other members, making sure the rest of them are in bed” Jaesuk looked at Wonhee, who nodded. “Like a mother would” Wonhee said, making everyone laugh. “Because they usually go to bed earlier or later, and they would wake up easily anyway” Juhyun explained. “We’re the ones who drag her out of bed and push her to the bathroom” Sungyoung said with a laugh. “So, in your new album, do you have any favorites?” Jaesuk now asked, changing the subject. The five of them looked at each other. “For me, it’s “I don’t need you” and “Five” because the first one’s about how one goes on after a breakup. If the guy breaks up with you for someone else, it’s a way of telling yourself that you don’t need him because you’ll find someone new too,” Juhyun explained with a nod. “And the other one obviously means for the five of us, because Teddy oppa wrote that song for the five of us, it’s like telling everyone who we are as a group, and that each one of us has something to say” she finished, earning a few claps from the hosts. “I like the song “Lipstick”, Juhyun unnie and Lydia unnie, one of our producers, wrote together” Sungyoung answered. “It’s just basically stepping into a club or a party, wearing your best lipstick. It’s a song every girl would relate to” she added with a laugh. “When Juhyun explains, it’s very deep, but when Sungyoung explains , it’s not so deep” Wonhee suddenly said, making everyone laugh. The five of them went on answering more questions that were randomly asked, showing parts of their talents other than singing and dancing, the whole studio erupting into more laughs and enjoyment brought on by the girls. 

Juhyun couldn’t shake off her thoughts about liking someone. It was the first time in a while that she did, ever since Jaehyo. She remembered Kimi’s shocked expression upon hearing who she was starting to like, which eventually turned out to be a delighted one. All this time, the girls, Chunhee, and the boys had been so supportive of her, wanting her to move on, but were just as happy seeing her happy. At least that was what she thought. But so far, they had been hinting that she did. She was quick to tell if something came up, but was she quick enough to realize that she was feeling things herself? The filming for the show had ended and all of them stood up again, bowing and greeting the hosts and the crew for making it a success. Jaesuk had even talked to her a little bit more after the show, joking around and asking if she could return to Running Man again, with the rest of her members this time. Them being busy again didn’t leave her as much time to think about it, unfortunately. 

Kris passed by the halls of the company, looking for another familiar face to see, aside from the dancers who greeted him and given him hugs, mostly the Kwon twins who were starting to crack jokes out in the open. He suddenly heard B.A.P’s “One Shot” blast from a particular practice room, and he peeked in to see the six members of B.A.P with Yeosin, practicing the same choreography, with some slight changes. He wondered how in the world was the group able to get in, but then he remembered that Chunhee mentioned something about a special stage, reminding him of what Wonder Girls and Big Bang had done previously. Yongguk and Juhyun stood in the middle as they started, saying the same thing, but their backs to each other, spreading out the same charisma and fierceness of the song. Soon followed by Kimi and Himchan, who exerted the same confidence, and then with Sungyoung and Jongup, followed by Zelo and Juhyun once again upon reaching the chorus. Kris stood by and watched them quietly, until they stopped for a moment, taking a water break. He was about to go elsewhere, not wanting to walk in on them nor disturb them in the middle of practice, when he felt a hand grip on his wrist. “Yi Fan ge” he turned around to see the smiling face of Juhyun, her hair up in a messy ponytail and with a bottle of water in her other hand. “You’re finally back” she said quietly, the smile still on her face. “I’d hug you but I don’t smell good and I’m sweaty” she laughed. Kris stiffened up, his eyes softening upon seeing her. “It’s okay, I’m glad I saw you” he said just as quietly, his lips forming a small smile. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he asked, and Juhyun nodded. “Since we saw each other? Yes it has” she said. “I just thought of dropping by, you know, to see how things were going” he said with a nod. “I missed this place” he smiled. “So, you’re back for real? No more personal stuff to deal with?” Juhyun asked. “Yeah, none anymore” he shook his head. Juhyun looked back at the practice room, in which everyone was starting to get back up into position, but this time, playing one of their own songs, hearing snickers and laughs from the boys. She turned back to Kris and held onto his wrist again. “We need to talk somewhere” she smiled. 

She led them inside the empty conference room, stopping to wipe her face with a towel before sitting down. She didn’t know what had gotten into her. It was one thing to talk to him during a water break. It was another thing to continue while everyone was practicing once again. She hadn’t been herself for days, towards everyone she met and talked to. “I’m glad you’re back” she smiled at him and leaned on the table. Kris did the same, managing to keep calm although his heart was pounding. Juhyun wanted them to be alone, that was enough to make his feelings for her surface and come into view, and as if merely thinking about her wasn’t enough. “Me too, and it’s a good thing we’re not promoting anything yet as we’re just prepping for our comeback” he said. “Right, everyone’s been itching for your comeback” Juhyun teased with a laugh. “And I assume you’ve been eating well while you were away” she said, reaching towards him to poke his cheek, making Kris smile. “Yeah, I missed the food back home” he laughed. “I must say, I’ve gotten used to you being blonde and having longer hair than this” she said. “Yeah, me too” Kris laughed and reached to poke her cheek as well, making her lean away and wrinkle her nose. He knew she didn’t really like people touching her face, but he only did it to see her reaction. If Juhyun had only felt the same way, he would have pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, clinging onto her for as long as she’d allow him until she went back to practice again. He would have given her a long and passionate kiss, reminding her of how much he missed her and how much he thought about her. And that being away from her for that long made his heart ache, and that telling his mom and his friends about her wasn’t compared to when they would get to meet her in person. Hearing her voice again just made him feel a little bit better, but he couldn’t help but think of the things he could be doing. If only Juhyun had loved him as he loved her. “But you look good, healthy even” she said with a small smile, looking at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. “You look good too” Kris said, smiling back at her too. “Even with messy hair and wearing practice clothes” he added. Juhyun’s smile faded and she could feel her cheeks heating up. She wasn’t normally blushing whenever Kris said things like this, but why did she feel it this time? Like the time she saw him in the airport, the time when he just wiped the stain off her face while having dinner in Macau, the time he brushed off an eyelash on her face. All those moments, she found herself blushing and she didn’t know why, and when she would, she forced herself not to think about it. She just chuckled nervously and nodded. “Ah well, I do always want to look my best” she joked, wanting to liven up the mood between them. 

Kris quietly walked her back to the practice room, seeing the girls laugh at whatever girly dance moves the boys were doing in front of them. Yongguk trying his best to copy Juhyun’s wink whenever her turn came up, making them laugh, Zelo trying to do it as well, the room bursting into more fits of laughter. Kris held her wrist, making Juhyun turn back to him. He had an urge to say “I love you” before leaving, wanting to remind her about his feelings for her. “If-if you’re going to stay until later tonight, just call me, okay?” he said. “Ge, I’ll be fine” Juhyun nodded and smiled. Kris raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Sure you will. But you need someone to be with you if you decide to commute again” he said. “Just call me, okay? I’ll pick you up and we can commute home together” he added. Juhyun’s smile softened and she slowly nodded in defeat. “Fine, you win, ge” she chuckled. “But only because I haven’t seen you in a while” she said, gently poking his arm. 

As Juhyun watched him leave and enter one of the lounging areas, she looked down. All this time, she had been forcing herself not to think of such things. All this time, she had been trying to take the whole thing lightly, brushing it off whenever it was brought up. It couldn’t be, she thought, biting her lip upon thinking, glancing back at Himchan, who smiled at her. She shrugged it off and walked inside, smiling at everyone. “Noona, was that Kris-ssi you were talking to?” Daehyun suddenly asked, making the girls snicker. “Ah, yes yes, he’s back from China” Juhyun answered with a smile and a nod before lying down on the floor, her legs propped up as well as her elbows. “Why didn’t he come in and say hi?” Hyun Ae asked. “You know Yi-Fan ge, he wouldn’t want to disturb us” she said. Once Zelo’s part in “One Shot” came up, she had attempted his crab dance that she had been practicing for two weeks straight on the floor, slowly but surprisingly succeeding, jumping up and landing on her feet instead of the scorpion that he did. All she heard were cheers and claps, Zelo being a little more excited and amazed than the rest of them. Practicing was a good distraction, she thought, laughing at whatever compliments they were suddenly throwing at her. “Our leader, boys” Kimi cheered and clapped. “I need to do this faster” she chuckled. “We’ve got a lot of time to practice together, I’ll help you through it, noona” Zelo smiled and patted her shoulder.


	25. So We Both Like Her..

Suho looked up at the tv screen, eyes focused on the performance playing at the moment. It was Yeosin and B.A.P’s special stage, and he could hear the cheers coming from the audience even through the recorded audio. The camera zoomed in on Juhyun and Zelo’s solo dances and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew Juhyun had been practicing that particular move for weeks, and watching her pull it off made his heart leap. Just like everything she did, he thought, leaning on the table as he watched until the end, unaware that Juhyun was standing by the door, watching him. She had come in a few moments earlier, stopping when she saw Suho sitting by himself, watching their recorded performance. Taking her earphones off when she watched him, she smiled to herself. Suho suddenly seemed so.. different. 

 

The more she watched him, she began to notice the things she never really noticed before. The way his eyes would light up upon hearing her rap, the way his lips would suddenly form into a smile, small or big, whenever the camera would zoom in. He looked rather handsome, like he usually was. But this time it was a different kind of handsome. She quietly swallowed a lump in her throat, doing everything to deny what she was feeling. It was simply impossible. ‘It couldn’t be’ she thought and shook her head. She looked down and put her iPod back in her bag until she noticed someone was standing in front of her, making her look up. “Juhyunnie” Suho smiled. “Oh! Joonmyun! you surprised me for a bit there” she laughed, trying her best to keep her cool, distracting herself from thinking such a thing. “Congratulations! You did so well in that special stage” Suho said brightly, pulling Juhyun into a hug. Juhyun stared and froze a little at the sudden gesture. She hoped that he wouldn’t be able to feel how fast her heart was beating, or how pink she was turning. If Joonmyun would ask, she could always say she came from practicing a little in B.A.P’s company for the special stage once again, which was true. She had been there all morning, going over the very difficult move that took her weeks to perfect with Zelo. The adrenaline rush from practicing, she thought to herself. It was just an adrenaline rush, or whatever kind of rush it was other than the one she never wanted to have at the moment. Nevertheless, Juhyun returned the hug and pulled away to smile. “Thanks, it was worth all the bruises on my knee since Junhong wanted me to do the scorpion too” she chuckled and shook her head. “Junhong?” Suho raised a brow, making Juhyun laugh. “Zelo, I meant Zelo, their maknae” she said with a nod, making him laugh and nod. “So, that means you should watch next week’s special stage” she grinned proudly at the thought. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it” he said. “Come, let’s go eat at Yeolbong, I’m hungry” he gently tugged on her arm, pulling her along. 

 

Juhyun wanted to slap herself for suddenly acting so awkward. Nothing was wrong, Suho was her bestfriend, and it was perfectly normal for best friends to hug at times like that, or even pull each other along to eat someplace. And it wasn’t the first time they hugged as they’ve hugged countless times before, they even ate out together countless times before as well. Her thoughts were holding her back from just enjoying his company. They haven’t seen each other in a while, and knowing that the world tour was coming up, she was looking forward to having fun with everyone on stage. “We haven’t eaten here in a long time, and yet nothing’s changed” Juhyun chuckled as she waved at Youngdeuk, who was waiting on a few tables while Youngdon was the one who seated them. “Looks like it. But Deuk hyung’s hair’s different” Suho laughed and looked over to the older male, laughing when he saw Youngdon handing them the menu. “Ah, are you excited for the world tour? I can feel it! Chunhee oppa’s booked our flights, I think” Juhyun said excitedly while glancing at him. “We’re going around the countries again, I’m just as excited. It’s mostly in Asia, right?” Suho looked at her, and she nodded. “Thinking about it, we’re going to more states in America! Ah, it’s good to go back there” she said, putting the menu down. Suho smiled as he put his menu down as well and looked at her. “Juhyunnie, remember those staring contests we’d do in the studio?” he asked. “Yeah, you want to do that now?” Juhyun grinned. “Because I can beat you again, you know” she added. “Only because dust goes in my eye” he said with a nod. “Yeah sure” she teased and leaned in, blinking a few times. “Are we doing this now?” she asked, making him laugh and nod as he leaned in as well, blinking and closing his eyes for a moment. “One, two, three, and go” he said. 

 

They started to stare into each other’s eyes, Juhyun grinning while Suho tried not to smile at how she looked. “Definitely beating you today” he said until he sat back all of a sudden, blinking several times and rubbing his eye. Juhyun broke out of her stare and leaned in. “Joonmyunnie, are you okay?” she asked. Joonmyun nodded and kept rubbing his eye. “Something got in, an eyelash maybe” he said, sitting up again. Juhyun shook her head and took his hand away. “Don’t rub it” she said, leaning in to blow on his eye. She felt herself stiffen up, knowing she was so close to his face. It was definitely not helping the feeling she was getting around him today. Suho was looking at her, equally taken aback by how close their faces were before she sat back down, clearing her throat and chuckling nervously. Suho smiled and looked around, chuckling as well as they looked through the menu again. He glanced at Juhyun before looking back, smiling to himself as he figured out what he wanted to eat. He was glad he got her today, even just to grab a meal together. Suho started to think that the next time he’ll be with her was when the world tour would start. “Do you remember how we first met?” he suddenly asked, making Juhyun look at him. “That was one of my first weeks as a trainee” she said with a nod. “I tripped in the practice rooms, and you were there” she added with a smile. “You’re my sunbae, technically” she nodded. “I don’t know why they didn’t let you debut all those years ago though” she said. Suho just shook his head. “Well, if I had debuted earlier, we might not have been this close” he said. “And besides, I like it now, you know” he added. “I would have just been in one company instead of this joint one if I had debuted before you came” he nodded with a smile. “Well, that’s true” Juhyun nodded. “It does seem like yesterday we just met, and we didn’t expect that we’d be this close” she said. Suho put his menu down. “We should do a song together” he said, making Juhyun put her menu down as well and look at him. “A song?” she asked. “Yeah, an original one, since you and Wu Fan hyung do that a lot, I thought we should do something too” he said. Juhyun smiled and nodded. “That would be great, we haven’t done an original collaboration yet, it’s a good idea” she said excitedly. 

 

“So, what kind of song were you thinking of doing?” Juhyun asked him while they ate, smiling in between bites and laughing when she would pile an extra piece of chicken on his plate. Suho laughed as well, returning the favor while reaching for his water. “I don’t know, it’s been a while since I’ve done something upbeat” he said. “You mean you guys hardly sing anything upbeat” she teased, making him laugh even more. “Aside from Lollipop? none at all, you’re right Juhyunnie” he nodded. “We can maybe try writing the song together?” he asked. “An even better idea” Juhyun gave him a thumbs up. “And,” A grin appeared on Suho’s face and Juhyun raised a brow. “Why not sing this time too?” he asked. Juhyun chuckled. “If you’re asking me to sing, you’re asking for a ballad, Joonmyunnie” she reached over to gently poke his forehead, a grin appearing on her face as well. Suho pretended to be hurt which made her laugh. “But I can’t blame you, you sing, I rap” she said with a grin, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. “Hey, I want to do something upbeat, remember?” Suho chuckled, pretending to fling a spoonful of rice at her before eating. Juhyun laughed. “Yes, yes, of course I remember” 

 

They stood at the bus stop, waving to the fans who were surrounding them. “We probably look like we’re filming, but really, we’re not” Juhyun told them with a laugh. “Where are you going with Suho oppa?” one of them asked. Suho and Juhyun looked at each other. “We’re going somewhere to eat again” Suho answered with a chuckle. “And he’s paying” Juhyun added, making Suho nudge her and laugh again, the two of them waving as they got in the bus and looked for a seat. They were greeted with looks of curiosity and admiration as they sat down near the window. “We haven’t ridden a public bus in a while” Juhyun said, looking out the window. Suho smiled and looked at her, looking down to see their hands barely inches away from each other. Looking at her again, he felt an urge to hold her hand, but knowing about the fans who would go crazy and start scandals, he put his hand away. “It’s been a while since I went to the cupcake place too” he heard her mutter. “It’s a good thing we’re going there then” he said quietly, smiling as he looked at her, Juhyun catching him and smiling at him as well. She looked back out the window, smiling to herself upon thinking about how she caught him looking at her. Her smile faded quickly when she felt her heart pounding, clearing her throat to make what she was feeling disappear. 

 

They got down upon reaching the street and waved at the fans who were still on the bus. “I’ve got an idea” Suho glanced at her, grinning. Juhyun raised a brow. “What are you up to, Joonmyunnie?” she nudged him. Suho put an arm around her waist and Juhyun grinned, giving him a nod and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Suho pulled her close while waving at the bus as it started to go again. “Ah! Joonmyun! There will be scandals!” she laughed and poked his cheek, but Suho didn’t pay attention and kept her close on their way to the shop. “Juhyun! Joonmyun! you two are here again, how are you two?” the employees of the store asked them. “And you two come here in broad daylight, you might get caught” they added. “They already caught us going here, it’s fine” Juhyun smiled while they approached the counter. “It might be good for business, right? More people will come here” Suho added. “Then, what will you two be having today? the usual?” they asked, and the two of them nodded. “Then today, for our best customers, these are free” they said. “Ah, really? You don’t have to, it’s okay if we pay” Juhyun chuckled. “Juhyun, Joonmyun, really, this one is on us” they smiled and gave a nod, passing them the tray with their plates of cupcakes and glasses of water. 

 

Suho watched her eat her cupcake while he ate his own, cutting bits of it with a fork. “This chocolate mint is my favorite” Juhyun said quietly with a smile, glancing at him as she ate. Suho smiled and kept eating. “This is my favorite too” he looked at his own chocolate cupcake. “That’s a best seller” Juhyun said, suddenly putting a dot of frosting on his forehead. “Juhyunnie!” Suho laughed, leaning in to put a dot of frosting on her nose, grinning proudly at what he did until Juhyun put another dot of frosting on his cheek. “Ah!” he said, doing the same, both of them laughing at how they looked. Juhyun took her phone out and took a picture of him. “Yah, what was that?” he tried to snatch her phone. “What? I wanted to have a picture before you wiped that off” Juhyun laughed. Suho sat back and took out his phone, taking a quick picture of her with a grin. “Payback” he teased. Juhyun nodded. “Well played, Joonmyun” she said. “Because I know you well, that’s why” Suho chuckled and they went back to eating. 

 

The streets and some buildings flashed the poster for the upcoming SMYG World Tour concert that was to happen in a matter of days turned hours, Seoul being the encore and the last stop. The special stages with Yeosin and B.A.P had ended, and all eighteen artists of SMYG were set on practicing, arriving at the airport as Tokyo was their first stop. Fans had crowded the entrances and the escalators hoping for a glimpse of them entering, Yeosin along with Miyoung had entered first, followed by EXO and YG’s dance teams who were to be their back up dancers for the concert as well as all throughout the tour. All of them soon mixed in with each other, caught up in conversations as they made their way to check-in. “I think it’s best if we all found our seating partners now, most of you will be in the middle one and some of you will be sitting in pairs” Chunhee looked at them. “Dancers all sit together of course” he added, looking at the Kwon twins who had confused looks on their faces. The crew for SMYG All Access had dropped by as well, filming them while they walked to the gates and sat down, waiting to board. “As you can see, we’re all heading for Tokyo to begin our company world tour” Suho said to the camera with a nod. “We’re all really excited because we’ve been practicing so many special stages for months now and we’ve got a lot of surprises for our fans” he chuckled, the rest of them coming up behind him to wave at the camera. “So, we’ll see you in Tokyo!” Suho smiled and waved before walking off. 

 

He quietly made his way to the restroom, seeing Kris fixing his hair. “Hyung” he said with a wave. “Joonmyun” Kris gave a nod as he fixed his hair some more. “You still haven’t told me why you looked so bothered that time” Suho said quietly upon remembering. Kris stopped and looked at him. “Oh, well, I was thinking about what I had to do in Canada then” he answered quietly. “Really? But you seemed to look at Juhyun like you like her or something. You looked like you missed her” Suho chuckled as he stood next to him, fixing his hair as well. Kris took a deep breath. He couldn’t cover it up when it came to Suho, who usually knew everything that was going on even without saying anything. “What if I do?” Kris rested his hands on the sink. Suho just smiled and nodded. “I can’t blame you, she’s amazing” he said. Kris looked down and back at the younger boy. “I do like her, Joonmyun. Not just as a friend, I like her a lot” Kris said, his tone a little more serious than the usual. “I can’t blame you either, hyung,” Suho looked up at him. “Because I like her too”


	26. Company World Tour

Kris and Suho froze in their places. “So we both like her then” Kris said quietly, and Suho just nodded. “How long have you liked her?” Suho asked. Kris took a deep breath. “Since,” he let out a sigh. “She debuted, I guess” he said. “Oh” Suho nodded at that. Even if he kind of knew about him, he was still a little surprised. As if knowing about Kim Woobin wasn’t enough. “Does she know how you feel?” Suho asked him, and Kris nodded. “I told her after MAMA” he said and continued to fix his hair. “And what did she say?” Suho asked. He nervously anticipated the older male’s answer, swallowing a lump in his throat as he looked at him from the mirror. He was getting convinced that he could only have Juhyun as a friend, but did it mean that he lost her to Kris? “She didn’t say anything, she kind of got scared” Kris answered. Suho just nodded and washed his hands, clearing his throat while he did. “Does she know about you?” Kris asked, looking over at him. “Yes,” Suho said with a nod. “I told her before we left for MAMA, so that was probably why she got scared when you told her” he added. “Oh” Kris nodded and fixed the hem of his shirt, turning to leave while he followed. They waved at the crowds of fans who were still gathered around them while they made their way back to the rest who were quietly sitting and talking to each other. Suho sat back down, looking over at Juhyun who was seated next to Chanyeol, laughing and talking animatedly. Knowing that Kris liked her too made his heart sink a little, but that made him realize how much he wanted Juhyun in his life, and by his side. He started imagining what would happen if he finally had her, given that the fans would support them. He realized that he wasn’t going to sit by and let things pass, even if Juhyun might not return his feelings in the end, he wasn’t going to give up. He found himself going back to reality when he saw D.O wave a hand in front of him. “Hyung, you’re spacing out” he said. Suho chuckled and covered his eyes, in case the fans had spotted him. “And we’re boarding now, come on” he said to the older male. Suho nodded and stood up, smiling and waving to the fans once more before following the rest. 

 

All of them went to the first class seats, looking around in awe as they started to scatter to find their seats. Juhyun slumped down on the aisle seat of the two-seater parts of the plane, laughing as Hyun Ae and Luhan bumped into each other, realizing that they were sitting together. She saw Miyoung sit on the aisle part of the three-seater next to her and gave her a high five. “Hey! Looks like I’m sitting here” Baekhyun appeared next to Miyoung and put his bag down to sit next to her. “Baekhyun, if Miyoung decides to throw up, hold her hair back and give her the sick bag” Juhyun teased, making the younger girl laugh and turn pink. “Unnie!” Miyoung laughed as Baekhyun sat down and fastened his seatbelt. “Don’t worry noona, I’ll take care of her” he said, glancing at Miyoung and giving her a greasy wink, which made her laugh even more. “I know, I’m just saying” Juhyun teased and sat back, taking out her iPod. “And you two look like a real couple” she teased again and laughed. Putting her earphones on, she set it to the playlist of the songs she was to take part in, and closed her eyes while she listened. It was going to be a good weekend, performing with everyone in the company again, and nothing should be able to break that mood, she thought. 

 

Her eyes opened when she heard the sound of a bag being dropped on the seat next to her and she looked up to see the smiling face of Tao. “Jie! Looks like we’re sitting together today” he said cheerily. Juhyun smiled and made way for him to sit, taking off one of her earbuds. “Looks like it too, are you excited? We’re going to Japan!” she said, looking out the window. “Of course I’m excited, we can eat sushi, drink, go around right?” he said, looking at her. “I hope we could, ah, it’s been a while since we went back” Juhyun sat back and relaxed herself. Tao just looked at her. “Are you tired, jie?” he asked. “A little, yeah” Juhyun nodded. Tao smiled and put her earbud back in her ear. “Go sleep, I’ll wake you up when the food arrives” he said. Juhyun chuckled and shook her head. “Zitao, you don’t have to do that, it’s okay, I can manage, you worry about yourself” she said. Zitao pouted a little. “Jie, get some rest, I think you’ll be doing a lot tomorrow night” he said. Juhyun laughed and nudged him. “Yah, don’t pout at me like that, save it for Yifan-ge” she said, making him laugh. “Now I see why Yifan-ge loves it when you smile” Tao suddenly said, making her stare at him, her cheeks turning a little pink at the sudden compliment, especially knowing who the younger male referred to. “Aigoo, you’re just saying that, I should have known you would believe him” Juhyun laughed and nudged him again. “What? It’s true” Tao chuckled and nudged her back. “Jie is very beautiful when she smiles” he said with a grin. Juhyun laughed and shook her head. “Tao-yah, do you know how greasy you sound?” she said, her hand forming the wolf sign and poked his arm with it. “Greasy wolf” Juhyun teased, playfully blowing a raspberry at him. “Do you know how cute you look?” Tao grinned, making her laugh. “Yah, why are you like that? Let’s just relax, stop with the grease” she chuckled, nudging him before turning back to listen to her music. 

 

 

They arrived, seeing hundreds of fans waiting for them at the gate. “I know we’ve been in and out of countries before, but this still reminds me of Running Man” Juhyun said as they made their way to baggage claim, all of them waving at the fans they passed by, who were also reaching out their gifts. “Guys, once we get out of here, get ready to run” Hyun Ae looked at the crowd behind them that was beginning to increase in number. “I think we should, but we can’t push anyone” Juhyun nodded. She looked at Kris and Suho who nodded and eyed Chunhee as well. “Oppa, you go out first, take Miyoung with you and we’ll follow” Juhyun said. They looked back at the screaming crowd and at each other. “Well, if it happened in China, it could happen here, especially since it’s all of us” Xiu Min said, shrugging. “It’s going to be fun though, running past them like that” Kai said with a chuckle. They nodded as they slowly walked to the arrival area. Suho looked at Juhyun and suddenly reached for her hand. Juhyun stared at him, instantly knowing what he meant. She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Okay, on the count of three” she looked at the rest of them. She reached to grab Kris’ hand as well, and pulled him to stand next to her. “One,” Kris said. “Two,” Juhyun said, seeing the fans screaming louder and taking more pictures. “Three!” Suho shouted and they started to run through the gates, pulling each other along while the fans cheered and took a video as they squeezed through the growing crowd. “Miyoung! Miyoung!” Baekhyun looked back at Miyoung, whose hand was slipping away from his, and a few fans were trying to let their hands go. “I’ll be okay, oppa!” Miyoung said as she continued squeezing through, almost falling over. “Oh you definitely will” Baekhyun nodded as he grabbed on her wrist and pulled her towards him, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her, so as to shield her from the crowd. Miyoung turned a little pink at the gesture and laughed as he looked up at the boy. “Thank you oppa” she said. “You’re welcome, I did promise to take care of you” Baekhyun said as they squeezed through the sea of people. They spotted Chunhee already standing by the bus and pulling Hyun Ae, Luhan, Sehun, and Sungyoung out of the crowd while Jo, Kai, Xiu Min, Kimi, and Chanyeol were following close behind. Chen, Tao, and D.O squeezed out of the crowd, pulling Baekhyun and Miyoung with them. Kris looked back at Juhyun, whose hand was tightly holding onto his. “Juhyunnie” he said, pulling her through, while Suho squeezed through as well, Juhyun almost tripping as she followed the two boys, “Ah!” they heard Juhyun say once they got on the bus. “I think someone yanked on my ponytail” she chuckled as she sat down, waving to the fans as they all left for the hotel. “Did anyone else get hurt?” Chunhee asked. The three of them looked at everyone else, who didn’t say anything. “Okay, good, good” Chunhee sat down again and talked to the driver. 

 

“Baek oppa, thank you again” Miyoung looked at him and smiled. “You’ll experience that every time you go out of the country, Myongie, just watch yourself” Baekhyun smiled back. “If you didn’t pull me with you, I would have been falling over back there” she said. Baekhyun sat closer and nodded. “I know you would be, that’s why I pulled you” he said. “I’ll still be singing with you tomorrow, you know” he grinned, making her laugh. “So I’ll be right here with you until you get sick of me” he teased. Miyoung stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “You’ve been stuck with me, rather” she said. 

 

They passed through the streets of Tokyo, looking up at the LED advertisements and smiling at the sight of their concert posters plastered on some buildings and at the fans who were standing on the sidewalks, waving and screaming as their bus passed through. “SMYG!” Chunhee suddenly said. “2011 ‘til infinity!” “One!” they said, clapping and cheering amongst themselves. Suho looked at Juhyun, who was still looking out the window. “Hey,” he said, making Juhyun look at him. “Hi” she smiled, suddenly moving a little to pat the space next to her. “Sit with me” she said. Suho held onto the back of the seat in front of him as he transferred seats, sitting down next to her. “So, some fan yanked on your ponytail?” he asked with a chuckle, looking at her hair. “I think so, or maybe it was the security guard, or whoever was behind us” she said. She didn’t have time to say anything else when Suho suddenly reached in and fixed the misplaced lock of her bangs, smiling when he was done. “There, all fixed, and you look great” he said. He looked into her eyes, his smile was softening as he looked at the way she was looking at him. “You’re starting to stare” Juhyun said, gently nudging him. “Oh, was I? I’m sorry” Suho laughed and both of them looked out of the window. He glanced at her again, carefully observing her while looking at the view before them. 

 

Chunhee handed all of them their keycards by the time they got to the hotel, waving as well to the fans who were there to see them. “Get some rest guys, we’ll bring up the food the fans sent in a bit. Press conference is tomorrow as well as rehearsals” he said, motioning all of them to walk to the elevators. Their management had booked a whole floor for all of them to stay in as they had arrived two days before their concert. Their stylists were to arrive the next day, as well as their own company ceos, Lee Soo Man and Yang Hyun Suk themselves. “I’m putting our three leaders together so you can go to them for obvious reasons” Chunhee told them as they all assembled in their floor. “Oppa, are you saying we’re rooming together?” Juhyun looked at him, a brow raised. Chunhee laughed. “No, I meant your rooms will be right next to each other” he said. “Unnie” Hyun Ae laughed and nudged her. “What’s gotten into you, you must be jet-lagged” she teased. Juhyun laughed and shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind if the three of us roomed though” she said, making them laugh. “You really are tired, you keep babbling, go sleep Juhyun, we still have our stage to go over” Kris chuckled and motioned for her to go to her room, helping her with her other bag while she walked. “Hey, I slept” she said, upon seeing Suho catch up with her. “Really? How many minutes?” Suho asked, concern all over his face. He knew Kris was just as concerned as well. “I did not sleep for a few minutes you know” Juhyun stuck her tongue out at them playfully. “It’s actually three hours” she added, making the two boys glare at her. “Go sleep, Juhyunnie” Suho took her keycard and opened her door. “We’ll hang out later, okay? I’ll bring in food or something when I do” Kris said, chuckling as he helped her with her bags and stepped out again. “But I slept on the plane! You can even ask Zitao” Juhyun looked at both of them with disbelief. “No you didn’t, jie jie” she suddenly heard Tao call out, making Suho and Kris laugh and shake their heads. “Go, sleep, sleep now” Kris said, closing her door. 

 

“Lolli lolli lollipop, boy neon naui lollipop,” Yeosin and EXO-K were rehearsing on the giant stage for the concert in the Tokyo Dome. “Lolli lolli lollipop, oh neon naui lollipop” they were singing and dancing altogether, some of the fans and their fansite photographers sitting nearby to take pictures. Giant banners of the concert were posted high up past the giant screens. “Lolli lolli lollipop, oh lolli pop pop!” they finished with their ending pose, the girls stood in between the guys, Juhyun and Suho standing next to each other, right next to Hyun Ae and Baekhyun who were making a heart as well as Sehun and Sungyoung, who were kneeling on one knee on the floor. “Okay, troublemaker time!” the producer said to them and all of them turned their attention to Juhyun and Suho, who just laughed. “Can’t it be Wolf first?” Juhyun laughed as she asked the man, who just shook his head. “But everyone’s been waiting for your troublemaker stage, noona” Kai looked at her and laughed. Kris stood by and watched them, smiling to himself when he looked at Juhyun, who was laughing as she positioned herself right behind Suho and the whistling intro started to play. At the moment, he didn’t care if Suho liked her. All that mattered was that Juhyun would like him too. Kris sensed something different that one moment they had back in Guangzhou, he knew Juhyun was feeling something for him. He wasn’t an idiot not to see the way Juhyun would react that time he talked to her during her practice with B.A.P. She had to feel something for me, she had to be mine, he thought. 

 

The following night, the concert was about to start. All of them suddenly scattered and ran back and forth, some were going over dances and songs, and some of them were in their first outfits for the night, their stylists and the production crew running around backstage as well. Bouquets of flowers were lined up along the halls backstage, all of which were from their fansites as well as their seniors and friends in the industry. All of them could hear the deafening sound of the thousands of fans screaming and cheering, peeking out to see the periwinkle, orange, and silvery white lightsticks lighting up the whole stadium. “Omo, I’m getting goosebumps” Baekhyun and D.O peeked out, at the lightstick-lit crowd before them. Miyoung looked at him, her hands shaking slightly. “Oppa, I’m suddenly so nervous” she said with a chuckle. Baekhyun looked at her and D.O just smiled. “We can do it. You can do it” Baekhyun said, taking both her hands. “Just remember what we rehearsed and listen carefully” he added. Miyoung smiled at him and nodded. “You two, are you sure there’s nothing going on?” D.O looked at them with a grin. Miyoung turned pink and playfully slapped him on the arm, while Baekhyun just laughed. “We’d make a convincing couple, huh? You jealous Kyungsoo?” he grinned. “Oppa, no need to be jealous” Miyoung grinned as well. D.O stared at them and laughed. “You two really belong together, I’m just saying” he said. 

 

“Everyone, gather around” Chunhee, as well as Yang Hyun Suk and Lee Soo Man themselves called out to them, and the rest of them came out, their hair and makeup already done, especially Juhyun and Kris, who were in their stage outfits as they were the very first ones to come out. Everyone looked nervous as they all bowed and hugged each of them. “All of you break a leg, and don’t forget to have fun, okay?” the two CEO’s said to them before they left and they nodded, smiling amongst themselves. “Aigoo, this is it” Luhan said, looking at them and nodding. “This is our first show in almost a year, and it’s also Myongie’s first ever concert with us” Suho said, smiling at Miyoung who smiled back nervously. “We can do this” Juhyun said. “Yeosin, EXO, and Kim Miyoung” she added. “Hands in” Chunhee said. “SMYG!” Kris shouted. “2011 ‘til infinity!” Juhyun shouted. 

 

“ONE! Fighting!!” 

 

They cheered and hugged each other before going back to their dressing rooms to get ready. Juhyun and Kris looked at each other as they pulled away from the hug, the assistants fixing their earpieces and handing them their microphones. Kris smiled. “You look great” he said. “You look handsome” Juhyun smiled and reached in to fix his sleeve. She looked up at him, her smile softening and her heart suddenly pounding upon seeing the way he looked at her. ‘Not now’ she thought, forcing herself once more to deny it. “Break a leg, ge” she smiled. “You too” Kris nodded and they parted ways. 

 

The stage was dark. The band that stood by the screens was starting to play, and smoke was coming out of the sides. The lights started flickering and very slowly, the lights along the stage started lighting up. Upbeat, hip hop music started to play, and the fans screamed louder, waiting for any one of them to come out.


	27. 2011 'Til Infinity..One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I originally had a few more details to this, but so as not to bore people, I edited a lot. Sorry if there are any mistakes, as with the previous chapters and the chapters to come. I hope you like this one! And yes, I wrote those raps that you will see later on, or actually in the first few lines. So, to get you guys in the mood, just think of it as a mix of SMTown and YG Family concerts or something like that, okay? I tried my best and all to write this (because I really had no idea how to even write a concert, or what was really going on) and most of the moments are all backstage. Oh, and yeah, I had a lot of BaekMi feels, if you didn't notice. And and and.. you guys should pick between JuHo and JuKris. LOL Anyway, here you go guys! Comments are love

The giant screen in front of them showed a countdown and the upbeat music stopped. 

 

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 

 

“We’re livin’ it up right here right now” Kris’ voice boomed throughout the whole stadium, and the fans started screaming louder. “SMYG 2013” Juhyun’s voice was soon heard. “Wassup everybody?” 

 

[SMYG2013TOKYO] Opening - Kris and Juhyun’s Intro

 

The giant screen split in half and more smoke came out as Juhyun suddenly appeared, and the music started playing once more, green, yellow and white laser lights flashing from behind her. She stepped out and made her way down the stage. “Wassup Tokyo?!” she yelled, raising her microphone up. “2013 ‘til infinity, uh huh, let’s go” 

 

Juhyun: What’s my name? Where do I come from? 

You know I go by the name of Juhyun

C to the H to the O and I 

I got swag and style that you can’t deny 

I hail from a group called Yeosin and so 

I’m the one and only ninja leader you know 

 

I got my girls with me 

I got the boys too

Should I go and say their names? 

Unless you’ve been livin’ under a rock for so long

We got them boys from the EXO Planet (awoo) 

We got our baby Kim Miyoung too 

I know you can’t handle it 

Yeosin, EXO, and Kim Miyoung

We’re the coolest of the cool, 

The new kids in town 

 

Now I shouldn’t ask you who we are

I just told you 

You need to listen before you judge 

Think before you criticize

We all still got a lot to learn 

Please know that 

 

We may be new but we don’t sound like it 

Ask around and you’ll get the same answer 

Haters to the left, lovers to the right? 

Where do we come from? SMYG

Where we from? SMYG 

That’s right 

 

2011 ‘til infinity, yo

One! 

 

The screams grew louder once more, as she started pacing back and forth, walking around the entire stage. “Now, I’m not done yet, because this guy that’s comin’ up has a lot to say, I’m pretty sure you all know who he is, give it up for my boy Kris!” she said. The giant screen split in half again, and Kris stood in the middle, looking at everyone and smirking as he made his way, giving Juhyun a high five as she went around the stage again. “Wassup, wassup?” Kris said, raising his microphone as well. “Good evenin’ boys, hello to the ladies” 

 

Kris: Okay, y’all heard my girl Juhyun lay it down, well now 

It’s time for me to show you around

 

We’re what’s happenin’ 

We’re hot and fresh

Comin’ at you all from EXO Planet 

Stop, drop, and roll if you can’t handle it (‘Cause we’re on fire) 

In case you’re all wonderin’ 

Who I am 

I’mma only say it once 

So you better remember it 

K to the ris 

Your nuizai and duizhang 

Ain’t no mistake if you remember each one 

 

Now, we’ll be rollin’ in style 

Like a buffalo maybe

My height, my swag, my face is 

What’s drivin’ all the girls crazy (hell yeah) 

Have you had enough yet? Let me tell you more 

‘Cause you obviously haven’t seen nothin’ like this before 

 

The five goddesses, my girls, 

You know, Yeosin

And then there’s us ma-ma-machines (awoo) 

With our newest princess baby, 

Kim Miyoung

That’s who we are (of course) 

Hell yeah 

 

We’re ground breakin’ 

History makin’ 

We shake it up

Keep it up

Now we ain’t about to break it up 

‘Cause we’re cool like that 

Now, I hope you don’t mind us comin’ on strong

We did it once and we can do it again 

 

Both of them met up in the middle with their backs turned to each other. “SMYG 2013, We out” they finished and the stage went dark once more as they were slowly lowered down. 

 

They turned to face each other, immediately stepping off the platform that was going back up. “Good job, Juxian” Kris smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Juhyun smiled and looked down before looking up at him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You too, Yifan-ge” she said with a nod and they started walking back to the dressing rooms, seeing Miyoung already in her stage outfit with Baekhyun, who was fixing his earpiece and his microphone. “Unnie, oppa” Miyoung smiled and waved at them, making them let go of each other. “Break a leg out there, you two” Juhyun hugged them both and looked up at Kris. “Ah, these two are all grown up” she teased, making all of them laugh. “Break a leg BaekMi” Kris said with a grin, seeing the two of them suddenly turn pink and laugh. “Hyung! Not here!” Baekhyun laughed and pretended to hit Kris, Miyoung heading to Juhyun to pretend to hit her. “Unnie!! Stop him!” she said, turning a darker pink, and Juhyun laughed. “Myong, your makeup, be careful, you still have to go on stage” she said, holding her back. “But unnie!” Miyoung laughed, covering her face in embarrassment. 

 

[SMYG2013TOKYO] Kim Miyoung feat. Baekhyun - “Can You” 

 

Baekhyun smiled as he led her backstage, holding her hand tightly. “How was it?” he asked her. Miyoung grinned. “It felt amazing, ah, I can’t wait to do it again” she said while they walked, stopping in front of their dressing room, seeing Kris, Tao, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, and Chen coming out, putting their earpieces on while the five girls of Yeosin came out of another dressing room, in their outfits for the next performance. “Ah, thank you oppa! You really helped me a lot out there” she smiled, letting go of his hand to hug him tightly. Baekhyun smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around her as he returned the hug. “No problem, Myong” he said quietly, looking at her. Miyoung smiled and looked at him, suddenly leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek before pulling away to go to her dressing room. Baekhyun stiffened up and turned pink, instantly walking off to the bathroom, quietly giggling while he walked. “Looks like someone got lucky” Chen joked, making the rest of them laugh. “I always knew Baek would like her” Hyun Ae smiled and turned back to fix her hair. Juhyun looked at Kris and smiled. “Fighting!” she said quietly, while they started walking to the place behind the giant screens. Kris smiled and nodded, the hairs at the back of his neck instantly standing up the moment he heard the screams and cheers from the audience. Even if part of her face was only lit up, he still thought she looked beautiful. He watched her go off to another part of the stage, seeing her look back at him and smile before disappearing. The music started playing, making everyone cheer louder once again. 

 

“She’s so outta control, you gotta love the way, she uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh” Tao’s voice boomed from backstage. “She’s so outta control, you gotta love the way she uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh” he sang again. “‘Cuz there’s nothing wrong, nuh-uh there’s nothing wrong” Lay’s voice was soon heard, until both of them came out, followed by the rest of the boys and the girls were coming out from under the stage. “I wanna dance my dance and sing this song, deforuto saretai no all night long, tell me baby, where we’re going, kimochi ga inside out” Hyun Ae sang, walking up to Luhan who was singing the rest with her, suddenly raising an arm to make a heart. Hyun Ae chuckled while she sang, raising her other arm as well. The rest of them dancing along to the upbeat music, the fans screaming whenever Juhyun and Kris would walk down the stage together or would meet at one point, the same could be said for Hyun Ae and Luhan. 

 

[SMYG2013TOKYO] EXO-M and Yeosin with “She’s so (outta control)” it’s the first time they’re performing this live! 

 

Juhyun looked in the mirror and fixed her eyeliner, the makeup artist instantly walking up to her for a retouch upon seeing her. She was on standby while the other performances were going on, mostly member solos and of the boys. “Hey Juhyun” Youngdeuk suddenly peeked in the dressing room and came in, pulling a stool to sit next to her. “Hi oppa” Juhyun smiled and waved at him. “Nervous?” he teased, earning him a poke from the girl. “I always am, especially now, but I’m excited to perform again” she said, thanking the makeup artist before turning her chair to face him. “So, since we haven’t had time to catch up with each other, how are things?” he asked. Juhyun raised a brow and smiled. “Things are good, Joonmyun and Yifan ge practically shove me in my hotel room, they think I need more sleep when they’ve actually been promoting Wolf for the past few weeks with hardly any sleep either” she chuckled. “Well, what can you do? They look out for you like I do, but I just happen to look out for you from afar” Youngdeuk said. To her, Youngdeuk was the closest thing she had to an older brother. He would often check up on her from time to time, even if it was over the phone. And Juhyun always felt safe whenever he was around. “If only we were related, oppa” Juhyun smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Youngdeuk looked at her from the mirror. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. Juhyun shrugged. “I feel confused, that’s all” she said. “Confused about what?” he looked at her and gently patted the top of her head. “My feelings for two guys” she answered, making the older male stare. “I have a feeling I know who those two are” he said, nodding. “They confessed to me, one of them before we left for Hong Kong, the other one during the after party” she said. Youngdeuk just listened and wrapped an arm around her. “I don’t know, It’s just that, whenever I see them now, I get confused,” Juhyun said. “There’s hardly a day that goes by that I don’t think of them, we’re best friends and I see them a lot” she added, chuckling. She sat up and sighed. “It’s been months since Jaehyo oppa though” she looked in the mirror. Youngdeuk smiled and nodded. “You’ve made your heart rest for a while, maybe it is time” he said. “Not many idols are as lucky as you” he added. “Being able to get into a relationship without anyone knowing” he finished. “I know, oppa” Juhyun nodded. “I just wonder what made them like me, I mean, I always thought Jaehyo oppa would be the only one who would but look at things now” she said. Youngdeuk chuckled. “Are you seriously asking that question? Any guy would be lucky to have you, idiot” he said. “And aside from Youngdon, you’re like a sibling to me, and I want you to be happy” he looked at her reflection. “That whoever hurts you gets a beating from me” he said, clenching his fist and making her laugh. “Thank you oppa, you’re my favorite oppa actually. Chunhee oppa’s more like an uncle to me” Juhyun grinned. “I know. I should be” Youngdeuk laughed. 

 

[SMYG2013TOKYO] EXO-K (minus Sehun) dressed up as Yeosin!! performing their comeback song up now! Chanyeol’s dressed as Juhyun, Baekhyun’s dressed as Hyun Ae, Suho’s dressed as Sungyoung, Kai’s dressed as Kimi, and D.O’s dressed as Jo! 

 

Suho quickly changed into his troublemaker outfit while the hair and makeup artists were retouching his hair and makeup again, quickly removing any excess eyeliner and lipstick. It was finally the time to perform it live, he thought. Everyone had been waiting to see this. After months of practicing, and months of sneak peeks their tv shows had been showing, he knew the whole choreography like the back of his hand, he would find himself humming along to it whenever he heard it. He put on his jacket and his earpiece once again and stepped out, adjusting his microphone. He saw Juhyun come out of her dressing room, in the dress she was to wear and high heels. Suho couldn’t help but stare at the vision in front of him. Juhyun just smiled and took deep breaths, both of them quietly making their way to the part of the stage where they would appear from below. Juhyun stood behind him, her back turned to his, quietly going over the choreography. “Relax, Juhyunnie” he whispered. Juhyun just smiled and took another deep breath, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. The whistling introduction started playing and everyone cheered loudly. “Joonmyun” she muttered, covering the microphone. “Hmm?” he asked. “Fighting” she said, taking a deep breath as they were slowly being elevated. 

 

[SMYG2013TOKYO] Suho and Juhyun with “Troublemaker” now!! 

 

They were nearing the end of their performance, doing the whole choreography perfectly, Juhyun ripping open the bottom part of Suho’s shirt to expose his stomach during the song, gathering more screams from the fans, while Suho carefully felt her up, making sure he exuded charisma in his movements. It was the performance that would hopefully change his image of being an awkward dancer. Juhyun slowly walked back as the song reached the end, turning her back to Suho, who did a little dance before both of them faced each other, walking in a circle and stopping as they slowly walked up to each other, getting closer and closer until Suho suddenly leaned in and kissed her when the lights turned off. Juhyun stiffened up and closed her eyes shut as they were slowly lowered, pulling away once they were off stage. They stared at each other as they pulled away immediately. “Sorry” Suho chuckled shyly. “I got caught up in the moment” he said. Juhyun just nodded as they walked back. “It’s-it’s fine” she said, gently biting her lip while they walked, glancing at him and smiling a little. “We did great out there” she nodded. “Yes we did” Suho smiled. “You did so well, Joonmyunnie” Juhyun wrapped her arms around him while they made their way back, and Suho laughed as he looped an arm around her waist. “I do wonder why the stylists never style your hair like this, it definitely looks good on you” she looked up, gently touching his hair. “I wonder why myself. If I had known I look better like this, I would have looked like this everyday” he grinned, bursting into laughter afterwards. 

 

Hours later, they had approached the end, all of them were on the stage, singing their song and walking around in matching shirts, doing one fanservice after another. It usually meant all of them having fun together, getting a little playful as well. They jumped around and danced, seeing the fans jam along and waving their glowsticks in the air. It was a beautiful sight to see, and they felt overwhelmed by the sight of glowsticks just for them. Instead of a concert, it felt like one big party, just what they thought it should be. The pyrotechnics and the confetti canons were popping out as Lay had gestured one of the staff to take a picture of all of them, their backs turned to the audience so they would be included in the picture. Some of the boys were sitting down, others were standing up. Miyoung had her arms looped around Baekhyun and D.O’s shoulders, and Hyun Ae, Chanyeol, and Luhan were standing together. They turned back and continued the song, looking up at the confetti that was falling down, some of them playing with it. Juhyun looked at Kris, who was in a daze, looking up at the falling confetti. She smiled, noticing how he looked while he wasn’t doing anything but look up, and around at the audience. He looked beautiful. Her heart was suddenly pounding, and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Juhyun just smiled and shook the feeling off, looking at the audience and playing with the confetti in her own place, bending down from time to time to pick up some cameras and gifts being handed to her by nearby fans, while she returned their camera with selcas, waving at them before walking off. She noticed Suho in his own corner, having fun with Sehun and Xiu Min, who were dancing randomly and playing with each other. She smiled as she casually watched them, while walking around and waving to everyone. She stopped as Kris walked up to her and instantly looped an arm around her waist, making her stare at him. “YiFan-ge” she chuckled, while he just smiled and waved, swaying both of them. Kris secretly felt proud of himself upon doing it. It didn’t hurt to make that come off as fanservice, he thought. She was the only thing he had been looking at the whole concert, even in the midst of all his fellow idols playing and walking about on stage, she was the only thing he saw. 

 

By the end of the song, all of them stood next to each other and held hands. Juhyun, Kris, and Suho were right in the middle, the three of them holding microphones. They could hear everyone cheer “Encore” and all of them just smiled and sang a little of the song that was still playing. “Thank you to everyone who came here tonight, from all of us here at SMYG, thank you to our sunbaedeul, who are just sitting somewhere” Suho said, scanning the back VIP area. “Lee Soo Man sunsaengnim, YG sunsaengnim as well, thank you everyone, we hoped you enjoyed, it’s an awesome place to be in” he smiled, looking at Kris who said the same thing in English, and Juhyun, who finally spoke in Japanese. “We’ll be back next year, please wait for us” she added before putting the microphones away in time to hold their hands. “SMYG!” “2011 ‘til infinity!” 

 

“ONE!” the fans cheered as well, as all of them took a bow.


	28. Idiot!

Juhyun slipped on her backpack, taking out the last few traces of eyeliner she had on as they were all preparing to leave the concert venue and go back to their hotel to pack up and leave the next day. They had all stayed backstage a little longer for some photo ops with their seniors who flew in to see them. She usually left the place with a good mood, but these days it had been anything but. She mostly felt confused, seeing as the two boys who liked her had made a move or two. She fixed her hair and followed after the rest, Youngdeuk stood by to wait for her so both of them would walk back together. “Won’t Minjung unnie get jealous?” Juhyun looked up at him and gave him a nudge. Youngdeuk shook his head. “She won’t, she knows we’re like brother and sister, she knows I’m like a brother to you” he smiled. “Oh, oh good, I’m prepared to avoid you if she did” Juhyun teased, poking his waist. “Yah, don’t you dare, bros over hoes” the dancer poked her back, and Juhyun laughed. “I love her, but you’re just as important to me” he added. “So don’t you dare avoid me, Choi Juhyun, or I’ll get Youngdon to follow you around” he said, pretending to sound mad. Juhyun laughed and nudged him again. “I can take Dony oppa” she grinned proudly. Youngdeuk just sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her close before loosening his grip again. Juhyun laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder too while they walked. “You know I was just trying to cheer you up” he said quietly, glancing at her. Juhyun nodded. “You’re still thinking about those two, huh?” he asked. Juhyun nodded again. “I, well, I was starting to like one of them, to be honest,” she said, making the older male stare at her, blinking at once as they approached the buses. “Okay, tell me more later when we get back to the hotel, okay? Or text me” Youngdeuk said, holding his phone up to show her. Juhyun nodded and got on the bus. 

 

She made her way down the aisle, seeing as almost every seat was taken. Miyoung sat with Baekhyun, Sehun with Sungyoung, Hyun Ae and Chanyeol, Suho and Kyungsoo, Xiu Min and Kimi, Luhan and Jo, and Kai, Lay, Chen, and Tao were at the back with Chunhee. Kris raised a hand and smiled as he shifted in his seat to make room for her. Juhyun smiled and took her backpack off and sat down. “Hey you” she said, fixing her hair and the bus started to move and exit the area. Kris smiled. “Hey to you too” he said. “It was a good night tonight” she said, looking at him. “It was. Our coolest show yet, and we only just started” Kris smiled, looking out the window. Juhyun looked at him, her smile fading a little while she observed him. She ignored the feeling she was having. Her heart was suddenly pounding, and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She looked away, shaking the feeling off, until she saw him looking at her. “Are you okay?” he asked. Juhyun nodded. “Yeah, I am, I’m probably just tired” she said. She caught his gaze, looking into his eyes for a moment. It was too late to ignore the feelings that were coming up again, when she felt his hand grab hers. His hand was warm, and her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. It was at this point that Kris felt like time had stopped. Everything was suddenly in slow motion, as if they were in a drama. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, his heart was pounding, and he found himself looking into her eyes. “Juxian” he muttered. “I love you” he said. Juhyun looked away, blinking and taking a deep breath. Until now, she didn’t know what to say. Kris looked away as well, then looked back at her. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it” he smiled softly. Juhyun looked up at him. “It’s okay” she said. “You keep saying it a lot lately” she added, looking down. “Because it’s true” Kris just smiled and looked out the window. 

 

Suho looked at the choices in the buffet of the hotel restaurant. He was ready to eat a lot of sushi to celebrate. He invited the others but all of them seemed a little too tired to do anything other than get some rest. “Joonmyun” he heard someone call him. Suho looked up to see Kris and Juhyun walking up to him. Suho smiled as he looked at Juhyun, and then at Kris. “We leaders should celebrate after all” Juhyun smiled as she got a plate, picking out pieces of sushi and sashimi and placing it on her plate, while Kris started to do the same. “Do you two realize that we haven’t hung out like this in a while? Just the three of us?” Kris asked them, and the three of them laughed instantly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Suho said, taking a bowl of miso soup that Juhyun handed him, handing a bowl to Kris as well before taking her own. “Well we’ve all been caught up in dance practices and schedules, we should have done those group chats or something while we were away, huh?” Juhyun said as they made their way to a vacant table, Kris calling the waiter over to order their drinks. “I think we should have, unless the group chat we were going to do gets banned wherever Yifan hyung is” Suho teased. “Hey! If I had known that, we could have done video calling last time” Kris laughed as they started eating, Juhyun putting the sauces in the middle of the table. “Oh, Joonmyun and I are planning to do a collaboration soon” she suddenly said. “Really? Great, you two haven’t collaborated yet aside from Troublemaker” Kris said, biting into the sashimi he was holding. “This time it’s original, we can write it altogether!” Juhyun said excitedly while sipping on a spoonful of the soup. “Joonmyun hasn’t sung an upbeat song since Lollipop and 3,6,5” she teased, nudging him. “Then it’s about time he sings something upbeat” Kris laughed, pretending to dodge the sushi that Suho pretended to throw. Juhyun smiled. “I miss this” she said. The two boys looked at her and smiled. “Even if I see this guy everyday, I do miss this too” Suho nodded. Juhyun looked at both of them and smiled to herself. “If the three of us are writing it, what should we sing about?” she looked at Suho. The waiter arrived with their drinks and they stopped to take a few gulps. “I suddenly remembered the song you wrote” Suho said, looking at her while dipping his sashimi in the sauce. “Song? You wrote a song already?” Kris asked her. “I did, it’s in my notebook upstairs in my room” Juhyun nodded. “It was really nice, maybe we can make that upbeat” Suho suggested. Juhyun nodded. “Maybe we can, we can show this to Youngjae oppa” she said. “Teddy hyung might want to help out too” Kris said. “Both of you can probably look over what I wrote, if you guys want to add a few more things” Juhyun smiled, and all three of them hit high fives. 

 

Juhyun waved at both of them before stepping inside her hotel room. She saw that Chunhee had brought in some of the gifts the fans gave her and laid them out on the chairs. Remembering what Youngdeuk told her, she sat down on the edge of her bed and took out her phone, dialing his number. “Oppa?” she said. “Can we go out and talk?” she asked. 

 

Youngdeuk stared at her. They were walking back and forth in the hallway in case some fans were nearby. “Juhyun, you idiot” he said with a chuckle. Juhyun laughed. “You mean Joonmyun really kissed you at the end of Troublemaker?” he asked, trying not to burst out laughing. “I thought it wasn’t real when I watched it, aish that guy, I never knew he had it in him” he laughed. Juhyun nudged him, laughing as well. “I know, and I was just as surprised as you were, I didn’t know what to do except to,” she shrugged. “Kiss him back” she said. Youngdeuk shook his head and grinned. “Did he say anything when you two were done?” he asked. “He said he was sorry, he just got caught up, you know” Juhyun said. “And I was just fine with it, he did what he thought would be entertaining” she added. “He didn’t think you already made up your mind or something, did he?” Youngdeuk looked at her, guiding them to the elevator. “We’re going to the pool area, just so you know” he added as an afterthought, and Juhyun just nodded. “I’m sure he wouldn’t, I mean we were on stage when that happened” she said, getting in after him. “Good, because that would make you even more of an idiot if you lead him on” the older male said to her, leaning on the wall. “Choi Juhyun, you are lovable, but you really can be an idiot sometimes” he said. Juhyun scrunched her nose at him and laughed. “I know, I’m an idiot. They don’t call me paboju for nothing” she said. “But I love you like I love my own family” he smiled. 

 

They stepped out once they reached the pool area, looking around in case fans were nearby as they walked. “So, what’s going on with Woobin? Wasn’t he interested in you?” he asked. Juhyun looked up at him and just smiled. “I don’t really want to assume again, oppa. But he really is handsome, and tall, and he’s really nice” she said. “He’s like a Korean version of Yifan if you ask me” Youngdeuk crossed his arms. Juhyun raised a brow and nudged him. “Oh, well, they are almost the same height, and they dress similarly, and they kind of talk the same way” she shrugged. The older male smiled. “In fact, Woobin oppa really does remind me of Yifan ge” Juhyun sighed. “On one hand, there’s Yifan ge, and he’s a really wonderful person to hang out with, he’s a really great guy” she looked up at him. “But on the other hand, Joonmyun is there too. And he’s just as great as Yifan ge. He’s always there for me, he looks out for me” she said. “I’m best friends with two really great guys, who both like me, and I like them both too, but I don’t want to risk our friendship” she added. She sat down on one of the chairs and Youngdeuk sat next to her, smiling as he listened. “I know if I pick one over the other, that other one’s going to get hurt” she said. “It’s a little too late for that, Juhyunnie” Youngdeuk said. “And I don’t want to be the cause of someone moping around because they’re my friend” she shook her head. “I’ve thought about it the whole time we went on tour, and I’m still thinking about it” she said. “Joonmyun told me he was going to understand if I didn’t choose him, but I can’t help but think he’s not going to handle it well should that really happen” she added with a sigh. “Juhyun,” Youngdeuk wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You don’t have to stress about it. Tell them how you feel right now, and they’ll understand” he said. “I know they will” he added. Juhyun looked at him, nodding. “Why didn’t I think of that before?” she chuckled, shaking her head. “Because you’re an idiot” he teased, laughing. 

 

Suho smiled as he saw her step out of the elevator. He came out of his room to take a walk, half-hoping that he might see Juhyun walk around as well. He knew she would do that whenever something was on her mind. “Joonmyunnie” she waved at him before walking up to him. “Where did you come from?” he asked. “I was just hanging out with Deuk oppa, catching up, you know” Juhyun smiled. “What are you doing out here?” she asked. “I thought of taking a walk, do you want to come?” Suho answered. Juhyun smiled and looked around before nodding. “Yeah sure” she said, and they started walking around. Suho bit his lip, but just smiled as they quietly went around their entire floor, passing by the rooms of the others, who had piles of gifts from the fans by their doors. “Hey” Juhyun suddenly nudged him, making Suho look at her. “What?” he asked. “What are you thinking about?” she asked quietly. Suho smiled and shook his head. “Just how we did a good job at the concert. It’s our first concert together in months” he said. “It really has been, hasn’t it?” Juhyun looked around. “Since your showcase, then our first world tour” she said. “Then your concerts around the world” he smiled. He glanced at her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her look at him. “What are you thinking about, Juhyun?” he asked. Juhyun looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Joonmyun, how long have you liked me?” she asked quietly. Suho chuckled and looked around, biting his lip before looking back at her. “Ever since we started doing Troublemaker, almost a year” he answered. Juhyun nodded. “The reason why I asked you is because I’m honestly confused with how I feel” she said. “I don’t want to make you wait because you’re my best friend and you deserve to be happy with someone” she added. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Suho smiled. “Juhyunnie, I told you before, and I’ll tell you again, whoever you choose, I’ll respect that. I just want you to be happy” he said. Juhyun could suddenly feel herself tearing up, looking away to wipe her eyes. She pulled him in for a hug, her arms tight around him. “I want you to be happy too. You’ve always been there for me, and I think, and I know what we have right now is even better. Whoever you choose to love is so lucky” she said quietly near his ear. Suho could tell she was tearing up, and he leaned back to look at her. “Aigoo, you’re tearing up here” he chuckled, wiping her tears. Juhyun looked down and poked his side playfully. “Only because I care about you, a lot” she said, pulling him into another hug. “You should remember that” she added. “I will, I definitely will” Suho leaned away to look at her, smiling as he wiped a tear from her cheek. “I care about you just as much” he said quietly, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Juhyun looked up at the sudden action. Suho smiled and looked into her eyes. He couldn’t say how happy he was at this point. He couldn’t see how they looked, but he knew it was as if they were together at last. “Come on, time to get some rest” he said as they let go of each other. Juhyun nodded, smiling to herself while they walked back. 

 

Kris woke up the next morning to the buzzing of the doorbell. Checking the time on his phone, he scrunched his nose, wondering who it was. They weren’t going to leave until late afternoon and they practically had the whole day to relax and go around for a bit before they left. He got up and went to the bathroom, fixing himself up so as he looked presentable to whoever was outside his room at that moment. “Coming!” he said, walking to the door and answering it. “Hey, oh-!” his eyes widened upon seeing who was standing outside. “Oh!, Kris-ssi! I’m sorry!!” Woobin was standing outside, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Woobin-ssi” Kris instantly bowed from behind the door, still in a daze. “I’m sorry, I thought Juhyun was in this hotel room, uh,” Woobin stepped closer. “Would you know which room she’s in?” he asked quietly. “Uh, uh,” Kris looked up in thought. “She’s in the next room, to my right” he said. “Oh, great, great, I’m sorry I woke you up, thank you!” he bowed then walked off. Kris closed the door and went back to his bed, still wondering what just happened to him. The guy who everyone knew that liked Juhyun had come to Japan to see her, with flowers in his hand. Kris lay down and stared at the ceiling. No, no, no, that did not just happen, he thought as he closed his eyes shut. 

 

“Hey, hey, Yifan ge” Kris opened his eyes and saw Juhyun leaning over him. “Juxian?” he sat still, blinking to wake up. “How did you get here?” he said. Juhyun put a hand on his cheek and chuckled. “I asked Chunhee oppa to give me the keycard to your room, I just,” she smiled. “I wanted to see you” she said, and kissed his forehead. “You look so handsome even when you sleep” she smiled. “Handsome? I am?” he smiled, still a little surprised as to how she was acting towards him. “Of course you are, you are handsome to me” she said with a nod. “I feel so lucky” she smiled and leaned in. 

 

Kris shot up and rubbed his eyes. He then remembered Juhyun was in her hotel room, and that Woobin had come to see her. It was only a dream but it felt so real, he thought. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. “Juxian” he said quietly before going out of his room, stopping in his tracks as he saw Juhyun and Woobin getting in the elevator.


End file.
